


Our Hidden Genius

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: Obfuscating Stupidity of Hotaru [4]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi, dialogue domination
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Remake SI JENIUS MISTERIUS."Semua orang yang dulu satu sekolah dengan Nakayama Kiru, harusnya tahu tentang si jenius itu.""Sayangnya tidak ada yang pernah mengaku benar-benar melihat orangnya""Rumornya dia sebenarnya cuma numpang 'nama sekolah'.""Satu dari beberapa orang yang tahu Nakayama Kiru yang sesungguhnya adalah....""Jangan-Jangan Nakayama Kiru sebenarnya adalah...."
Relationships: Hotaru (Samurai Deeper Kyo)/Original Character(s), Hotaru/Mibu no Shinrei, Mibu no Shinrei/Saisei
Series: Obfuscating Stupidity of Hotaru [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886095





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Yuan menemui anak didik sekaligus anak tirinya itu di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Anak tirinya itu tumbang setelah tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bola basket dari temannya saat ia mengajar tadi, tepat di wajahnya. Yuan berusaha menahan tawa mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya lucu itu. 

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” Tanya Yuan. Anak tirinya itu mendudukkan dirinya, ia menyingkirkan kain yang melekat di keningnya.

“Lebih baik dari yang tadi. ” Ucap anak tirinya itu. Anak itu menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang alaminya itu. “Narkolepsiku kumat ya?”

“Kau gak ingat? Kepalamu tadi terkena lemparan bola basket Saisei. Padahal kamu lagi duduk santai di lapangan.” Jelas Yuan.

“Aku rasa aku sudah narkolepsi duluan sebelum terkena lemparan bola.” Anak tirinya itu menyentuh hidungnya dan pipinya, lalu menyentuh keningnya. Anak itu meringis. “Yha, Setidaknya aku tidak mengalami gegar otak dan membuatku hilang ingatan.”

“Jangan sampai terjadi. Negara bisa repot…, Lagipula, sudah hampir ujian akhir tahu. Gimana kau mau menunjukkan kehebatanmu pada ayah kandungmu itu, Keikoku?” ucap Yuan yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang rawat.

“Sigh…, sudah aku bilang, namaku Hotaru..” Keluhnya. Yuan terkekeh.

“Jangan lupa janjimu, di ujian akhir nanti kau harus kembali menunjukkan kepintaranmu. Kau mau masuk di universitas tempat ayah kandungmu itu jadi wakil rektornya kan? Tempat seperti itu tidak bisa kamu masuki jika menggunakan nilai-nilai palsumu saat ini.” 

Hotaru menghela nafas. Sejak bersekolah di SMU Samurai Gakuen, Hotaru memang memainkan peran sebagai seorang yang bodoh. Hal ini dikarenakan adanya keberadaan setengah kakaknya di SMU itu. Dan setengah kakaknya yang tahu dirinya adalah saudaranya itu selalu menganggap, atau setidaknya bertindak sebagai orang yang lebih superior darinya. Tentu karena status sang kakak yang merupakan anak sah dan dirinya yang hanya anak selir. Padahal secara nilai saat mereka ujian masuk, jelas Hotaru lebih tinggi dari pada Shinrei. Sudah begitu Hotaru punya pekerjaan sampingan yang cukup berpengaruh di negara tempat mereka tinggal itu. Meski tidak banyak yang tahu kalau itu adalah dirinya.

“Oke, oke…, tapi sebisa mungkin aku ingin nilaiku dipalsukan saat akan dipajang di dinding pengumuman.” ucap Hotaru.

“Wah, itu lebih baik minta langsung pada kepala sekolah saja. Tenang, aku bantu omong.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru bersama tiga orang lainnya dikenal sebagai siswa berprestasi dibidang Non-Akademik, tapi terkenal sangat lemah di bidang Akademik. Meski kelemahan itu hanya pura-pura bagi Hotaru, tapi ia tahu pasti ketiga orang lainnya yang juga merupakan teman terbaiknya selama di SMU itu tidak berpura-pura bodoh di bidang akademik. Ketiga lainnya memang lemah di bidang itu, dari sekian banyak bidang akademik yang mereka pelajari, kira-kira hanya satu materi akademik yang masih bisa dikatakan bagus untuk mereka. Mitarai Tokichiro aka Akari dengan Biologinya, Akira dengan pelajaran Kenegaraan, serta Bontenmaru dengan Akuntansinya. Hotaru sedikit beruntung karena bertemu dengan ketiga orang itu, setidaknya ia tahu mereka mau bertemannya murni bukan karena kepandaian yang sangat dijunjung tinggi di sekolah ini.

“Hei, kalian akan meneruskan ke universitas mana?” tanya Akari sembari meletakan mangkuk ramen yang dipesannya ke atas meja kantin.

“Belum ada bayangan. Yang pasti aku sedang mencari universitas hukum yang bagus dan terjangkau.” balas Akira yang mulai menyeruput ramen pesanannya.

“Aku pun begitu. Fakultas ekonomi Universitas Saikyo bagus sih, tapi dengan nilaiku yang pas-pasan gini rasanya mustahil masuk ke sana.” balas Bonten lalu menyeruput kuah ramen.

“Fakultas hukum Saikyo juga bagus, tapi seperti kata Bonten, mustahil kita masuk.” keluh Akira.

“Universitas Saikyo…, fakultas kedokterannya nomor 1 di kota. Kakakku Hishigi memaksaku masuk ke sana.”

“Lah, enak! Kakakmu kan dosen di sana juga, nyogok aja pasti bisa masuk.” ucap Bonten. Akari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Gak semudah itu tahu. Kak Hishigi bakal nyogok seandainya aku mendapat nilai akumulasi 70 tahu! Tau sendiri selain ilmu kedokteran aku gak paham apapun?!” keluh Akari. “Kalau gak dapat segitu, aku harus berusaha di test masuk! Tau deh tes masuk Universitas Saikyo kayak gimana, pasti susah.”

“Lha, gak kebalik?” tanya Akira.

“Tau tuh, Kak Hishigi.”

“Tes masuk Saikyo tidak sesusah itu kok, katanya.” ucap Hotaru. Hotaru memandang ramen pesanannya yang belum tersentuh.

“Iya sih…, kesempatan masuk universitas lewat jalur test malah lebih besar ya.” ucap Akira.

“kudengar tes masuk Univ Saikyo yang diadakan hanya mengetes sesuai jurusan yang kita tuju! Gampang tapi susah juga sih, soalnya meski misalnya aku paham akuntansi, tapi ya masih dasar doank.” ucap Bonten.

“Kalau tidak bisa pun…, kita masih bisa masuk jalur beasiswa non-akademik.” ucap Hotaru. “Apa itu beasiswa?”

“BENAR JUGA!” pekik ketiganya kompak. Mendadak mereka tersadar sesuatu.

“Kau juga mau masuk Univ Saikyo, Hotaru?” tanya Akari setelah sadar maksud perkataan tenang Hotaru itu.

“Yun-Yun juga memintaku masuk ke sana. Dekat rumah.” ucap Hotaru. “Nilai akhir ku juga harus di atas 70 kalau mau dibantu Yun-yun. Yun-yun bilang kalau nilaiku tidak sampai, aku bisa pakai jalur prestasi non akademik."

“BAGUS! KITA BISA MASUK UNIVERSITAS BERSAMA-SAMA!”

Hotaru tertawa datar dan mulai memakan makanannya.

~…~…~…~

“Aku sudah tahu apa maksud kedatanganmu, Keikoku.” Ucap Muramasa tepat saat Hotaru menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Muramasa adalah kepala sekolah di SMU Samurai Gakuen. Hotaru menghela nafas.

“Namaku Hotaru.” Hotaru berjalan lambat ke kursi di hadapan meja sang kepala sekolah. Membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Muramasa. “Kalau begitu apa keputusan anda?”

Muramasa menghela nafas, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan bergerak menuju bagian kiri ruangannya. Ia membuka lemari es kecil dan mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng. Muramasa tersenyum dan meletakan salah satu minuman itu di meja tepat di depan Hotaru. Muramasa duduk kembali. Ia membuka minuman itu dan meneguknya perlahan.

“Aku merasa sayang jika aku harus menutupi nilai-nilai ujianmu yang sebenarnya, karena kau akan serius mengerjakannya saat ini.” Ucap Muramasa akhirnya. Ia memandang Hotaru yang menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

“Ini demi masuk universitas dengan dua nama.” ucap Hotaru. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya. “Dengan ambisi mempermalukan ayahku yang sudah membuang ibuku.”

“Balas dendam itu tidak baik, Keikoku.”

“Ini tidak bisa dibilang balas dendam.” Bantah Hotaru. “Aku sebenarnya aku hanya lebih ingin dia menyesal dengan keputusannya meninggalkan ibuku. Bagaimana pun dulu dia berjanji kalau akan tetap menghidupi ibuku dan ibu Shinrei secara adil. Lagipula, selama ini Ibu Shinrei tidak bermasalah dengan kita juga. Bahkan Ibu Shinrei masih sering mengunjungi kami.”

Muramasa tersenyum. Muramasa memang tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan keluarga Hotaru dan saudara tirinya, Shinrei. Namun, mendengar dari cara Hotaru membicarakannya saja ia sudah paham kalau masalah keluarganya itu tidak bisa diceritakan dengan mudah.. “Padahal kau bisa menunjukkannya melalui kakakmu itu, tapi selama ini kau pun membohongi kakakmu.”

“Sejak dulu aku ingin melaksanakannya saat aku masuk universitas. Ayah kandungku wakil rektor kan? Selain itu selama ini aku pikir aku gak akan satu sekolah dengan Shinrei.” Jelas Hotaru. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bagian dalam gakurannya.

“Baiklah. Aku putuskan untuk merahasiakannya.” Ucap Muramasa.

“Oh ya…, aku punya permintaan satu lagi.”

“Katakan.”

“Aku sudah bilang kan tadi…, aku mau masuk universitas dengan dua nama…, jadi…, anda paham maksudku kan?” Hotaru memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Muramasa hanya tersenyum memejamkan mata.

~…~…~…~

Ini pertama kalinya Shinrei dibuat terkejut melihat Shiseiten, julukan keempat orang yang ahli dibidang non-akademik itu, berada di sebuah ruangan yang disebut perpustakaan. Salah satu dari anggota Shiseiten adalah adiknya. Setengah adiknya. Shinrei memang sering dengar dari ayahnya kalau setengah adiknya dan ibu keduanya itu tidak sepintar dan sehebat dirinya dan ibunya. Shinrei sebenarnya ingin membuang anggapan itu saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan di satu sekolah. Shinrei tahu kalau saat tes masuk SMU ini, nilai setengah adiknya adalah salah satu nilai tertinggi yang pernah didapat seorang siswa di SMU itu. Namun, melihat prestasi akademiknya yang hanya berlaku di tes masuk saja membuat banyak siswa, termasuk dirinya pun, mulai menganggap bahwa saat itu adiknya sedang beruntung saja.

“Baru kali ini aku melihat Shiseiten belajar…, hati-hati kepala kalian berasap.” ucap Shinrei mencoba menggoda keempat orang itu.

“Berisik deh!” Keluh Bontenmaru.

“Begini-begini kita juga ingin lulus tepat waktu kali!” Tambah Akira.

“Goyousei macam dirimu pasti datang cuma mau mengejek.” Tambah Akari. 

Shinrei tertawa saja mendengar keluhan ketiga anggota Shiseiten. Ia melirik setengah adiknya yang justru tidak peduli dan tertidur memeluk buku yang tadinya mungkin dibacanya. “Enggak juga. Justru karena aku seorang goyousei dan ada di sini…, kalian mau aku bantu belajarnya?”

Sama seperti Shiseiten, Goyousei juga merupakan nama panggilan yang cukup terkenal di sekolah itu. Jika Shiseiten adalah empat orang yang berprestasi dibidang Non-Akademik, Goyousei adalah lima orang yang berprestasi dibidang akademik. Shinrei ingat jelas, setengah adiknya itu dulu sempat masuk ke dalam Goyousei dikarenakan nilai tes masuknya itu.

“Yakin nih mau ngebantu? Pasti boong doang.” Ucap Akira tidak percaya. Shinrei menarik kursi dan duduk di samping adiknya.

“Gak bohong, kok. Jadi kalian mau belajar dari pelajaran apa dulu?”

Shinrei mengambil kacamatanya yang tersimpan di saku bagian dalam gakurannya. Ketiga anggota Shiseiten mulai menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka, mereka kembali duduk dan kembali membahas apa yang mereka diskusikan dari tadi.

“Kalau itu mah, cara yang dipakai Akari benar. Meski hasilnya Bonten yang benar.” ucap Shinrei, ia menunjuk sesuatu di buku sembari menjelaskan kepada ketiga orang itu. “ngomong-ngomong..., kalian gak ada niat membangunkannya?”

“Dia punya Narkolepsi.” ucap Akari. “Pernah kok tiba-tiba dia terjatuh saat kita sedang bertanding. Kami pikir dia pingsan, taunya dia mengalami katapleksi dan tertidur.”

“Waktu pelajaran olahraga kemarin saja katanya Hotaru kena Narkolepsi duluan sebelum Saisei tidak sengaja melempar bola basket ke kepalanya itu.” Ucap Bontenmaru.

“Makanya dia gak bisa menghindar dari lemparan yang biasanya mudah dia tangkis itu.” Keluh Akira.

“Dan sepertinya dia sudah bangun sekarang.” Ucap ketiganya. Shinrei memandang setengah adiknya yang terlihat masih kesulitan untuk menggerakan badannya.

“Masih kena Sleep paralysis nih kayaknya. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi saja.” Ucap Akari.

“Kau termasuk pintar untuk urusan begini ya, Akari.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Aku sering dengar dari kakakku. Selain dosen, dia kan memang dokter beneran. Kakakku pernah cerita dulu ibunya rutin membawanya memeriksa penyakitnya itu. Soalnya dulu sleep paralysisnya sering disangka kejang-kejang sama ibunya. Walau kata kakakku memang pernah sekali kejadian dia kejang-kejang." jelas Akari. Shinrei menghela nafas, ia baru tahu adiknya punya penyakit yang serius begitu.

“Berarti nanti kau masuk kedokteran donk?”

“Iya, gak dipaksa pun aku emang bakal masuk kedokteran. Hanya di bidang itu aku paham.” Ucap Akari.

~…~…~…~

Hari ini pengumuman hasil ujian akhir diadakan. Setelah libur beberapa minggu, Hotaru akhirnya kembali ke sekolah untuk melihat hasil ujian akhir yang sudah diadakan sebulan yang lalu. Hotaru sedikit was-was mengingat perjanjian yang ia lakukan dengan kepala sekolah saat itu tidak dilakukan hitam di atas putih. Ia turun dari sepeda yang ia kendarai dan memarkirkannya di lapangan parkir sekolah. Hotaru bertemu dengan Akira di lapangan parkir.

“Kau sampai juga, buta arah.” Ucap Akira yang menunggu Hotaru menggembok sepedanya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

“Aku belum sampai? Ya sudah aku keluar lagi.”

“Hei! Udah bener, udah!” Akira menahan Hotaru yang bergerak ingin membuka gembok sepedanya lagi. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati. “Aku hanya mau bilang tumben sampai sendiri ke sini. Biasanya juga dituntun Yuan-sensei.”

“Oh, temanku di internet mengajari aku pakai GPS.” Bohong Hotaru. Dia memang buta arah, tapi dia paham cara menggunakan GPS. Meski tetap saja kadang ia sendiri masih sering salah jalan jika di dalam ruangan. 

“Ho, bagus tuh. Setidaknya kau cuma bakal sedikit terlambat karena tersesat di dalam gedung.” Kekeh Akira. Hotaru memutar matanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari area lapangan parkir. Banyak siswa sudah berkumpul, dan memicingkan mata mencari nama dan nomor ujiannya. Ada juga yang sudah bersorak gembira. Hotaru menghela nafas. Terkadang ia mempertanyakan keputusan sekolah yang memajang papan besar nan tinggi hanya untuk mengumumkan nilai hasil ujian. Meski tulisannya besar, tapi tetap saja mencari satu nama diantara ratusan bahkan ribuan orang di sekolah ini bukan hal yang mudah.

“Wah, aku langsung menemukan namaku.” Ucap Akira.

“Beruntung.” Gumam Hotaru.

“HOTARU LIHAT! HOTARU! INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU MASUK JAJARAN 50 BESAR!” Teriak Akira sembari menggerakan badan Hotaru. Hotaru tidak merespon dan dengan mudah badannya bergerak mengikuti arah dorongan dan tarikan Akira. “Hei Ho….”

“Hng, aku lihat kok.” Hotaru mengucek matanya.

“Narkolepsimu kumat, ya.”

“Aku berusaha menahannya kok….” Ucap Hotaru. “Semoga otakku tidak bertindak sendiri lagi sih.”

“Aku bantu cariin namamu deh. Narumi Hotaru….” Akira mencari nama temannya itu.

Hotaru menghela nafas sebenarnya ia sudah menemukan namanya dan kepala sekolah itu menepati janjinya. Hotaru bisa tidur sebentar dengan tenang seandainya narkolepsinya kumat lagi kali ini. 

“Ah, kamu berada dibawah peringkatku. Peringkat 54…, duh….” Akira segera menarik Hotaru yang tertidur ke tepi lapangan.

“Yo, Akira! Sudah tahu hasilnya?” Bontenmaru menghampiri Akira yang membaringkan Hotaru di kursi taman. “Heh, aku peringkat 60. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk 100 besar. Hahaha!”

“Jangan sombong. Aku peringkat 50.” Kekeh Akira. Bontenmaru langsung menyesal mendengar kekehan Akira. Ia sebal tapi bersyukur juga. Biasanya ia dan teman-temannya ini menemukan nama mereka di bagian paling bawah papan pengumuman. Siswa angkatan mereka kira-kira berjumlah 150 orang dan biasanya mereka berada di peringkat 120 hingga tentu saja peringkat 150, bisa berada di jajaran atas saat ini membuat mereka sendiri takjub akan kemampuan mereka.

“Bocah narkolepsi ini gimana?”

“Peringkat 54. Nilai akhirnya sama kayak aku sih. 64,9. Nanggung banget kurang 0,1 jadi 65.”

“Nilai akhir rata-rataku 64,7 lho. Rekor tertinggiku. Biasanya juga berhenti di angka 50,1. Berarti yang paling tinggi Tokichiro ya. Aku sempat melihat namanya di deretan 30…, kalau 31 atau 32 gitu.”

“Sama.” Ucap Akira. “Kalau kita gak diajari Shinrei kemarin-kemarin mungkin kita tetap 50-an ke bawah doang ya.”

“Iya. Setidaknya cukup lah buat ikut tes masuk Saikyo.” Kekeh Bonten. Bonten memandang Hotaru yang masih tertidur. “Dia bakal ikut tes masuk juga gak ya?”

“Pasti ikut!” ucap seseorang.

“To…, Akari!” Bontenmaru dan Akira memandang sosok perempuan cantik di belakang mereka. Meski begitu, percayalah perempuan cantik tersebut adalah seorang lelaki. Akari mendekati mereka dengan senyum merekah puas di wajahnya.

“Akan kupaksa juga dia ikut. Kalau dia berniat kabur!” ucap Akari.

“Masalahnya aku baru ingat…, ayah Hotaru yang ‘membuangnya’ itu jadi salah satu pimpinan di universitas itu kan?” ucap Akira. Akari seolah tersadar sesuatu.

“Kalau aku jadi Hotaru sih, aku gak bakal masuk ke universitas yang sudah pasti akan dipersulit oleh ayah sendiri selama disana.” ucap Bontenmaru.

“Iya sih. Kalau aku di posisi Hotaru, aku juga gak mau masuk ke sana.” gumam Akari.

“Aku bingung sih dengan keluarga mereka. Hotaru dan Shinrei selama ini gak pernah bertemu, tapi aku dengar Hotaru juga ibunya sering bertemu dengan ibu Shinrei.” gumam Akira.

“Itu karena Shinrei gak pernah keluar rumah.” ucap Hotaru, ia sudah terbangun dari narkolepsinya.

“Woh, tumben bentar banget.” kekeh Bontenmaru. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya. Akira memandang Bontenmaru tajam seolah mengatakan 'sudah dari tadi tau!'

“Bibi Sachika bilang ayahnya melarang Shinrei keluar rumah, dia selalu dicekoki pelajaran. Belajar di sekolah, pulangnya langsung les privat dan malamnya tidur.” jelas Hotaru. Ia meregangkan badannya yang masih kaku akibat katapleksi yang dialaminya.

“Bah kehidupan begitu mah gak ada serunya!” keluh Bontenmaru.

“Soalnya Ayahnya kan katanya jenius 100 tahun sekali di kota, dan ibunya juga dokter yang disebut punya ‘Tangan Tuhan’.”

“Oh, aku ingat, Dokter Sachika si Tangan Tuhan, Kepala Fakultas Kedokteran dan Kesehatan Universitas Saikyo….” ucap Akari.

“Shinrei juga pasti masuk ke sana.” ucap Akira sembari menghela nafas lelah.

“Tepatnya dia harus masuk….” gumam Hotaru, ia menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa menahan senyum. 

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menggenggam dua buah ijasah SMA di tangannya. Permintaannya dikabulkan kembali oleh kepala sekolah, Muramasa. Hotaru menyimpannya di tas merahnya. Lalu berdiri dari kursi sofa di ruang kepala sekolah itu. Muramasa menggerakan tangannya, menghentikan gerakan Hotaru yang terlihat ingin pergi dari ruangan itu. Hotaru duduk kembali.

“Kali ini akan lebih berat. Kalau kau tidak bisa meyakinkan dan mendapatkan dukungan Rektor di sana, kau akan sulit mempertahankan kedua namamu itu, Hotaru.” ucap Muramasa.

“Aku tahu. Makanya aku bersyukur saat ini rektor yang berwenang belum berganti jadi dirinya.” Hotaru memandang langit-langit ruangan.

“Aku kenal dengan Fujikage Asanuma secara pribadi.” ucap Muramasa. Hotaru menurunkan pandangannya dan memandang kepala sekolahnya itu. Hotaru meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di sakunya. “Dan saat aku ceritakan, dia tertarik denganmu…, makanya…, dia ada di sini.”

Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya, sembari membuka ponsel lipatnya. Suara pintu terbuka dan lalu tertutup kembali membuat Hotaru tahu benar, kepala sekolahnya itu tidak berbohong. Hotaru memgembangkan senyumnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke samping Kiri, tepat dimana pintu masuk sekaligus keluar ruangan tersebut berada.

“Fujikage Asanuma-san, benar?” Hotaru tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. “Tunggu sebentar ya.”

Fujikage Asanuma terkejut dengan sikap sombong seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia memandang Muramasa yang menghela nafas dan mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi sofa di sampingnya. Asanuma pun duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

“Muramasa-san…, saat ini sekolah tidak ada orang kan?”

“Hanya kita bertiga dan beberapa petugas kebersihan.”

“Baiklah, aku pinjam jaringan sekolah.” Ucap Hotaru sembari menutup ponsel lipatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel lainnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan kacamata dan mengenakannya. “Kalau pengendalian super komputer dari jarak jauh ini gagal…, besok aku yang akan berkunjung ke universitas anda, Fujikage-san.”

“Kau….” Asanuma terdiam memandang wajah serius pemuda di depannya itu. Ia memandang Muramasa yang menopang dagu sembari tersenyum.

“Kau tahu? Sangat jarang seorang jenius 100 tahun sekali itu muncul di waktu yang berdekatan.” gumam Muramasa pada Asanuma. “Dan masih berhubungan darah.”

“..., Dia anak Touhaku yang itu? Dia cerita anaknya sangat mirip dengannya.”

“Itu Shinrei. Tepatnya, anak ini adalah anak kedua dari istri kedua Touhaku juga.”

“Oh yang satu lagi…, Touhaku selalu bilang dia anak bodoh yang kerjaannya tidur terus.” 

Muramasa tertawa.

“Tolong deh…, kalau mau membicarakan orang, jangan di depannya.” Ucap Hotaru sembari melepas kacamatanya.

“Berhasil?” Tanya Muramasa.

“Begitulah.” Hotaru menyandarkan punggungnya, ia memandang langit-langit sembari memijat keningnya. “Setidaknya tertolong dengan sedikitnya orang yang mengakses jaringan di sekolah saat ini.”

“Jadi begitu…, sekarang aku mulai paham kenapa kau bercerita anak ini ingin masuk ke kampusku dengan dua nama.” Ucap Asanuma.

“Iya, dan jujur saja. Sesungguhnya anak ini lebih jenius daripada kakaknya itu.” Lanjut Muramasa. “Hanya saja ekspresi biasanya yang nyaris kosong serta penyakit Narkolepsinya yang bikin dia terlihat bodoh.”

“Narkolepsi?”

“Penyakit tiba-tiba tidur itu…, istri Touhaku masih sering datang ke rumah mereka diam-diam untuk mencoba mengobati anak ini, meski mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi.” jelas Muramasa. Ia mengerling pada sosok yang kini tertidur dengan santai.

“Begitu rupanya.” Asanuma mengangguk paham.

“Aku hanya bisa mengenal dirinya yang sesungguhnya saat SD, saat aku masih ditugaskan di sana. Saat SMP, aku hanya mendengar kabarnya saja. Ketika SMA dia malah menyembunyikannya seperti ini karena ternyata ia dan Shinrei satu sekolah.” Muramasa menghela nafas. “Aku iri, kau bisa merasakan keduanya di saat yang bersamaan nanti.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru berkumpul dengan ketiga teman SMAnya itu di restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarganya itu. Ketiganya cemas sembari memegang sepucuk surat. Surat penentu nasib mereka nantinya. Akari menggebrak meja sembari meletakan surat yang masih tersegel.

“Kalau kita tidak lulus kita harus kuliah dimana?!” Kesal Akari.

“Atau lebih sesal lagi kalau salah satu dari kita tidak lulus sementara yang lain lulus!” tambah Akira yang ikut menggebrak meja dan surat di tangannya.

“Juga Kalau Kebalikannya, hanya satu yang diterima!!” Tambah Bonten yang juga berlaku sama.

Hotaru tertawa datar. Ia membuka amplop di tangannya, dan melihat dua buah kertas, ia menarik kertas yang menuliskan nama aslinya. Ketiga lainnya langsung panik.

“TUNGGU! KITA BUKA BERSAMA!” Teriak mereka sembari buru-buru membuka amplop surat mereka. Mereka mengeluarkan surat itu bersamaan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ketiga temannya menutup matanya. Hotaru masih tertawa datar. Ia melihat hasil suratnya yang jelas menuliskan kata….

**‘LULUS’**

Akari, Akira, dan Bontenmaru membuka mata mereka perlahan. Mereka langsung mengangkat surat mereka masing-masing seolah tidak percaya akan hasilnya.

“KI, KITA LULUS!! KITA MASUK UNIVERSITAS SAMA-SAMA!!” Teriak ketiganya lalu berpelukan. Hotaru melihat kertas satu lagi yang menuliskan nama samarannya juga tulisan berupa ucapan selamat karena sudah mendapat peringkat pertama paralel ujian masuk universitas.

Hotaru jadi ingat saat tes masuk, Fujikage Asanuma sendiri yang mengawas ujiannya dan Asanuma dibuat terkejut dengan kemampuannya dalam mengerjakan juga mengoreksi kesalahan pada soal yang ada. Beruntung juga ia tidak seruangan dengan setengah kakaknya itu.

_“Aku masih terkejut, kau bahkan tau soal jebakan yang aku buat. Ayahmu saja tidak tahu saat aku memberikan soal ini padanya.”_

Hotaru ingin tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Asanuma padanya itu. Hotaru kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya. “..., Berisik.” 

Akari, Akira, dan Bontenmaru melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Para pengunjung restoran terlihat memandangi mereka. Ada yang tertawa kecil, ada yang terlihat kesal. Mereka bertiga kembali duduk dan menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati.

“Sepertinya aku juga masuk asrama mereka.” Ucap Hotaru seraya menunjuk tulisan kecil yang ada di suratnya. 

“Eh sungguh?” Bontenmaru mengambil suratnya dan menelitinya. “Kau benar. Aku juga, sudah ada nomor kamarnya lagi.”

“Aku juga.” Ucap Akari dan Akira bersamaan.

“Kamarku 313, gedung B.” Gumam Hotaru.

“Aku 228, Gedung A.” Ucap Bontenmaru.

“Aku juga 228 Gedung A. Kita sekamar berarti, Bon.” Ucap Akira.

“Aku juga kamar nomor 313, sayangnya aku di Gedung A.” ucap Akari.

“..., Kasihan deh yang beda gedung sendiri.” Kekeh Ketiganya. Hotaru masih berekspresi datar.

“Gedungnya sebelahan doank.” ucap Hotaru

“asramanya kudengar kayak apartemen gitu sih, dalam kamarnya aja ada kamar lagi. Yha yg bernomor gini paling kalau gak sebelah-sebelahan ya hadap-hadapan.” jelas Akari. “Tapi tumben kita diberi kamar asrama. Setahuku yang diberi asrama hanya mereka yang mendapat peringkat 10 tertinggi setiap kejuruan.”

“Kalau peringkat 50 sih aku yakin sih kita dapat, tapi 10?” Akira meragukannya. Ia mencoba meneliti suratnya lagi. Akira menahan nafasnya sembari menunjukkan pada teman-temannya kalimat kecil persis di bawah tulisan lulus. “He, hei…, ini beneran? Aku peringkat 7 tertinggi ujian masuk jurusan Hukum!”

“MASA?!” Bontenmaru mencoba meneliti suratnya. “Aku peringkat 10 tertinggi ujian masuk Fakultas Ekonomi Manajemen bisnis!”

“Dan aku peringkat 5 di kedokteran! Pantas kita masuk asrama.” ucap Akari. Akari, Akira dan Bontenmaru berpandangan sejenak. Mereka rebutan untuk mengambil surat milik Hotaru yang teronggok di atas meja. Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia sempat berdebat dengan Asanuma saat itu, supaya dia bisa masuk asrama dengan aman tanpa membahayakan bocornya identitas keduanya itu.

“Pe, peringkat 3 Fakultas Teknologi Informasi?!”

Jujur, Hotaru masih merasa Asanuma terlalu berlebihan saat memberi peringkat palsunya.

“..., Paling keberuntungan kayak ujian masuk SMA dulu. Aku asal jawab…, ya ada yang aku ingat sedikit dari teman internetku juga.” Gumam Hotaru.

“Iya sih…, kamu selalu beruntung di ujian masuk, tapi buntung selama di pelajaran.” Kekeh Akari. Hotaru tertawa datar.

"Semoga dosen-dosen di fakultasmu gak kecewa." Kekeh Bontenmaru. Hotaru masih tertawa datar.

~…~…~…~

"Aku sedikit kaget ketika mereka juga mendapat ranking yang cukup tinggi di ujian masuk." Ucap Hotaru pada Asanuma yang berkunjung ke rumahnya itu. Hotaru meletakan secangkir kopi buatannya di meja, tepat di depan Asanuma duduk.

"Ada rumor kalau beberapa dosenku sudah berbuat cabul. Makanya saat ini yang masuk kebanyakan laki-laki. Dan tahu sendiri, kebanyakan nilai laki-laki bagaimana…, temanmu jauh lebih pintar. Toh meski mewarnai peringkat terendah di sekolahmu, sekolahmu kan termasuk sekolah favorit dengan standar yang…, sangat amat tinggi, wajar. Malah semua yang 10 besar setiap jurusan rata-rata dari sekolahmu." jelas Asanuma. Hotaru tertawa kecil.

"Ada cctv kan? Kok tak ada dosen cabul yang tertangkap kamera?"

"Mereka tahu letaknya karena mereka sendiri ikut membantu pasang."

"Berarti kalau aku yang pasang…, mereka gak akan ada yang tahu kan?" Hotaru duduk dihadapan Asanuma. Senyum sombongnya terkadang membuat Asanuma gerah, tapi pada akhirnya dia mencoba terbiasa dengan senyum alami yang terkesan sombong itu.

"Aku mohon bantuannya." Asanuma merasa aneh saat dirinya yang seorang rektor dan jelas jauh lebih tua meminta bantuan pada seorang yang lebih muda dan yang tak lain adalah mahasiswa didiknya sendiri. Tepatnya Calon mahasiswa.

"Baiklah akan aku bantu. Lagipula, aku punya teman perempuan yang juga masuk ke kampus yang sama. Aku tak ingin dia mengalami hal itu." ucap Hotaru.

"Si Akari itu?"

"Dia mah Banci. Dia adik laki-lakinya Hishigi. Cuma memang wajahnya cantik, perempuan saja kalah." Hotaru menyipitkan mata dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Asanuma tertawa, dia sebenarnya tahu Akari itu laki-laki dan juga adiknya Hishigi. Hishigi sendiri yang berkata seperti itu, di sela-sela keterkejutannya karena sang adik ternyata pintar untuk bidang tertentu. "Yang aku maksud Saisei dan Saishi."

"Oh Tomoe bersaudara, ya. Bukannya dia masuk goyousei? Grup yang berseberangan denganmu di sekolah?"

"Dulu aku pernah satu SD dan SMP dengan mereka, rumah kami memang dekat. Mereka tahu kepintaranku, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada anggota goyousei lainnya, yang itu berarti juga pada Shinrei."

"Hm…, kamu dulu gak menyangka akan satu SMA dengan kakakmu ya? Sampai menyamar begitu." kekeh Asanuma. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Tadi asanuma-san sudah bilang…, Samurai Gakuen termasuk sekolah favorit kan? Pun masih dekat rumah denganku. Aku sudah menduga, tapi masih tidak menyangka beneran terjadi. Setahuku ada SMA favorit juga di dekat rumahnya, jadi aku pikir dia akan mengambil di sana."

Asanuma menepuk-nepuk kepala Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sensei tahu Saisei dan Saishi yang aku maksud itu mereka? Perasaan nama Saisei dan Saishi banyak."

"Ayah kandungmu menceritakan soal perempuan bernama Tomoe Saisei yang lagi dekat dengan anaknya di sekolah, masuk ke kampus yang sama dengan anaknya. Shinrei juga masuk kampus ini, jadi aku rasa orang yang kalian maksud sama."

"Oh, emang sama sih. Saisei emang suka sama Shinrei. Meski Saisei satu sekolah denganku, mereka satu tempat les dan sejak dulu Saisei bilang dia suka pada Shinrei." Hotaru terkekeh. "Meski aku lupa sebenarnya yang ngomong pertama itu Saisei atau Saishi, karena mereka dulu sangat mirip dan sangat dekat. Aku rasa saking dekatnya, mereka akan mengambil jurusan yang sama di kampus."

"Oh, begitu. Saishi mengambil farmasi. Sementara Saisei dokter. Mereka sudah kayak mau buka praktek." Tawa Asanuma. 

"Sepertinya begitu." Hotaru ikut tertawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru duduk di antara kelompok Shiseiten dan Shinrei serta si kembar Saisei-Saishi. Dari seluruh siswa Samurai Gakuen, entah mengapa Hotaru hanya bertemu dengan mereka berenam yang berarti hanya 7 orang dari sekolah mereka yang masuk Universitas ini. Atau mungkin hanya belum terlihat saja. Hotaru melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia merasa ucapan rektornya itu ada benarnya. Selain yang masuk kampus ini lebih sedikit, semuanya kebanyakan lelaki. Namun, sesedikitnya mahasiswa yang masuk, Hotaru yakin ada ribuan orang yang duduk di ruang serbaguna milik Kampus ini.

"Ehem, test." Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah panggung. Salah seorang Dosen sepertinya akan memulai acara pengenalan kampus. Hotaru melirik Akari yang berwajah agak masam. Dosen itu adalah kakak Akari, Mitarai Hishigi. "Selamat pagi mahasiswa baru Universitas Saikyo sekalian…."

Hotaru melirik Shinrei, setengah kakaknya itu terlihat sangat antusias dengan sambutan singkat dari Hishigi. Hotaru melirik sedikit jauh lagi, Saisei dan Saishi terlihat bosan, tapi berusaha mengikuti acara yang memang sedikit membosankan ini. Hotaru melirik ke arah lainnya. Ketiga temannya dari Shiseiten menunjukkan wajah bosan yang sama, bahkan ada yang sudah berencana ingin tidur.

"Selanjutnya kata sambutan dari Rektor Universitas Saikyo, Fujikage Asanuma-san. Kami persilahkan." 

Hotaru kembali memandang panggung. Wajah Asanuma terlihat lebih segar daripada beberapa hari lalu saat mereka bertemu. Mungkin karena kemarin Hotaru sudah memasang perangkat pengawas tambahan tanpa sepengetahuan dosen-dosennya. Mungkin juga karena mahasiswa yang masuk tidak sesedikit bayangannya. Atau mungkin berita bagus lainnya di luar hal itu.

"Selanjutnya kami umumkan 10 peringkat tertinggi test masuk fakultas yang kami adakan…."

"Ini yang kita tunggu-tunggu!!" Gumam Akira dan Shinrei bersamaan. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Shinrei dan Akira yang duduk di kedua sisinya.

_ 'Wah, aku baru sadar mereka punya energi yang sama.' _ Batin Hotaru. 

"Peringkat 5 fakultas Kedokteran dan Kesehatan, Mitarai Tokichiro, silahkan maju ke depan." Akari berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal, tapi akhirnya tetap maju. 

_ 'Akari gak suka dipanggil nama aslinya sih ya.' _ Batin Hotaru lagi. Seluruh mahasiswa laki-laki langsung bersiul. Akari memang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, meski secara biologis dia laki-laki banget. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati membayangkan betapa terkejutnya mereka nanti setelah tahu Akari itu laki-laki. Meski harusnya dari nama yang disebut Hishigi saja sudah ketahuan.

"Peringkat 4 Fakultas Kedokteran dan kesehatan, Tomoe Saishi…."

"Aku baru tahu Farmasi masuk fakultas kedokteran juga." Ucap Shinrei. Saishi berjalan ke depan dengan gembira meninggalkan Shinrei yang sebenarnya sedikit bertanya-tanya. Saisei hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kembarannya.

"Iya masih satu fakultas. Beda bidang kejuruan aja. Kan farmasi lebih ke kesehatan." Jelas Saisei. Shinrei mengangguk mengerti. 

"Peringkat 2 Fakultas Kedokteran dan kesehatan, Tomoe Saisei. Silahkan maju ke depan."

"Oh, Saisei…, kamu peringkat 2 Fakultas juga?" Kaget Shinrei. Saisei tersenyum dan langsung maju ke depan. 

_ 'Juga? Memangnya Shinrei mengambil Fakultas apa?' _ Hotaru memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Hotaru menarik nafasnya.  _ 'Jangan-jangan Teknologi Informasi juga. Aneh juga si tua itu memperbolehkan Shinrei memilih jurusannya.' _

"Kau jurusan apa, Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya Shinrei sudah bertanya pada Akira dan Bontenmaru mengenai jurusan dan peringkat tes masuk mereka. Shinrei terkejut saat Akari yang termasuk lemah di akademik saat SMA bisa mendapat peringkat yang cukup tinggi saat ini. Meski waktu itu dia sudah tahu kalau pengetahuan Akari soal sakit penyakit cukup bagus.

"Dia beruntung lagi lho! Peringkat 3 Teknologi Informasi." Ucap Bontenmaru, tak lama setelah tidak melihat reaksi dari Hotaru. Mereka pasti berpikir Hotaru terkena narkolepsi.

"Yha semoga saja dosen-dosen dan teman sekelasnya nanti tidak kecewa dengannya." Tambah Akira. 

"..., kita beda satu peringkat di fakultas yang sama ternyata." Kekeh Shinrei.

_ 'Bingo. Benar satu fakultas ternyata.' _

"Aku kaget…, ku pikir kau dipaksa orang tua mu masuk fakultas tertentu. Kayak kedokteran seperti Akari atau bisnis sepertiku?" Ucap Bontenmaru.

"Aku tidak sepintar mereka. Meski di sekolah selalu peringkat satu, tapi aku tidak pernah lompat kelas. Beda dengan teman sekolah Saisei dan Saishi yang dulu. Temannya ada kemampuan untuk lompat kelas, tapi tidak pernah mau. Katanya dia masuk ke kampus ini dan meraih peringkat tertinggi dari seluruh mahasiswa." Jelas Shinrei.

"Aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya." Ucap Hotaru. 

"Oh sudah sadar ya…, kamu juga dulu satu sekolah dengan Saisei dan Saishi ya…, duh iri." Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya. Shinrei menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Apalagi saat Saishi, Saisei, dan Akari sudah kembali membawa medali mereka.

"Peringkat 10 Fakultas Ekonomi, Manajemen, dan Bisnis. Date 'Bontenmaru' Masamune…."

"Ada berapa fakultas sih di kampus ini?" tanya Akira sesaat setelah Bontenmaru maju ke depan.

"Sepuluh kalau gak salah lah." ucap Akari. 

"Fakultas Ekonomi, Manajemen dan Bisnis. Fakultas Kedokteran dan Kesehatan. Fakultas Teknologi Informasi. Fakultas Hukum dan Politik. Fakultas Cultural. Fakultas Teknik. Fakultas Science. Fakultas Sosial. Fakultas Foreign Studies. Fakultas International Relationship. Jadi ada 10 fakultas. Seingatku juga sih. Mungkin aja ada fakultas lain yang gak aku tahu." Jelas Shinrei.

"Waduh lama donk kalau dipanggil satu-satu begini mah." Ucap Akira sementara yang lainnya tertawa miris.

"Masih untung gak berdiri seperti upacara di sekolah dulu. Bisa mati berdiri kita." Tawa Saishi. Hotaru menghela nafasnya. Berharap di saat yang dibutuhkan nanti ia tidak terkena narkolepsi.

~...~....~....~

Setelah menunggu sekian lama dan sempat terkena narkolepsi beneran, Hotaru akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika fakultasnya akhirnya disebutkan. Hotaru bersyukur dengan pemanggilan nama Fakultasnya disebut di akhir sehingga ia bisa tenang saat tadi terserang narkolepsi. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang awalnya terlihat mulai mengantuk kini mulai menunjukkan antusiasmenya kembali.

"Peringkat Ketiga Fakultas Teknologi Informasi, Narumi Hotaru…." Begitu namanya disebut, Hotaru segera maju ke depan. Langkahnya sengaja lambat. Ia ingin melihat reaksi ayah kandungnya serta rektor universitasnya itu. Mungkin ditambah ibu tirinya yang duduk di samping ayah kandungnya itu. Hotaru berdiri di samping seorang Pemuda yang mendapat peringkat keempat di fakultasnya dan bertingkah laku layaknya orang bingung.

"Peringkat kedua fakultas Teknologi Informasi, Mibu Shinrei…." Hotaru melirik ke arah ayah kandungnya. Ekspresi ayahnya yang awalnya sedikit terkejut kini menampakkan ekspresi bangga. Hotaru akhirnya menyadari alasan kenapa rektornya memintanya untuk menempati posisi ketiga. Shinrei berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hotaru sesaat sebelum ia berbalik dan memandang ke arah mahasiswa lain.

"Peringkat pertama fakultas teknologi informasi, Nakayama Kiru, Dimohon maju ke depan." Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia melirik sang rektor yang memintanya, dalam bahasa isyarat, untuk tidak mengeluarkan 'Nakayama Kiru' saat ini.

"Sekali lagi, Peringkat pertama fakultas teknologi informasi, Nakayama Kiru, Dimohon maju ke depan." Ucap Hishigi. Rektor Asanuma tersenyum pada Hishigi dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan saja. Hishigi mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara dengan memberikan medali pada masing-masing orang.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hotaru berpura-pura.

"Hadiah karena kau pintar." Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. "Atau mungkin beruntung?"

Shinrei tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hotaru yang terlihat tidak senang. Hishigi meminta mahasiswa yang saat ini berada di panggung untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kecuali Shinrei.

"Peringkat Kesepuluh Paralel, Mibu Shinrei. Silahkan tetap ditempat."

"Lho, aku sepuluh besar juga ternyata." Gumam Shinrei. Hotaru tidak peduli dan langsung turun dari panggung. Ia mencari sosok Bontenmaru yang paling mudah menjadi patokan tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Peringkat kelima Paralel, Miyazawa Zakuro. Dimohon maju kembali."

_ 'Miyazawa Zakuro?' _ Hotaru mengangkat kembali kepala dan badannya saat ia baru saja akan duduk duduk di antara Saisei dan Saishi.  _ 'Oh, satu sekolah lagi. Eh kampus deh sekarang.' _

"Oh, benar dia maju lagi." Ucap Saishi sedikit berbisik.

"Lagi?"

"Sepertinya kau terkena narkolepsi saat pembacaan peringkat Fakultas Foreign Studies. Dia peringkat 1 di Fakultas Foreign Studies." Ujar Saisei.

"Dia masih ngejar kamu nggak ya? Kan kamu udah 'nggak pinter' lagi nih…." Kekeh Saishi. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengejarku?"

Saisei dan Saishi saling berpandangan. "Kamu gak tau?" Tanya keduanya. Hotaru menggeleng. Keduanya saling berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil. "Semoga dia berhasil saja kalau begitu."

"Ha?" Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Meski ia jenius, Hotaru memang mengakui banyak hal yang memang belum ia ketahui, termasuk maksud perkataan kedua kembar itu. 

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mempersiapkan dirilah." Kekeh Saishi.

"Seperti kau tahu aku mau melakukan apa saja…."

"Emang tahu. Makanya kau duduk di sini juga kan?" Kekeh Saisei.

"Kepintaran membuatmu tidak peka ya. Pantas…."

"Hanya kurang peka." Ucap Hotaru.

"Peringkat Pertama Paralel, Nakayama Kiru…."

Hotaru membaca tanda yang diberikan oleh rektor mereka. Ia segera menekan tombol pada PDAnya. Tiba-tiba layar proyektor besar di belakang Hishigi berdiri membentang turun. Tak lama layar tersebut menampilkan video. Video seorang laki-laki yang menutup kepalanya dengan tudung sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Kualitas video yang dibuat sangat rendah semakin menyamarkan sosoknya.

"Kau jago banget bikin begini." Bisik Saisei.

"Teman-teman di tempat kerjaanku yang membantuku."

_ 'Salam, namaku Nakayama Kiru. Demi keamanan negara dan diriku pribadi, aku sengaja tidak tampil di acara orientasi sekolah ini. Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada Rektor Fujikage Asanuma yang memperbolehkan saya memperkenalkan diri melalui video singkat ini….' _

"Kamu masih kerja di pemerintahan?" Bisik Saishi.

"Masih. Makanya aku sebut di awal…, 'demi keamanan negara' kan?" 

"Kalau gak salah, Miyazawa-san. tahu kamu juga bekerja di pemerintahan. Kamu gak ada ngomong gitu dengan Miyazawa-san?" Bisik Saishi. Hotaru paham arah pembicaraan Saishi.

"..., nanti aku temui." Bisik Hotaru.

~....~....~....~

Hotaru membaca surel dari rektornya mengenai rekan satu kamarnya. Hotaru berharap ia bisa menyembunyikan identitas gandanya dari rekan sekamarnya, tapi seandainya ketahuan apa boleh buat. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menabrak seseorang yang sama dengannya. Berjalan dengan membaca surel di ponselnya. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Miyazawa-san." Ucap Hotaru. Gadis di depannya akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Narumi-san." Gadis itu langsung membenarkan rambutnya dan tersenyum manis. Hotaru berdiri lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri. "La, lama tidak bertemu."

"Sudah lama, ya." Hotaru menjawab singkat. "Sudah ketemu kamarmu?"

"Eh, aku salah lantai sepertinya. Kamarku di Gedung B nomor 313 berarti di lantai 3." Hotaru mengerjapkan mata, ia langsung teringat dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh rektornya itu.

_ 'Aku sengaja menempatkan perempuan agar sekamar denganmu. Supaya dianggap kesalahan penempatan, pun namamu juga nama perempuan. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjaga perempuan itu juga. Selain karena dia dulunya artis, dia juga keponakanku. Daripada menempatkan dirinya dengan sembarang orang. Yha tapi nanti kalau keponakanku sendiri yang protes apa boleh buat. Tapi kau harus mau! Atau aku batalkan keberadaan "Kiru"mu!' _

"Kita cari bareng." Ajak Hotaru.

"Eh, oh!" Gadis itu berjalan dibelakang Hotaru.

"Miyazawa-san belum bawa barang?" Tanya Hotaru. Gadis itu sedikit kaget saat diajak bicara oleh Hotaru. 

"A, ah belum…, aku baru mau lihat-lihat. Nanti sehari sebelum masuk baru aku pindah."

"Gak capek?"

"Nggak. Rumahku aslinya dekat. Kalau bukan karena aku masuk 5 besar paralel, mungkin aku tidak akan tinggal di asrama." Jelas Gadis itu.

"Percaya atau tidak, kita sekamar." Ucap Hotaru. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan.

"Eeeh??"

"Aku dapat surel dari kampus, kamarku di Gedung B nomor 313." Jelas Hotaru. Ia berhenti dan berbalik. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat gadis itu berjongkok. Hotaru mendekatinya dan menepuk pelan pundak Gadis itu. "Miyazawa-san? Tidak apa?"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa…, tadi tersandung saja." Ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Terkilir?"

"Enggak kok." Gadis itu berdiri dan menggerakan kakinya. Hotaru menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Gadis itu berjalan mensejajarkan diri dengan Hotaru. Hotaru lanjut berjalan.

"Kudengar kamarnya seperti apartemen 2 Bedroom. Jadi aku rasa tak masalah kalau kita satu kamar." Jelas Hotaru.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Gumam Gadis itu.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin, gak apa. Kita bisa protes."

"Aku gak apa kok! Sungguh. Kan katanya di dalam kamarnya ada kamar lagi. Lagipula…." Gadis itu mendadak hening. Hotaru melirik gadis itu yang sepertinya tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya dan lanjut berjalan. Mereka baru berhenti berjalan begitu melihat tulisan B-313 dan nama mereka berdua di sisi kiri pintu kamar.

"Oh, kamar kita di hook. Berarti kita dapat ruangan yang cukup luas."

"Wah, enaknya kita dapat ruangan luas. Ngomong-ngomong…, kamu sudah dapat kuncinya?"

"Sudah, tadi di lobby utama aku langsung check in." Hotaru mengeluarkan selembar kartu yang terpasang pada sebuah anak kunci. Hotaru menggesek kartu itu di atas gagang pintu lalu memasang anak kunci pada lubang kuncinya. Hotaru memutar anak kuncinya lalu memutar gagangnya.

"Wah kau sudah tahu cara menggunakannya, Narumi-san…."

"Tadi diajarin petugasnya." Hotaru masuk dan menemukan dinding sebuah ruangan di samping Kiri dan di depan pintu. Hotaru melepas sepatunya dan langsung meletakkannya di tempat sepatu yang tersedia di antara dinding ruangan depan serta dinding pemisah kamar. Gadis itu mengikuti tindakan Hotaru. Hotaru berjalan ke kiri dan langsung menemukan ruang tamu beserta dapur yang tidak terpisah berada di tengah ruangan. Pintu menuju beranda berada diagonal lurus dengan pintu kamar utama. Di beranda tersebut sudah ada tempat duduk santai beserta meja kecil.

"Sepertinya ini ruang tidur utama. Ruanganmu yang ini saja." Ucap Hotaru seraya menunjuk ruangan yang berada di depan pintu kamar. Gadis itu mengangguk, melihat ukuran panjang dinding serta peletakan pintu ruangannya membuat Gadis itu yakin dengan ucapan Hotaru.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya melihat Hotaru sudah membuka salah satu pintu ruangan yang berada di sisi kiri pintu kamar. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Hotaru. Ruangan yang dipilih Hotaru berukuran kamar 2x3, tanpa pintu menuju kamar mandi. Hotaru meletakan ransel yang ia kenakan di depan pintu lemari pakaian. Ia lalu duduk di atas kasur berukuran single yang bagian kepala dan kakinya sudah tidak bersela akibat dinding.

"Cukuplah untuk tidur sendiri. Tapi sepertinya harus aku pindah arah tempat tidurnya…." Gumam Hotaru. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kamu gak mau lihat kamarmu?"

"Eh, se, sebentar." Gadis itu keluar dari kamar Hotaru sedikit terburu-buru. Hotaru berjalan di belakangnya. Gadis itu membuka kamarnya. Ukuran kamarnya mungkin hanya berbeda satu meter daripada milik Hotaru, tetapi penataan tempat yang rapi membuat ruangan tersebut terlihat lebih luas dari pada kamar Hotaru. Pun demikian, ruangan tersebut tetap terasa sempit akibat adanya kamar mandi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak jauh beda ya…."

"Tapi di tempatku masih ada tempat untuk menaruh sesuatu di sini." Ucap Gadis itu sembari menunjuk bagian lantai yang berada tepat di depan kaki ranjangnya.

"Perempuan punya banyak barang yang tidak boleh dilihat lelaki kan? Wajar jika kamu mendapat tempat yang lebih luas dariku. Lagi pun, nanti aku bisa menata kamarku, biar jadi kelihatan luas." Ucap Hotaru. Gadis itu tersenyum mengangguk. "dan pintu kamar mandimu berada di dalam. Jadi gak perlu takut tiba-tiba aku memasak di dapur atau sedang bersantai di sofa."

"..., kamu bisa masak?"

"Keluargaku pemilik restoran. Wajar kan kalau aku bisa masak?" Jelas Hotaru. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

Suara bel menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Hotaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Asanuma terlihat menekan bel di pintu kamar asrama bernomor B-313 lagi lalu menunggu agar pintu dibuka. Hotaru membuka pintu kamar tak lama kemudian. Gadis itu ada di belakangnya dengan posisi seperti bersembunyi di balik punggung Hotaru. Asanuma tertawa kecil melihat reaksi keponakannya.

"Oh, Paman!" Ucap gadis itu. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Hotaru dan memeluk Asanuma erat.

"Yuk, pulang dulu. Sudah selesai melihat kamarnya kan?" Ucap Asanuma. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Asanuma memandang Hotaru yang terlihat bersandar di daun pintu sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. "Kau tidak masalah kalau paman pasangkan dengan pemuda ini kan?"

"Eh?" Gadis itu merona.

"Kamarnya." Tambah Asanuma.

"Eh, oh. Ti, tidak masalah paman. Aku malah senang."

"Senang?" Nada Suara Asanuma sedikit naik. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Asanuma kembali memandang Hotaru. Kali ini Hotaru sudah menyakukan ponselnya dan memandang ke arah mereka.

"Hotaru. Aku harap kau benar-benar bisa dipercaya." Ucap Asanuma. Hotaru membungkuk 90 derajat. Asanuma menghela nafas puas.

~...~...~...~

Shinrei menekan bel pintu kamar asrama bernomor B313. Setelah berkeliling mencari nomor kamar adiknya itu, akhirnya ia menemukannya, berada tepat di depan kamar asramanya. Hotaru membuka pintunya dengan wajah mengantuk. Shinrei menggarukan kepalanya. Seperti ia beruntung karena mencari dari kamar terjauh sehingga adiknya punya kesempatan untuk memulihkan kesadarannya setelah terkena narkolepsi. Mungkin. Meski ia menyesal tidak melihat nama pemilik kamar di depannya dengan segera.

"Hanya Shinrei." Ucap Hotaru yang bergerak seolah mau menutup pintu.

"Eh! Tunggu! Aku mau masuk ke kamarmu!"

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Ayolah, seorang kakak berkunjung ke kamar adiknya itu perlu alasan juga ya?"

"Memang kau kakakku?" Amarah Shinrei nyaris meledak. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk meredakan amarahnya. Shinrei berjalan masuk ke kamar Hotaru dan menunggu Hotaru menutup pintu utama kamarnya. Hotaru berjalan mendahului Shinrei lalu duduk di Sofa.

"Teman sekamar mu belum datang juga?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Tadi sudah melihat-lihat. Tapi katanya sehari sebelum masuk baru dia pindahan." Ucap Hotaru. Shinrei mengangguk kecil.

"Kamarmu tidak ada TV?" Tanya Shinrei lagi.

"Aku membawanya masuk ke kamarnya Miyazawa-san. Aku tidak perlu TV."

"Miyazawa-san? Maksudmu teman sekamarmu itu Miyazawa Zakuro si peringkat kelima paralel? Dia perempuan kan? Kamu sekamar dengan perempuan?!"

"...." Hotaru hanya diam memandang langit-langit. Shinrei lama-lama kesal, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke depan di mana sebuah kulkas berada. Hotaru tertawa dalam hatinya. "Kan bisa lihat papan nama depan pintu."

"Eh, aku belum lihat betul sih tadi. Yha, wajar sih, namamu sekarang terdengar seperti nama perempuan. Dan lagi dengan sistem kamar dalam kamar begini, aku rasa tidak masalah kalau kalian sekamar meski beda jenis kelamin." Ucap Shinrei seraya mengambil dua buah kaleng kopi dari dalam kulkas. 

"Sudah ada isinya?"

"Setiap kali ganti semester bakal diisi memang. Kan bakal ada mahasiswa baru terus." Shinrei mengulurkan sebuah kaleng kopi pada Hotaru. Hotaru menerimanya dan langsung membukanya. "Bersyukurlah kamu dapat beasiswa penuh juga karena kamu masuk 10 besar fakultas. Seandainya nilaimu buruk juga kamu gak akan keluar sampai kamu lulus di kampus ini."

Hotaru memandang langit-langit lagi.  _ 'Berarti selama kuliah aku bakal tinggal dengan Miyazawa-san, mungkin aku bakal mengerti juga maksud Saisei dan Saishi saat masa pengenalan.' _

"Hei…, kamu kena narkolepsi lagi?" Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Shinrei. Shinrei menghela nafas saat Hotaru akhirnya bereaksi pada perkataannya.

"Memang kau bilang apa?"

"Aku boleh tidur di sini sampai teman sekamarku datang tidak?"

"Penakut."

"ENAK AJA! Ayolah, selama 18 tahun ini aku belum pernah satu rumah denganmu. Sekali ini saja, ya?"

"Miyazawa-san akan marah. Dia cewe."

"Kalau gitu kamu yang ke kamarku deh! Mau ya? Ya? Ya??"

Hotaru menarik nafasnya, ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.  _ 'Sikap ngototnya mirip Akari.' _

"Ya sudah. Di kamarmu."

"YES!" Shinrei bersorak gembira. Hotaru berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

_ 'Sepertinya PDA dan Ponsel keduaku ini perlu aku tinggal supaya Shinrei tidak tahu kalau aku dan Kiru orang yang sama.' _ Hotaru meletakan PDA dan Ponselnya yang memiliki strap berbentuk burung api dalam keadaan mati di dalam laci meja belajarnya. 

Hotaru keluar setelah yakin semua peralatan dan atribut dari Kiru telah tersimpan dengan sempurna. Shinrei yang tadi masih duduk santai di sofa segera melompat dan merangkul adiknya itu. Hotaru menghela nafas sembari memutar matanya. Ia dan Shinrei akhirnya berjalan keluar kamarnya. Hotaru mengunci kamarnya lalu mengikuti Shinrei yang ternyata menempati Kamar di depannya.

_ 'Untung bukan di sebelah kamar.' _ Batin Hotaru. Shinrei membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

"Selamat datang di kamarku!"

"Nakamura Saito?" Gumam Hotaru sembari melihat papan nama di samping kanan pintu. Shinrei yang sudah masuk keluar lagi. Ia sedikit kesal dengan reaksi setengah adiknya itu, tapi akhirnya membiarkannya.

"Itu Lho… yang mendapat peringkat 4 Fakultas Teknologi Informasi. Tadi dia sudah datang melihat tapi lusa baru pindahan…." Jelas Shinrei.

Hotaru bergumam sesuatu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar setengah kakaknya itu. Benar-benar sama persis dengan kamarnya. Hanya saja jika kamarnya berjalan ke Kiri maka kamar Shinrei berjalan ke Kanan.

"Kamar kita tidak jauh beda." Ucap Hotaru.

"Kan depan-depanan." Ujar Shinrei. "Kasur di kamarku kan double bed…, kita tidur bareng ya malam ini."

"Penakut."

"ENAK AJA! Kan tadi kamu bilang di ruangan mu kamar utamanya dipakai Miyazawa-san!"

"Masa'?"

"IYA!" Shinrei memijat keningnya. Hotaru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lalu tertawa kecil. Rasanya senang saat ia mempermainkan emosi setengah kakaknya itu.

"Nanti Saisei marah karena kita homo." Shinrei mengepalkan tangannya dan melempar kunci kamarnya ke arah setengah adiknya. Hotaru menghindar sembari tertawa datar. 

"KALAU KAKAK ADIK KAN GAK APA KALI!!" Bentak Shinrei kesal.

"Kau kakakku?"

"PERSETAN!"

"Haha." Hotaru tertawa datar lagi. Shinrei menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Shinrei mengambil kembali kunci kamarnya.

"Dan Miyazawa-san akan kecewa saat tau kau homo denganku!" Balasnya.

"Miyazawa-san kenapa kecewa?" Hotaru duduk di sofa tanpa bertanya pada empunya. Ia mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya. Ia memang tidak perlu televisi karena PDAnya sudah cukup untuk memberinya banyak informasi. Sayangnya ia harus menyembunyikannya agar Shinrei tidak tau identitas keduanya secepat ini.

"Lho, kan kata Saisei, Miyazawa-san menyukaimu sejak zaman SMP?" Hotaru menjatuhkan remote televisi untungnya masih jatuh di atas sofa.

_ 'Jadi itu yang dimaksud Saisei dan Saishi Kemarin? Miyazawa-san menyukaiku?'  _ Shinrei tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hotaru menutup mulutnya lagi dengan tangan, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh di pikirannya. Tak lama wajahnya kembali datar dan memandang Shinrei.

"Sudah tahu. Memangnya dia masih mengincarku ya?"

"Entahlah, tapi Saisei pernah nonton waktu Miyazawa-san dulu di wawancara. Katanya dia masih menyukai teman sekelasnya yang sangat pintar di akhir masa SMP."

"Nakayama-san kali maksudnya."

"Nakayama-san?" Shinrei memandang adiknya itu. Adiknya itu menekan-nekan remote televisi dan mencari channel yang menarik untuknya.

"Soalnya teman sekelasnya yang sangat pintar di tahun ketiganya saat itu cuma Nakayama Kiru. Aku kan satu kelas dengan Miyazawa-san hanya di tahun pertama."

"Oh begitu."

"Kenapa Saisei menyimpulkan aku sebagai 'teman sekelasnya yang sangat pintar'?" Hotaru memandang Shinrei. Shinrei terlihat mulai mempertanyakan kebenaran informasi itu.  _ 'Seharusnya Saisei tidak mengatakan kalimat "sangat pintar" itu di depan Shinrei.'  _

"Kalau ternyata kamu yang disuka gimana? Bisa saja karena diwawancara wartawan infotainment, dia bohong gitu? Bohong di bagian sangat pintar…, supaya menaikan rating gitu? Atau karena dia tahu Nakayama-san orang yang tidak bisa diketahui publik secara sembarangan, makanya dia kasih image Nakayama-san supaya media tidak memfokuskan diri lagi pada orang yang disukai Miyazawa-san. Saisei kan dulu temenan dengan Miyazawa-san, wajar dia tahu siapa yang Miyazawa-san aslinya suka."

_ 'Memang pintar setengah kakakku ini.' _

"Emang bisa gitu?"

"Bisa saja. Kan sering artis begitu. Apalagi Miyazawa-san dulu artis cilik, orang tuanya pasti tidak memperbolehkannya berpacaran juga." Ujar Shinrei. "Eh, tapi sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Miyazawa-san berhenti jadi artis cilik ya…."

"Orang tuanya sudah tiada?"

"Oh kamu gak tau? Kira-kira seminggu lagi kita libur musim panas di tahun pertama SMA, kedua orang tua Miyazawa-san mengalami kecelakaan. Dulu semua program infotainment memberitakan hal itu selama sebulan penuh." Jelas Shinrei.

_ 'Sepertinya aku pernah baca, tapi karena berhubungan dengan artis aku kurang tertarik.'  _

"Hm…, kamu suka Miyazawa-san juga ya?" Kekeh Shinrei. Hotaru hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat Shinrei yang tertawa-tawa sendiri. Hotaru mengedikkan bahunya, dan kembali memandang televisi. Shinrei merangkul adiknya itu. "Sini aku ajarin supaya Miyazawa-san menyukaimu."

"Gak perlu." Hotaru mematikan televisi lalu berdiri meninggalkan Shinrei masuk ke kamar mandi. Shinrei berdecak, tak lama ia tersenyum. "Ternyata adikku tsundere juga."

~...~...~...~

Esok harinya, Hotaru langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Meski ini pertama kalinya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ia sudah pernah merasakannya. Pun meski begitu mereka bisa dibilang cukup akrab. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. Sepertinya kalau sang ayah tidak memperlakukan ibu dan dirinya seperti ini, Ia dan Shinrei akan jadi saudara laki-laki yang paling akrab. 

Hotaru menyalakan PDA dan Ponsel keduanya lagi. Berita yang ia lihat kemarin membuatnya sedikit was-was. "Mungkin aku harus memasang pengamanan tambahan, ya."

_ 'Hei, Narumi…, eh selama empat tahun kamu mau dipanggil Nakayama, ya…, sudah lihat berita kemarin?' _ Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel keduanya.

_ 'Oi, Nakayama! Balas donk!' _

_ 'Nakayama!!' _

_ 'Oi, jangan bilang kamu juga bernasib sama? Nakayamaaa!!!' _

"Berita yang aku lihat di televisi itu pasti." Gumam Hotaru sembari mengetik pesan pada orang itu.

_ 'Maaf, kemarin ada masalah dengan penghuni kamar asrama sebelah. Memangnya ada berita apa, Amurei?' _

Hotaru membiarkan ponsel keduanya tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, menunggu balasan teman satu pekerjaannya itu. Hotaru memandang meja belajarnya juga lemari pakaiannya. "Sepertinya harus dibalik posisinya."

Hotaru menyingkirkan tas berisi pakaiannya ke sudut ruangan. Hotaru membuka pintunya dan menarik kursi serta meja belajarnya ke luar kamarnya. Hotaru kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel keduanya yang berbunyi. Rekan sejawatnya itu sudah membalas pesannya.

_ 'Syukurlah Narumi…, kamu sudah tau kalau ada rekan kita yang diserang? Untung dia masih hidup.' _

Hotaru menghela nafas. "Bahaya juga kalau penyerangannya sampai melibatkan baku tembak atau bahkan ledakan bom di asrama atau kampus ini." Hotaru bergidik membayangkannya. Hotaru belum sempat membalas saat tiba-tiba bel kamar asramanya berbunyi. Hotaru membuka aplikasi lain yang menampilkan sosok seseorang yang mengenakan topi dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Hotaru menyakukan ponselnya itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama kamar asramanya itu.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memandang petugas polisi yang sedang mengangkut seorang pria yang sudah tertembak di salah satu kakinya ke dalam mobil polisi. Hotaru tertawa datar saat mobil yang dikendarai Wakil Rektor Touhaku dan Rektor Asanuma nyaris bertabrakan saat mereka hendak parkir. Shinrei di sampingnya menghela nafas lega.

Sesaat tadi Hotaru memang dibantu oleh Shinrei untuk meringkus penjahat tadi. Hotaru memang ahli bela diri, tapi jika melawan seorang bersenjata ia juga bisa kewalahan. Untungnya Shinrei keluar dari kamar sembari membawa pisau dari dapurnya dan menusuk salah satu lengan pelaku tersebut. Sekaligus membuat celah agar Hotaru bisa bereaksi untuk membuang pistol di tangan pelaku dan memakai teknik bela diri untuk menghilangkan kesadaran pelaku. Setelah sang pelaku hilang kesadaran, ia segera memanggil polisi untuk mengamankan si pelaku. Hanya saja saat akan diamankan, si pelaku kembali tersadar dan membuat Hotaru terpaksa menggunakan pistol untuk melumpuhkan si pelaku.

"Kau sepertinya sudah biasa menggunakan pistol, Keikoku."

"Hng…, tanganku masih gemetar tapi…."

"Kok Yuan-sensei tidak datang juga?" Tanya Shinrei setelah ia melihat ayah dan ibunya keluar dari mobil dengan posisi panik.

"Aku emang gak ngasih tahu. Aku gak mau Yun-Yun bawa Hirari yang panik ke sini…, adikku itu ada sindrom Brother Complex." Jelas Hotaru lalu menyingkir dari Shinrei. Ayah mereka langsung memeluk Shinrei. Hotaru tertawa datar saat melihat setengah kakaknya dan ayah kandungnya itu terjatuh bersama.

"Keikoku-chan, gak apa?" Tanya ibu Shinrei sembari memeriksa tubuh Hotaru. Hotaru tidak menjawab dan membiarkan ibu tirinya itu memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menangkap pelakunya?" Tanya Asanuma yang datang setelah berbicara dengan polisi. Hotaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Shinrei berdiri bersama ayahnya itu lalu mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku sedang santai menonton acara masak sambil bersiap untuk memasak, tiba-tiba saja layar televisiku menampilkan adegan Keikoku yang menghindari tembakan pelaku. Kamar asrama ternyata kedap suara…." Jelas Shinrei.

"Dia pakai peredam." Ucap Hotaru.

"Oh, iya. Dia pakai peredam juga." Shinrei melanjutkan. "Aku mengambil pisau dapur, lalu dari televisi aku perkirakan kapan waktu yang tepat saat si pelaku memunggungi pintu kamarku. Dan disaat itu aku membuka pintu dan langsung menusuk salah satu lengannya. Keikoku menendang tangan yang mengenggam pistol hingga pistolnya lepas…."

"ITU BERBAHAYA SEKALI REI!" bentak ayahnya itu. Shinrei hanya menunduk.

"Setelah itu Aku pakai teknik untuk menghilangkan kesadaran orang tadi. Saat orang ini mengambil tali untuk mengikat si pelaku, aku telepon polisi." Lanjut Hotaru. "Polisi datang tapi kesadaran orang itu balik, dia lepas tali yang diikat orang ini lalu serang polisi."

"Lalu kau menggunakan pistol milik pelaku untuk menembak salah satu kakinya?" Tanya Asanuma. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya, mengangguk kecil.

"Habis dia pakai pisau dapurnya orang ini untuk menyerang ka…." Hotaru menguap dan mengucek matanya. Ibunya Shinrei itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh anak tirinya yang mendadak lemas dan terjatuh itu.

"Narkolepsinya kumat." Ibunya Shinrei itu tertawa kecil seraya mengelus rambut emas Hotaru. Asanuma menghela nafas dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ya syukurlah mereka berdua selamat. Tapi bisa-bisanya orang itu menyerang anak didik kita ini." Ucap Asanuma.

"Dia menyebut-nyebut nama 'Suzaku', 'hacker', dan lainnya sambil menyerang Hotaru. Tapi setahuku Hotaru bahkan masih kesulitan untuk menjelajah dunia maya." Jelas Shinrei.

"Suzaku The Hacker. Itu nama sandi Nakayama Kiru di dunia maya. Bahkan banyak yang akhirnya memanggilnya dengan nama Suzaku ketimbang Nakayama-san." Ucap seseorang di belakang mereka. Asanuma, Shinrei, dan kedua orang tua Shinrei memandang seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis dengan rambut berwarna putih. Ia mengenakan coat over suit. Dari wajahnya, mereka yakin usia pemuda itu tidak jauh beda dengan usia Shinrei.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ayahnya Shinrei.

"Orang yang akan mengurus kasus penyerangan anggota-anggota muda di pemerintahan ini. Perkenalkan, Okita Amurei dari Komisi Nasional Keamanan Publik." Pemuda itu menunduk singkat. Keempat orang itu ikut menunduk.

"Nakayama Kiru? Tapi yang dia serang adikku!" Balas Shinrei.

"Pertama kemungkinan dia salah kamar. Kedua…, mungkin adikmu itu umpan agar Nakayama-san Keluar." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Umpan?" Tanya Shinrei dan kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

"Bisa saja adikmu tahu betul siapa Nakayama Kiru yang sebenarnya."


	3. Chapter 3

"Senang melihatmu masih sehat Narumi." Ucap Amurei. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Well, kalau Narkolepsi tidak termasuk penyakit, yha aku masih segar bugar." Balas Hotaru. Amurei terkekeh, saat ini dia sedang mengambil keterangan saksi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rekan sejawatnya. Meskipun Hotaru lebih bekerja di _Cyber Intelligence and Code Agency_ (CICA).

"Kalau saja kau bukan anggota CICA kenal mungkin kau akan terkena sanksi karena menggunakan senjata api, Narumi." Kekeh Amurei.

"Well, malah aku memang harusnya diberi sanksi. Orang-orang di luar sana tidak boleh tahu kalau Nakayama Kiru dan Narumi Hotaru adalah orang yang sama kan? Lagipula, saat itu aku tidak membawa senjata apapun."

"Bercanda Narumi…, justru kamu bakal dilindungi mengenai pemakaian senjata itu sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Para polisi juga melihat kamu hanya sekali menembak itu pun kamu langsung gemetaran. Seolah kamu baru pertama kali pakai senjata."

"Hahaha, aktingku bagus juga. Sampai bisa menipu para polisi." Hotaru menghela nafasnya.

"Kelihatannya kamu sengaja melibatkan kakak tirimu ya? Hanya Ahli Teknologi sekaliber dirimu yang bisa mengubah jaringan televisi menjadi jaringan cctv." Hotaru mengembangkan senyumnya. Amurei melipat tangannya di depan dada. Terbiasa bekerja sama dengan Hotaru membuatnya paham maksud senyuman Hotaru. 

"Aku bisa bernasib sama dengan anggota divisi kriminal itu, jika tidak melibatkannya. Walau kecil kemungkinan, mereka tidak mau melibatkan warga sipil karena target mereka sendiri adalah kita. Seandainya ada warga sipil terlibat, meski kecil kemungkinannya, dia bisa lengah dan akhirnya tertangkap. Dan ternyata benar dugaanku"

"Duh, kau ternyata bisa licik juga ya…." Kekeh Amurei.

"Kalau tidak licik, bagaimana aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini?" Balas Hotaru. Amurei tertawa dan mengiyakan. "Tindakannya terorganisasi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Bidang investigasi sedang mencari otak kriminalnya." Hotaru menghela nafasnya.

"Sampai ketemu otaknya, keberadaanku di asrama itu bakal terus terancam donk…."

"Well, kamu mau bersembunyi dulu di markas? Ku dengar kegiatan kuliahmu juga belum dimulai kan?"

"Itu sama saja dengan memberitahu kalau Narumi Hotaru dan Nakayama Kiru adalah orang yang sama, deh."

"Hahaha, iya juga ya. Sekarang kamu berperan ganda, eh malah kayaknya berperan tiga ya…, Dari dulu kan kamu sudah berperan ganda."

"Masih ganda sih. Cuma kalau dulu gak ada fisiknya. Sekarang dibuat ada."

"Rektormu setuju itu sih, yang bikin aku luar biasa salut. Rektor di kampusku nggak tuh. Padahal aku juga berperan ganda."

"Beda kampus beda kebijakan. Kebetulan kebijakan kampusku baik padaku." Kekeh Hotaru.

"Tahu gitu, tahun lalu aku masuk kampusmu juga biar aku dapat kebijakan sepertimu, plus jadi senpaimu gitu." Keluh Amurei. Hotaru tertawa mendengar keluhan rekan sejawatnya itu.

"Pindah saja. Toh usiamu jauh lebih muda dariku. Kalau masuk di tempat yang sama sekarang kita bisa sepantaran."

"Ih, malas ngulang. Kalau bukan karena diminta atasan juga aku gak mau deh berurusan dengan namanya pendidikan lagi. Otakku lebih pintar dari pendidikan saat ini." keluh Amurei sembari menyombongkan diri. Hotaru hanya tertawa datar mendengar nada sombong yang dikeluarkan Amurei.

"Terserahmu deh."

~...~...~...~

"Kemarin…, bukannya bilang mau tinggal di asrama sehari sebelum masuk?” tanya Hotaru pada gadis yang sedang tersenyum di depan kamarnya.

“Aku berubah pikiran…, kalau sehari sebelum masuk, aku takutnya malah gak bisa tidur karena terlalu gugup lalu besok saat masuk malah gak bisa mengikuti pengajaran dosen.” ujar gadis itu. Hotaru mengangguk, ia lalu membantu rekan sekamarnya itu membawa tas besar yang ia gunakan untuk membawa pakaian dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya yang ia butuhkan untuk tinggal kurang lebih 4 tahun di sana. 

“Miyazawa-san…, gak takut?" Hotaru meletakan barang yang ia bawa tepat di samping tempat tidur milik gadis yang ada di belakang punggungnya itu. Ia menggerakan sedikit pundaknya sebelum berbalik memandang gadis yang hanya tersenyum.

"Sama seperti dulu…, kau pasti akan melindungiku kan?"

"Dulu mudah, karena mereka masih anak-anak…, mereka cuma gertak sambal. Sekarang sudah dewasa, adanya baku hantam tidak bisa dihindari."

"Tapi, kemarin kan kamu berhasil meringkus pelakunya…, lagipula kata pamanku, dia mengincar Nakayama-san tapi salah kamar." Hotaru mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

"Fujikage-san tidak memberitahumu?"

"Memberi tahu apa?" Tanya Gadis itu balik. Hotaru terdiam sejenak lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bukannya aku bilang 'Fujikage-san yang memberitahumu?' Ya?"

"Eh, oh! Iya, paman yang beri tahu aku soal detail kejadian kemarin." Gadis itu ikut menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Narumi-san…, kalau kita hanya berdua seperti ini…, panggil aku dengan Zakuro saja."

"Kamu sendiri masih memanggilku dengan 'Narumi-san'." Wajah Hotaru masih terlihat datar, tapi sebenarnya ia tersenyum kecil melihat gadis di hadapannya itu kini salah tingkah. Hotaru meletakkan lengannya di pundak gadis itu dan menepuknya lembut. "Zakuro-san juga harus memanggilku Hotaru kalau begitu."

Hotaru berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadi rekan sekamarnya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu berbalik.

"Baiklah Hotaru-kun." Ucap gadis itu. Gadis itu tahu, meski wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat datar, tapi sudut bibirnya naik beberapa mili. Menandakan ia tersenyum. 

Suara ketukan pintu di kamar mereka terdengar. Hotaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat layarnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu utama kamar mereka itu. Gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan jendela kamarnya juga tertutup, sesuai instruksi Hotaru yang ia lakukan dengan tangannya. Gadis itu ingat sekali bahasa yang dulu mereka buat saat mereka masih memasuki jenjang sekolah dasar. Gadis itu berjongkok dan melindungi kepalanya saat mendengar suara seperti baku hantam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ha! Rasakan! Untung kita kemari, ya…, Hotaru."

Setelah ucapan itu suara baku hantam di depan kamarnya langsung hilang. Gadis itu masih melindungi dirinya, menunggu kode aman dari Hotaru.

"Nakayama-san sepertinya menjadikanmu umpan, ya. Orang-orang seperti ini datang terus menerus untuk melumpuhkanmu."

"Hmm…."

"Hei, kau gak ada protes gitu ke rektor? Atau minta perlindungan gitu dari rektor?"

"Sudah kok."

"Kok gak ada respon? Aku akan beritahu Kak Hishigi!"

"Ada kok. Itu. Kalian datangnya lebih cepat saja."

"Eh? Oh! Ini Pak orangnya! Sudah kami ikat kuat!!"

"Syukurlah kamu masih tinggal sendiri ya. Kalau rekan sekamarmu sudah datang bisa gawat juga."

"Tinggal…."

Suara ketukan lembut dengan irama terdengar di pintu kamar pribadi gadis itu. Gadis itu berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. "Miyazawa-san baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

"Hmm…, baguslah."

"Sudah datang toh." Gadis itu memandang seorang lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Hotaru, berambut coklat sedikit menuju ke warna jingga. Warna matanya kehijauan. "EH?! GADIS??!!"

"WAAAH!! KAU MENYELUNDUPKAN PEREMPUAN KE KAMARMU YA?" Teriak seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dan berambut agak perak, yang tiba-tiba menerjang Hotaru. Gadis itu mundur dan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Bukan menyelundupkan. Hotaru kan memang sekamar dengan Miyazawa Zakuro…, perempuan. Kak Hishigi beritahu." Ucap seorang lagi. Gadis itu tidak yakin seorang lagi ini seorang pemuda atau seorang gadis. Orang itu yang paling tinggi dari mereka, wajahnya cantik dengan warna mata dan rambut berwarna merah muda. Meski sudah dibuat sehalus mungkin mengikuti nada suara wanita, gadis itu dapat mendengar jelas suara jakun khas lelaki dari orang tersebut.

"Hoo…, HA? ENAK BANGET KAU! AKU SENGSARA SELAMA 4 TAHUN HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN SI SOMBONG AKIRA!!"

"LU SENDIRI SOMBONG BONTEN!!"

"Berisik."

"Hohoho! Aku juga sekamar dengan seorang perempuan kok!"

"KAU BERCANDA AKARI? DIA BUKAN LAKI??"

"Berisik." Hotaru menutup telinganya dan bergerak ke arah rekan sekamarnya itu. "Abaikan mereka. Mereka gila."

"APA KATAMU BOLOT??!!" Teriak protes ketiga lainnya.

"Kamu kunci kamarmu saja. Kalau berisik nyalain tv."

"Baiklah Narumi-san…."

~...~...~...~

"Aku yakin banget kayaknya rekan sekamar kita tertukar, Hotaru." Ucap Akari yang duduk di meja makan, menunggu Hotaru selesai memasak.

"Iya aku curiganya begitu. Aku rasa Akari dan Hotaru harusnya sekamar, lalu Miyazawa-san dan Sato-san yang sekamar. Nama Hotaru kan nama Feminim, sementara nama Ashura terdengar Maskulin…, makanya kalian tertukar." Jelas Akira yang duduk di bagian kanan Akari.

"Terus kenapa kalian gak protes?" Tanya Bontenmaru yang duduk di bagian kiri Akari.

"Aku sih selama Sato-san tidak protes aku juga gak protes. Sato-san mungkin mikir aku perempuan juga, hohoho…." Akari tertawa kecil.

"Ku gak heran sih. Kau kan banci." Ucap Akira dan Bontenmaru bersamaan dengan mata datar. Akari langsung meninju kedua temannya itu hingga mereka jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Hotaru memutar matanya lalu lanjut memasak.

"Berisik."

"Ya maaf deh." Kekeh Akari dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. Bontenmaru dan Akira mengeluh sembari kembali duduk di kedua sisi Akari.

"Kalau kau Hotaru?" Tanya Akira.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Itu masalah rekan sekamarmu…, gak protes?" Jelas Bonten.

"Kenapa protes?"

"Yha kan kamu seruangan dengan perempuan." Tambah Akari.

"Biasanya yang protes perempuan. Miyazawa-san tidak."

"Hm…, kalau Sato-san aku rasa wajar belum protes karena rupa banci ini memang mirip sekali dengan perempuan pada umumnya. Sementara kau benar-benar seperti lelaki, Hotaru. Aneh juga Miyazawa-san tidak protes." Ucap Bontenmaru. Bontenmaru lalu mengaduh kesakitan akibat dicubit oleh Akari. Hotaru memandang pintu kamar rekan seruangannya itu.

"Aku dengar dari Saishi…, katanya Miyazawa-san dan dirimu sempat satu SD dan SMP ya?" Ucap Akira. Hotaru meletakan mangkuk nasi di meja. Akira tidak melanjutkan hingga semua hidangan ada di meja. "Aku juga dengar kalau Miyazawa-san menyukaimu. Makanya mungkin karena alasan itu Miyazawa-san tidak protes."

Hotaru menjatuhkan celemek yang baru saja akan ia gantung. Bereaksi sama seperti saat ia pertama kali mendengarnya. _'Mereka tidak seperti Shinrei yang pintar…, alasan apa yang harus aku buat kalau Saishi juga menyebut kata temannya yang sangat pintar itu pada mereka?'_

"Hohoho…, kalau aku jadi Miyazawa-san, aku juga gak akan protes soal rekan sekamar itu sih. Bisa sekamar dengan orang yang disukai itu pasti rasanya luar biasa." Ucap Akari.

"Kamu memang gak peka, ya. Bocah pirang…." Kekeh Bontenmaru.

"Walau kepintarannya sebelas dua belas sama kita, tapi emang cuma Hotaru yang punya wajah menarik sih ya. Bonten terlalu tua, Akira malah terlalu kekanakan. Aku juga menarik sih, tapi laki-laki semua yang tertarik." Akari berpose layaknya detektif di komik-komik sedang berpikir.

"Ya kau kan banci." Akari langsung memukul Bontenmaru dan Akira lagi.

Hotaru menghela nafas. _'Mereka terlalu bodoh.'_ Hotaru berjalan mengetuk pintu kamar rekan seruangannya. Hotaru memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat pintu terbuka. "Mau ikut makan? Aku sudah masak."

"Eh, bo, boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo makan bersama kami, Miyazawa-san!! Masakan Hotaru enak banget kok!!" Ucap Akari.

Mereka berlima akhirnya makan bersama. Sesekali Akari dan Bontenmaru bergantian menggoda Hotaru dan teman sekamarnya itu. Hotaru hanya diam sembari memutar matanya sementara teman sekamarnya itu tak bisa berhenti merona merah. Akira sesekali memberi nasihat pada teman sekamar Hotaru itu untuk berhenti mengejar Hotaru dengan menceritakan segala keburukan Hotaru. Hotaru lagi-lagi hanya memutar matanya sementara teman sekamarnya itu menanggapi dengan serius. Tak terasa hari sudah sore, ketiga teman SMA Hotaru itu akhirnya pamit pulang.

"Kami balik dulu ya. Besok main lagi!" Ucap Akari. Akira dan Bontenmaru melambaikan tangan sembari mengedipkan salah satu mata mereka. Hotaru melambai datar, sementara gadis teman sekamar Hotaru melambai dengan senyum. Gadis itu masuk ke ruangan yang jadi ruang tamu di kamarnya itu lalu duduk di sofa, ia bersenandung kecil. Hotaru yang selesai mengunci pintu memandang gadis itu sejenak.

"Miyazawa-san kelihatan senang." Ucap Hotaru yang berjalan menuju bagian kamar mereka yang menjadi dapur.

"Sekarang kita sudah berdua, panggil aku Zakuro." Gadis itu membalikkan badannya melirik Hotaru yang sedang membereskan piring bekas makan mereka. "Aku senang karena aku akhirnya punya teman baru. Yha, entah mereka menganggapku teman juga atau tidak sih…."

Hotaru hanya bergumam. "Mereka menganggapmu itu agak lain sih kalau aku lihat."

"..., agak lain?" Suara gadis itu sedikit lesu.

"Yha…, mereka bersikap seolah kamu pacarku. Mereka menganggapmu sebagai pacar teman mereka yang asik juga dijadikan teman." Hotaru berbalik, ia melihat gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hotaru tersenyum kecil, reaksi gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya kalau ucapan Saisei dan Saishi pada Shinrei dan keempat temannya itu ada benarnya. Hotaru mengangkat sebagian piring bekas makan mereka menuju tempat pencucian.

"Ah, biar aku bantu." Ucap gadis itu sembari mengangkat sisa piring yang tidak sempat diangkat Hotaru.

"Makasih."

~...~...~...~

"Oh Miyazawa-san sudah datang rupanya." Gumam Shinrei saat Zakuro yang membuka pintu kamar utama mereka. "Kenapa Miyazawa-san yang membuka pintu? Kan bahaya kalau seandainya aku adalah penjahat yang kemarin menyerang Keikoku gimana??"

"Keikoku? Maksudnya Narumi-san? Itu soalnya Narumi-san bilang kecil kemungkinan pelaku menyerang dua kali. Tadi, waktu teman Narumi-san yang lain datang, Narumi-san sudah diserang…." Jelas Zakuro. "Dan lagi, Mibu-san tadi teriak memanggil, jadi ya…, aku kira aman."

Shinrei menggaruk pipinya, tidak terbiasa memanggil setengah adiknya itu dengan nama baru sang adik. "Terus sekarang, Keikoku…, maksudku Hotaru dimana? Kamu sendirian? Tetap bahaya lho buat gadis sepertimu membuka pintu untuk orang tak dikenal."

"Hotaru lagi ke bawah sebentar. Komplain soal air di kamar mandiku yang tidak mengalir."

"Begitu…, lain kali Miyazawa-san jangan buka pintu dengan mudahnya begini. Miyazawa-san kan seorang gadis." Ucap Shinrei menasihati Zakuro. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Hotaru yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Shinrei. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, Shinrei yakin sesaat tadi setengah adiknya itu berlari menghampiri dirinya. "Miyazawa-san juga kenapa keluar? Meski kemungkinannya kecil tapi tetap bahaya Miyazawa-san…, lain kali, kecuali Miyazawa-san sendiri yang mengundang tunggu aku kembali ke kamar saja untuk membuka pintu oke?"

"Kau bisa perhatian juga rupanya." Gumam Shinrei yang sedikit terkejut dengan perhatian yang setengah adiknya itu berikan pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Iya, Narumi-san…, aku akan lebih berhati-hati sekarang." Zakuro tersenyum sembari memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai. Hotaru mengusap pundak Zakuro sejenak sebelum beralih pada setengah kakaknya itu.

"Terus ngapain kamu kesini?"

"Ah enggak…, tadinya mau ngajakin tidur sekamar lagi, kan teman sekamarku baru datang besok…, tapi karena Miyazawa-san ternyata sudah datang, kayaknya gak bisa ya…." Ucap Shinrei sedikit tertawa lesu. Hotaru melirik Zakuro yang terlihat iba dengan Shinrei. Hotaru menghela nafasnya.

"Miyazawa-san malam ini jangan lupa mengunci kamar pribadi ya. Aku dan kakak penakutku ini sepertinya akan tidur di ruang tamu."

"Eh?" Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya. Zakuro tersenyum sembari mengangguk menyetujui. Hotaru balas memandang Shinrei.. "Eh, Aku gak penakut Keikoku!"

"Kalau gak takut kenapa gak berani tidur sendiri? Dan namaku Hotaru."

"Eh itu ya…." Shinrei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Zakuro tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Shinrei yang berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Zakuro berhenti tertawa saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kakak?"

"Oh? Miyazawa-san tidak tahu? Kami saudara seayah. Meski kami lain ibu, tapi status kami tetap kakak adik." Jelas Shinrei sedikit sendu.

"Ibuku setelah diceraikan, menikah lagi dengan anak lelaki kedua keluarga Narumi, makanya nama keluarga kami sekarang beda." Tambah Hotaru tanpa ada perubahan suasana hati. Zakuro mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita bicara depan pintu?"

Zakuro hanya menggaruk pipinya dan menggeser tubuhnya. Hotaru menepuk pelan pundak Zakuro seolah memintanya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, Hotaru melihat Shinrei dan menggunakan kepalanya untuk memintanya masuk ke kamar asramanya itu.

~...~...~...~

"Terima kasih, pak." Ucap Hotaru pada petugas yang membetulkan keran kamar mandi. Shinrei duduk di sofa, menonton televisi yang akhirnya dikeluarkan lagi dari kamar yang akan ditempati Zakuro. Zakuro juga duduk di sofa, tapi sedari tadi memandang Hotaru yang bolak-balik mengawasi petugas yang membetulkan keran di kamar yang akan digunakannya.

"Miyazawa-san suka sama adikku?" Bisik Shinrei. Zakuro merona, ia menunduk dan mengusap tangannya. "Bener ya?"

Hotaru menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berkumpul dengan rekan sekamar dan juga setengah kakaknya itu. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya saat Shinrei sedang tertawa kecil dan Zakuro yang semakin menunduk. Hotaru mengedikkan bahunya ia memandang layar televisi sejenak lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya melihat itu.

"Narumi-san tidak suka nonton televisi ya?" Gumam Zakuro. Shinrei menggeleng.

"Enggak kok, kemarin dia nonton di kamarku. Tapi, tontonannya dari kemarin berita melulu sih. Kita kan lagi nonton drama. Ternyata sebodoh apapun adikku di sekolah dulu, dia suka ngeliatin tayangan yang berbobot juga." Balas Shinrei. Zakuro mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Shinrei.

Hotaru keluar dari kamarnya membawa handuk, mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi kecil yang ada persis di samping kamarnya. Shinrei dan Zakuro terdiam beberapa saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa dia mengunci pintu kamarnya padahal hanya mandi?" Gumam Shinrei. Zakuro mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ucapan Shinrei mengenai tindakan aneh rekan sekamarnya itu sesaat tadi. "Tapi itu bagus juga sih. Miyazawa-san juga kalau mau mandi lebih baik kunci pintu kamar. Takut-takut Keikoku menyerangmu. Bagaimanapun kamu perempuan."

"Baiklah."

Saat drama yang ditonton Zakuro dan Shinrei selesai, selesai pula Hotaru mandi. Hotaru tanpa rasa malu di depan seorang gadis, hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Hotaru membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Terdengar suara di kunci untuk kedua kalinya. Zakuro langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Shinrei yang masih memproses kejadian sesaat tadi. Hotaru keluar kamarnya setelah berpakaian, ia juga membawa futon.

"Miyazawa-san sedang mandi?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Kayaknya." Balas Shinrei. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk.

"Kamu gak bawa futon sendiri? Di kamarku cuma ada satu."

"Oh iya! Bentar aku ambil dulu! Nanti bukan pintu kamarmu ya! Jangan biarin Miyazawa-san yang buka!" Shinrei berlari ke luar kamarnya.

Hotaru mengganti saluran televisinya lalu menepikan sofa dan menggelar futonnya. Hotaru membuka pintu kamar utamanya saat Shinrei berteriak memanggilnya dari luar. Shinrei masuk membawa gulungan futonnya. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia bersandar pada pintu kamar pribadinya sembari mengunci pintu kamarnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Shinrei yang sedang menggelar futonnya. Hotaru duduk di atas futon yang baru saja digelar Shinrei dan memandang Shinrei dengan intens. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya sudahlah." Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bergeser ke futon yang digelarnya sendiri dan memandang televisi yang sekarang menampilkan berita tentang penyerangan di asrama kampusnya itu. Hotaru mengabaikan Shinrei selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku cerita." Ucap Shinrei akhirnya. Ia nenunjuk layar televisi sejenak. "Karena kejadian itu, ayah berencana membawaku kembali ke rumah dan terus membujukku untuk menjauhimu. Ayah bilang kau membawa bencana untukku."

"Turuti ayahmu."

"Gak bisa!" Shinrei mengepalkan tangannya. Shinrei memandang setengah adiknya itu. "Yang salah itu Nakayama Kiru bukan kamu! Seandainya Nakayama-san tidak berkuliah di sini, tidak menjadikanmu sebagai target, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja! Dan…." Shinrei berhenti berbicara. Ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak salah. Suzaku juga tidak salah. Yang salah orang yang menyerang Suzaku dan aku." Ucap Hotaru lalu merebahkan badannya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Shinrei yang terputus. "Kalau tertangkap. Semua akan normal."

Shinrei memandang sang adik yang terlihat sangat santai. Shinrei tersenyum setelah diam, mencerna perkataan adiknya itu. Shinrei lalu mengangguk kecil. "Kau pintar juga Keikoku."

"Anak SD juga bisa berpikir begitu."

"Mungkin malah cuma anak SD yang bisa berpikir begitu." Tawa Shinrei. Hotaru memutar matanya sebelum kembali fokus ke layar televisi.

"Hirari yang bilang padaku. Ku pikir adikku akan memaksaku pulang saat dia meneleponku karena tahu ada kejadian begitu kemarin." Gumam Hotaru. Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya, ia sedikit lupa kalau selain setengah adik, dia juga punya adik tiri. Shinrei menggaruk pipinya sejenak, mungkin yang harusnya ia bilang pintar adalah adik tirinya.

"Adikmu masih SD?"

"Aku lupa saat ini dia sudah masuk SMP."

"Hmm…, sampaikan terima kasih karena sudah mencerahkan pemikiran kita."

"Adikku gak kenal dirimu. Lagipula, sepertinya dia akan membencimu kalau kalian bertemu."

"Iya kah?"

"Adikku ada sindrom brother complex kan…, ya?" Hotaru mengernyitkan keningnya. "Itulah…, dan karena menurutnya ayahku menyakitiku…, dia benci ayahku."

"Dia benci Yuan-sensei?"

"..., ayah kita."

"Eh oh." Shinrei menggaruk kepalanya. 

"Secara fisik kau mirip ayah. Aku yakin Hirari akan membencimu juga." Lanjut Hotaru. Shinrei menghela nafasnya.

"Kei…, apa kau juga benci ayah kita?" Tanya Shinrei. Shinrei memandang Hotaru. Mata Hotaru sudah terpejam, hembusan nafasnya terdengar teratur. Shinrei menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Oyasumi, Keikoku."

~...~...~...~

Pagi harinya, setelah membantu Shinrei kembali ke kamarnya, Hotaru akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia merapikan futonnya sendiri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk menyimpan kembali futon itu. Hotaru berjalan ke pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka lalu memandang penataan kamarnya yang masih saja terlihat sempit. Hotaru melipat tangannya memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menata ruangannya agar kamarnya terasa lebih luas dan tentunya cukup nyaman untuk dirinya bekerja. Meski ia hanya tinggal selama 4 tahun saja, tapi ia merasa harus tetap mengganti semua furniture yang ada dengan yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Hotaru menghela nafas, bagaimana pun ia tetap harus meminta izin pada Rektornya jika ia ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Sudah kelihatan lebih luas…, tapi tetap masih sempit ya."

Hotaru melirik ke kanannya, rekan sekamarnya itu sedang melihat-lihat penataan kamarnya. Hotaru sedikit bersyukur karena belum mengeluarkan peralatan elektroniknya. Ia tidak mau identitasnya ketahuan oleh rekan sekamarnya itu dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini. "Furniturenya terlalu besar…, mungkin aku akan coba tanya pada rektor apa boleh aku menggantinya. Daripada lemari pakaian terpisah seperti ini…, lebih baik dibuat laci-laci di bawah kolong tempat tidur untuk dijadikan tempat menyimpan pakaian. Jadi…, furniture besarnya cuma ranjang dan meja belajar."

"Hoo…, benar juga."

"Lagipula, laki-laki sepertiku tidak perlu banyak pakaian kan? Tiga sampai empat pasang sudah cukup. Paling banyak juga boxer…, bisa 10 mungkin."

"..., gak kedikitan?"

"Sudah ku bilang…, laki-laki tidak perlu banyak pakaian. Pakai, cuci, pakai lagi. Sesimpel itu."

"Hmm…, enaknya…."

"Ada enak dan tidaknya sih. Kadang ngebosenin juga buat orang yang lihat dan kadang diriku sendiri juga bosan. Lalu yang lebih parah…, kalau tidak sempat mencuci, itu akan jadi sedikit malapetaka." Hotaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tapi intinya aku biasa memakai pakaian yang sama berulang kali."

"Begitu…." Rekan sekamarnya itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan minta paman untuk mengganti lemari pakaianmu jadi lemari kecil yang muat untuk diletakan di kolong ranjang."

"..., gak perlu repot-repot. Aku yang akan minta sendiri."

"Tapi…."

"Aku gak mau rektor berpikir aku memaksamu, Zakuro-san…, apalagi karena kita akan sekamar kurang lebih selama empat tahun…, banyak mahasiswa yang akan menjadikan hal ini sebagai skandal…, dan pasti beberapa bulan ini hal itu akan merepotkan rektor…, aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran rektor, kalau sampai kau yang meminta untukku."

Rekan sekamarnya itu tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah…, tapi kalau pamanku menolak, aku tetap akan memintanya untukmu."

Hotaru menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Hotaru berbalik dan berjalan menuju bagian dapur. "Omurice…, tidak masalah kan?"

"Ha?" Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya memandang punggung Hotaru. Hotaru mengambil spatula. 

"Sarapan hari ini."

"Oh! Tidak masalah!"


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah seminggu penuh ia habiskan dengan merenovasi kecil kamar yang akan ditempatinya, Hotaru akhirnya cukup nyaman tinggal di kamar mungilnya itu. Hotaru memandang kalender yang ia pajang persis di samping tempat tidurnya. Besok pagi ia akan memulai aktivitas perkuliahan. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya. Rekan sekamarnya itu terlihat sedang menangis, akibat menonton drama. Rekan sekamarnya itu segera menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum pada Hotaru, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Zakuro-san besok mulai kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Hotaru lalu duduk di samping rekan sekamarnya itu. Rekannya sedikit gugup, tapi perlahan ia mulai santai.

"Mulai jam 9 pagi." Jawab rekannya itu.

"Kalau pulangnya?" Tanya Hotaru lagi.

"Kira-kira jam 2 siang…, memangnya kenapa?"

"Walau sudah tidak ada yang menyerang lagi…, tapi tetap harus waspada." Ucap Hotaru lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu terlihat sedang mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang. Rekannya itu ingin sekali melihat, tetapi ia merasa hal itu sangat tidak sopan sehingga ia menahan dirinya. Hotaru melirik rekan sekamarnya sejenak lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

_'ShiSeiTen Chaotic Disaster'_

_Hotaru: Ada yang dapat jadwal masuk jam 9 dan pulang jam 2?_

_Akari: Ha!?_

_Akari: Aku malah masuk jam 2 dan pulang jam 7 malem!_

_Bonten: Hohoho! Aku belum masuk donk besok…._

_Hotaru: @DateBonBon Hm…._

_Bonten: @HotaruIsMyName SERIUS! Nih liat sendiri jadwalku!_

_Bonten: *image*_

_Akira: @HotaruIsMyName Sayang aku beda sejam._

_Akira: Besok aku masuk jam 8 dan pulang jam 1._

_Akira: Kenapa memangnya?_

_Akari: Hohoho…, pasti @HotaruIsMyName mau minta tolong jagain rekan sekamarnya itu karena dia dapat jadwal yang berbeda dengan rekan sekamarnya itu._

_Hotaru: @CallMeAkari hm…._

_Akari: @HotaruIsMyName EH SERIUS?_

_Bonten: @CallMeAkari @ IceAkira SI MUKA BESI? MINTA TOLONG??_

_Akira: @DateBonBon @CallMeAkari DUNIA KIAMAT!!_

_Hotaru: @IceAkira @DateBonBon @CallMeAkari Sembarangan._

_Akari: Ini berita besar! Harus kasih tahu semua orang!!_

_Hotaru: …. Shiseiten Block._

_Akari: @HotaruIsMyName bercanda! Bercanda!_

_Akari: Yang paling dekat dengan jam kuliahnya sih @IceAkira ya…,_

_Akari: Paling cuma @IceAkira yang bisa nemenin._

_Hotaru: @CallMeAkari Pulang lebih bahaya._

_Akira: @HotaruIsMyName Pulangnya aku bisa nungguin kok._

_Akira: Cuma sejam._

_Akira: Aku nungguin sambil main bola._

_Hotaru: @IceAkira Hm…._

_Akira: @HotaruIsMyName Serius astaga…._

_Hotaru: Tidak Percaya @IceAkira._

_Bonten: @HotaruIsMyName Atau kau mau aku yang nemenin?_

_Bonten: Besok kan jadwalku kosong._

_Bonten: Jam 9 memastikan dia aman di kelas._

_Bonten: Jam 2 aku pastikan aman di kamarmu sampai kau pulang kelas._

_Bonten: Gimana?_

_Hotaru: @DateBonBon Mohon bantuannya._

_Hotaru: Aku pulang jam 3_

_Bonten: DUNIA BENERAN KIAMAT!!!_

_Hotaru: @DateBonBon Block_

_Bonten: I'M SORRY @HotaruIsMyName!!!_

Hotaru melirik rekan sekamarnya lagi, rekannya itu masih menahan diri untuk tidak melihat apa yang ia lakukan di ponselnya. Hotaru menutup layar ponselnya. "Besok…, Temanku yang berbadan besar akan menjemputmu saat pulang."

"..., Ha? Kenapa?"

"Berjaga-jaga. Aku kelas jam 10. Pulang jam 3."

"Terus kamu gimana?"

"Aku laki-laki. Lagipula, ada Shinrei dan teman sekamarnya. Kami sekelas."

"Ooh…, syukurlah…."

Hotaru memandang rekan sekamarnya itu yang mendadak menggerakan tangannya dan berkata bukan apa-apa. Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi. Breaking News menghentikan acara Drama yang ditonton rekan sekamarnya itu. Hotaru mengeluarkan ponselnya yang satu lagi, lalu menelepon seseorang. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, Hotaru memutus percakapan teleponnya.

"Mendengarmu…, kayaknya kita memang harus tetap waspada ya…." Ucap rekan sekamarnya itu. Hotaru memandang temannya itu lagi. Hotaru menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Begitulah." Balas Hotaru 

"Yang kau telepon…, Nakayama Kiru, ya? Sepertinya kau sebenarnya tahu soal kejadian ini." Ucap rekannya itu.

"...." Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu memandang mata rekan sekamarnya itu. "Kamu beneran lupa atau kamu memancingku?"

Rekannya itu balas memandang Hotaru. "Sepertinya begitu. Dokter pernah bilang ada beberapa ingatan yang tidak bisa aku ingat sejak kecelakaan itu. Dan kalau aku paksakan untuk mengingat…, dokter bilang bahaya. Aku saja tidak bisa ingat apa yang membuatmu dulu melindungiku dari anak-anak itu."

"Kalau sekarang kelihatannya sepele…, tapi dulu enggak juga sih." Hotaru masih memandang mata gadis itu.

"Eh memangnya apa? Kamu masih ingat?" Rekan sekamarnya itu terlihat bersemangat. Hotaru tertawa kecil melihatnya. Rekan sekamarnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memukul-mukul pelan bahu Hotaru.

"Kamu gak mau ngasih tahu alamat teman artismu yang waktu itu disukai oleh mereka." Jawab Hotaru. Rekannya itu terdiam sejenak.

"OH!"

"Sudah ingat?" Tanya Hotaru. Rekannya itu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingat sedikit di saat aku dan mereka akhirnya berbaikan. Kamu yang gak punya ekspresi tiba-tiba tertawa membuat kita semua kaget…, terus tahu-tahu kamu kasih alamat rumah Yao-Nii yang aku aja gak tahu."

"Terus kamu ingat setelahnya?"

"Masih ada kelanjutannya?"

"Kamu dulu punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Sampai-sampai akhirnya kamu tahu sesuatu tentangku."

"Sungguh?"

Hotaru memandang ke langit-langit, seolah menyadari sesuatu. _'Apa jangan-jangan Saisei dan Saishi berpikir Zakuro-san menyukaiku karena hal itu? Dulu gadis ini selalu menempel padaku karena rasa ingin tahu gadis ini padaku….'_ Hotaru memandang rekan sekamarnya yang kelihatan memucat, keningnya juga berkerut. Hotaru menepuk bahu rekan sekamarnya itu dengan lembut. "Jangan dipaksakan mengingat…, melihat riak wajahmu aku paham kenapa dokter bilang bahaya padamu."

"...." Rekannya itu terlihat membaik, tapi ekspresinya sangat kecewa. "Apa itu sesuatu yang penting?"

"Lumayan…, tapi memang ada baiknya kamu lupa."

"Ah! Pasti aku melupakan aibmu! Aaah…." Rekan sekamarnya itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Hotaru tertawa lagi.

"Kebalikan dari aib…, tapi kalau ketahuan sekarang…, bisa jadi aib." Hotaru berdiri dari sofa.

"Ah! Hotaru-kun! Kasih tahu!!"

"Tidak."

"Mou!! Andai saja dulu buku diaryku tidak hilang!! Pasti banyak yang bisa aku ingat-ingat lagi!!" Keluh rekannya itu. Hotaru menghentikan tangannya dari kegiatannya untuk mengambil minuman dari dalam lemari pendingin sejenak.

"Kamu ada kejadian apa sampai bisa hilang ingatan parsial begini?" Tanya Hotaru sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hotaru kembali duduk di sofa dan memberikan sekotak susu pada rekan sekamarnya itu. Hotaru membuka kopi kalengannya lalu meneguknya.

"Pantas kamu punya Narkolepsi…, malam-malam malah minum kopi." Keluh rekannya itu. Rekannya itu membuka kotak susu yang diberikan Hotaru lalu meminumnya dengan santai. Rekannya itu menunduk dan memegang kotak susunya dengan erat. "Waktu itu…, yang kecelakaan bukan cuma kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga ada di sana…."

"Cukup." Hotaru meletakkan kaleng kopinya di meja kecil di depan sofa. Rekannya itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Hotaru mengusap lembut kepala rekan sekamarnya itu. "Jangan menceritakan lebih lanjut."

"Tapi…."

"Aku tahu kamu gak siap untuk menceritakannya. _So, don't force yourself, until you're ready to talked about it_ , _I'll wait_." Ucap Hotaru. Rekannya itu mengangguk kecil. "Terus bagaimana bisa buku harianmu hilang?"

"Saat kecelakaan itu, aku membawanya. Saat semua barangku dikembalikan oleh polisi, buku itu tidak ada. Kata polisi bukuku itu tidak ada di tempat kejadian, sebentar aku baca buku diari baruku dulu." Rekannya itu kembali ke kamar kecil miliknya. Hotaru mengeluarkan lagi ponsel pertamanya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu.

_'One of us isn't a Tomoe *emoji eyes*'_

_Hotaru: Saisei, Saishi…._

_Saishi: Yo! Baby @HotaruIsMyName !_

_Saisei: Ada apa?_

_Hotaru: Seberapa banyak yang kalian ketahui soal kecelakaan yang menimpa Miyazawa-san?_

_Saishi: Hohohoho!_

_Saisei: Saishi, tawamu sampai terdengar di kamar sebelah._

_Saisei: Kami gak tahu banyak_

_Saisei: Berita infotainment cuma mengabarkan kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tua Miyazawa-san._

_Saisei: Kami gak tahu Miyazawa-san pernah kecelakaan juga._

_Saishi: Kau yakin yang kecelakaan Miyazawa-san, @HotaruIsMyName?_

_Hotaru: @SaishiCuties hmm…._

_Hotaru: Dia sendiri yang cerita. @SeiWantRei Sebenarnya dia juga ada bersama orang tuanya._

_Saishi: HOHOHOHO!!!_

_Saisei: @SaishiCuties Jangan tertawa keras-keras!_

_Saisei: Rekan seruanganmu nanti marah!_

_Hotaru: @SeiWantRei @SaishiCuties Kalian gak seruangan?_

_Saishi: @SeiWantRei Oops Sorry!!_

_Saisei: @HotaruIsMyName Begitulah, tapi ruangan kami sebelahan._

_Hotaru: … *Emoji Eyes*_

_Saisei: Oke! Kembali ke topik._

_Saisei: Kalau memang Miyazawa-san bilang begitu kejadiannya berarti wajar pihak infotainment berspekulasi kalau kecelakaan itu memang disengaja._

_Hotaru: Disengaja?_

_Saishi: Iya, kan waktu itu sampai masuk ke berita tentang kriminal juga._

_Saisei: @SaishiCuties Baby kita ini tidak bisa melihat televisi. Dia buta televisi. *Emoji LOL*_

_Hotaru: @SeiWantRei Sembarangan._

_Saishi: *emoji LOL*_

_Hotaru: *emoji sigh*_

_Saishi: Emang sih, cuma satu kali doang kecelakaan itu masuk berita kriminal._

_Saisei: Yang mengadakan penyelidikan seingat kami memang polisi setempat dari divisi kriminal._

_Saishi: Iya! Soalnya kendaraan yang menabrak atau mungkin ditabrak kendaraan Miyazawa-san tidak ditemukan._

_Saishi: Lagi, ditemukan bekas stun gun pada mayat supir kendaraan yang dinaiki Miyazawa-San._

_Hotaru: Stun gun harus dilakukan dengan jarak dekat._

_Saisei: Mungkin maksudnya taser gun._

_Hotaru: Tapi kalau jendela kendaraan tertutup rapat penggunaan taser gun tidak mungkin dilakukan._

_Saishi: Makanya polisi memutuskan kalau itu murni kecelakaan, dan bekas stun gun itu mungkin hanyalah bekas kecelakaan yang tak sengaja seperti itu._

_Saisei: Itu yang kami tahu dari infotainment…._

_Saishi; BTW, kenapa kamu gak tanya rekanmu di divisi kriminal?_

_Hotaru: *emoji rolling eyes*_

_Saisei: Ho…, our baby isn't baby anymore…, but still baby._

_Saishi: Ha? Maksudnya @SeiWantRei ?_

_Hotaru: @SeiWantRei @SaishiCuties Terima kasih infonya._

_Hotaru: Aku akan tanya pada Amurei selengkapnya nanti._

Hotaru memandang pintu kamar rekan seruangannya itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi dihadapannya. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Rekan sekamarnya itu keluar sembari membawa buku kecil berwarna ungu. "Tidak semua buku harianmu hilang kelihatannya."

"Memang…." Ucap rekannya itu. "Hanya beberapa buku tapi buku yang hilang kebanyakan berisi…."

Rekannya itu terdiam. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya menunggu rekannya itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Rekannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan menahan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Hotaru berdiri dia menepuk pelan bahu rekannya itu dan bersiap pada posisi agar dirinya bisa menopang tubuh rekannya yang bisa kapan saja jatuh itu.Setelah merasa baikan, rekannya itu tersenyum pada Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas dan membantu rekannya itu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Padahal tadi aku sempat ingat…, tapi lupa lagi…." Keluh gadis itu. Hotaru memberikan segelas air minum pada rekannya.

"Sudahlah…, jangan dipaksakan."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi…, karena tadi kamu menyebut polisi…."

"Oh iya! Polisi bilang dia menduga adanya tindak kriminal pada kecelakaan ku. Tapi karena kurang bukti…, kasusku tidak dilanjut."

"Hm…."

"Lagipula, paman bilang kesehatanku dulu semakin memburuk karena polisi yang terus meminta keterangan. Tapi, aku juga gak bisa melupakan kecurigaan polisi juga saat itu. Makanya, mumpung aku masih bisa, aku tulis semua kecurigaan polisi di buku ini. Walau pakai buku harian, tapi ini bukan buku harian kok." Ucap rekannya itu sembari memberikan buku di tangannya tadi.

"Sebelumnya." Hotaru menerima buku itu dan menepuk pelan buku itu. "Aku punya kecurigaan tersendiri. Mungkin juga ada kesamaan dengan yang kamu catatkan di buku ini."

"Begitu?! Apa, Hotaru-kun? Kasih tahu donk!"

~...~...~...~

Shinrei menarik tangan setengah adiknya itu, ia sudah tahu pasti setengah adiknya itu akan tersesat. Beberapa kali ia melihat setengah adiknya itu naik turun lift sembari mencari ruangan kelasnya. Shinrei merasa adiknya sedikit beruntung, karena selama tahun pertama ini mereka berdua akan selalu satu kelas. Shinrei menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasa ayahnya tidak mungkin akan membuatkan jadwal yang sama untuknya dan setengah adiknya itu. Meskipun ia juga tahu bahwa hanya sang Ayah yang membuat jadwal perkuliahan untuk mahasiswa tahun pertama, Shinrei tetap merasa ada campur tangan orang lain agar ia dan adiknya bisa satu kelas seperti sekarang ini.

"Mibu-san!" Shinrei yang baru memasuki kelasnya langsung memandang ke deretan meja bagian atas, tempat asal suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Seseorang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Shinrei menarik tangan adiknya itu mendekat ke arah orang itu.

"Pagi Nakamura-san!" Sapa Shinrei setelah mereka berhadapan. Shinrei mengambil tempat duduk di samping seorang yang ia panggil Nakamura. Hotaru mengambil tempat duduk di sisi lain Shinrei.

"Dia…."

"Oh, ini setengah adikku yang tinggal di kamar depan. Kei…."

"Narumi Hotaru." Potong Hotaru lalu menunduk seadanya.

"Nakamura Saito." Balas teman Shinrei itu. "Kamu, si peringkat ketiga?"

"Benar-benar." Ucap Shinrei membanggakan setengah adiknya itu. "Tapi, mungkin karena keberuntungan. Dulu waktu sekolah, dia juga begitu. Dia dapat nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk sekolah…, tapi begitu pelajaran dia buntung."

"Haha, memang sih. Aku dulu juga gitu di sekolah lamaku. Aku dapat nilai cukup tinggi saat ujian masuk, tapi setelah belajar…, nilaiku gak jauh-jauh dari nilai minimal untuk lulus." Balas Saito.

"Iya sama, hahaha…, semoga di tempat kuliah jadi lebih baik ya."

Suara benturan terdengar tak lama setelah Shinrei dan Saito tertawa bersamaan. Saito sedikit terkejut dan panik, Shinrei mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menghela nafas dan memutar matanya. Shinrei memperbaiki posisi duduk setengah adiknya yang terkena narkolepsi. "Narumi-san baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Saito masih panik.

"Iya…, kata teman akrabnya dia punya penyakit Narkolepsi."

"Penyakit tidur itu?"

"Iya. Nakamura-san tahu?"

"Aku punya teman internet yang punya teman berpenyakit seperti itu. Temanku bilang, meski berpenyakit begitu orang itu jenius sekali sampai-sampai saat temannya temanku itu masih kelas 4 SD, dia direkrut oleh pemerintah untuk jadi anggota tim intelijen!"

"Wow! Tapi rasanya…, temannya temanmu itu mirip sama diskripsi seseorang." Ucap Shinrei seraya menopang dagu.

"Iya ya…, setelah dipikir-pikir aku jadi seperti mengingat seseorang." Gumam Saito.

"Kalian membicarakan Nakayama Kiru?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di depan mereka. Shinrei dan Saito memandang orang yang duduk di depan mereka secara bersamaan. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa dengan Nakayama Kiru-san?" Tanya Saito. 

"Itu…, orang yang kalian ceritakan itu…, bukankah itu Nakayama Kiru? Semua orang yang dulu sekolah SD dan SMP di Yiling Gakuen kenal dengan nama Nakayama Kiru…, meski tidak ada yang pernah mengaku benar-benar melihat orangnya. Kalaupun memang ada yang melihatnya, mereka tidak bisa menunjuk siapa orangnya. Ku rasa…, dia mengenalkan diri dengan nama lain ketika ditanya sama orang. Oh ya…, Harusnya Alumni SMU Samurai Gakuen juga kenal." Jelas pemuda di depan mereka.

"Ha?" Shinrei mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku alumni SMU samurai gakuen, tapi gak pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Ada rumor juga kalau dia sebenarnya cuma numpang 'nama sekolah' banyak deh, rumornya. Tapi, seharusnya kalau kamu bener alumni Samurai Gakuen harusnya tahu. Aku yang Alumni SMP Yiling Gakuen saja tahu soal Nakayama Kiru."

"Kamu kayaknya tahu banyak soal Nakayama Kiru." Ucap Saito

"Aku saat SMP anggota majalah sekolah, dan sering banget bikin artikel soal Nakayama Kiru. Bahkan aku pernah membuat berita soal mantan artis cilik Miyazawa Zakuro yang menjalin cinta segitiga dengan Narumi Hotaru dan Nakayama Kiru. Oh iya, sependengaranku, satu-satunya orang yang tahu Nakayama Kiru yang sesungguhnya hanya Miyazawa Zakuro. Dan sekarang mereka kembali satu kampus. Aah…, jodoh memang tidak kemana…." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Masih saja suka gosip."

"Oh, Keikoku kau sudah ba…."

"Hotaru." Potong Hotaru sembari mengusap lembut matanya. "Kiminari Naoki lama tak bersua."

"Oh! Kau masih ingat aku, Hotaru?" Pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu tertawa senang.

"Kau sendiri masih ingat aku."

"Ya, siapa sih yang gak ingat dengan seorang pemuda yang bisa menghajar 50 orang pria dewasa sekaligus tapi langsung jatuh tertidur setelah mereka kabur?"

"..., oh ternyata benar dulu narkolepsiku kumat."

"Eh, eh…,kamu masih suka sama Miyazawa?"

"Gosip."

"Ho…, aku dengar rumornya kalau Miyazawa-san yang suka sama adikku ini." Ucap Shinrei.

"Yang benar? Sepertinya aku dapat berita besar nih." Pemuda bernama Kiminari Naoki itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Dan lagi Miyazawa-san sekamar…."

"EHEM! Perkuliahan dimulai." Ucapan sang dosen membuat Kiminari Naoki dan Shinrei terdiam dari obrolan mereka. Hotaru dan Saito menghela nafas bersamaan.

~...~...~...~

"Masa sih?"

Hotaru hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan rekan seruangannya itu. Ia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya di rak lalu berjalan menuju ruang santai sekaligus dapurnya itu. Rekan seruangannya itu sedang menelepon sembari merapikan isi lemari pendingin. Hotaru memandang kantong kertas yang terlihat berisi sayur dan buah yang ada di samping rekan seruangannya itu. Hotaru mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_'Big Puppy BonBon'_

_Bonten: Hey! Kekasihmu itu sudah aman di kamarnya._

_Bonten: Tadi dia minta aku menemaninya belanja sayuran juga._

_Bonten: Dia mau surprise-in kamu kayaknya_

_Bonten: Tugasku sebagai pengawalnya hari ini sudah selesai, ya! *emoji thumbs up*_

_Hotaru: *emoji bow down* Thanks._

Hotaru tersenyum melihat rekan seruangannya itu tersenyum sejenak melihatnya, seolah menyambutnya. Rekannya itu lanjut menelepon dan melakukan kegiatannya. Hotaru membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Hotaru duduk di kursi belajarnya dan membuka laptopnya. Belum sampai semenit Hotaru duduk, ponselnya bergetar terus menerus. Hotaru membuka ponselnya

_'Shiseiten Chaotic Disaster'_

_Bonten: @CallMeAkari @IceAkira WHOY BERITA BESAR!!_

_Akira: @DateBonBon Apa? Kamu gagal melakukan misimu?_

_Bonten: @IceAkira @CallMeAkari SI MUKA BESI BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA BERHASIL MENJALANKAN MISI!!_

_Akira: @DateBonBon Bukannya dia biasa begitu?_

_Bonten: PAKAI EMOJI!_

_Akira: @DateBonBon INI BARU LUAR BIASA!!_

_Bonten: @IceAkira @CallMeAkari BENERAN LUAR BIASA!!! DUNIA KIAMAT BENERAN!!_

_Akari: @IceAkira @DateBonBon BERISIK! AKU LAGI BELAJAR TAHU!!_

_Akari: TAPI INI BENERAN BERITA BESAR!_

_Akari: @HotaruIsMyName PUNYA PACAR LEBIH DULUAN DARI KITA UDAH BERITA BESAR!_

_Akari: DAN INI @HotaruIsMyName BERUBAH KARENA PACARNYA ITU DUA KALI LIPAT LUAR BIASANYA!!!_

_Hotaru: @CallMeAkari @IceAkira @DateBonBon Shiseiten Block._

_HotaruIsMyName left the chat._

Hotaru tertawa dalam hati, sambil tetap memandang ponselnya.

_'Shiseiten Chaotic Disaster'_

_DateBonBon added you_

_Bonten: @HotaruIsMyName OI JANGAN KABUR KAMU!!!_

_Akira: @HotaruIsMyName Bener-bener berubah karena Nona Miyazawa ya…._

_Akari: @HotaruIsMyName JANGAN KABUR KAMU! AKU GAK MAU GRUP KITA JADI SANSEITEN!_

_Hotaru: @CallMeAkari Belajar lagi sana._

_Hotaru: @DateBonBon Gosip._

_Hotaru: @IceAkira Dia belum jadi pacarku._

_Akira: MASIH BELUM!_

_Akira: @HotaruIsMyName BENERAN SUKA SAMA MIYAZAWA-SAN!!??_

_Hotaru: @IceAkira hm…._

_Bonten: @IceAkira @CallMeAkari DIA NGAKU! DIA NGAKU!!!_

_Hotaru: Shiseiten Block_

_Akira: JANGAN!_

Hotaru tertawa dalam hati, ia memandang ke laptopnya lalu mengerjakan sesuatu. Mengabaikan grup chatting nya yang terus menerus berdering.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinrei merasa beruntung, ia keluar kamar bersamaan dengan setengah adiknya itu. Rekan seruangan adiknya itu juga terlihat keluar. Setengah adiknya itu masih memunggunginya, mengunci pintu ruangan asrama mereka. Shinrei tersenyum pada rekan seruangan adiknya itu yang balas dengan setengah menunduk. Setengah adiknya itu berbalik, memandangnya sebentar lalu langsung berjalan menuju tangga asrama. Shinrei dan Rekan seruangan adiknya berpandangan sejenak lalu langsung mengikuti setengah adiknya itu.

"H…, Narumi-kun tunggu." Ucap rekan seruangan adiknya itu. Shinrei mengerjapkan mata melihat adiknya benar-benar berhenti dan menunggu dirinya dan rekan seruangan adiknya itu. Shinrei lalu tersenyum. Mereka berjalan menuju wilayah kampus melalui lorong penghubung yang ada di lantai dasar gedung asrama mereka. 

"Miyazawa-san ada kelas di gedung apa?" Tanya Shinrei mencoba menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka. 

"Karena aku mahasiswa Foreign Studies…, aku sepertinya akan selalu ada di gedung Foreign Studies, gedung 12." Jawab rekan sekamar adiknya itu. Shinrei mengangguk lalu melirik adiknya yang terlihat membiarkan mereka berjalan di depannya. Shinrei segera paham, adiknya itu pasti ingin mengantarkan gadis di sampingnya itu di gedung tempat ia akan belajar sebelum pergi ke gedung fakultas mereka sendiri.

"Kami antar kamu dulu deh, gedung kami lebih jauh dari gedungmu." Ucap Shinrei mencoba membantu mengutarakan keinginan adiknya itu.

"Masa sih? Kalau dari arah sini bukannya lebih dekat ya?"

"Ha, hari ini kita belajar di gedung laboratorium." Ucap Shinrei mencoba meyakinkan rekan sekamar adiknya itu.

"Oh, kalau di gedung lab emang lebih jauh sih. Padahal baru minggu pertama, tapi kalian langsung bisa belajar di gedung lab ya…."

"Begitulah."

"Bukannya ada jadwalmu yang juga di gedung research?" Tanya Hotaru. Gadis itu terlihat seperti baru mengingatnya.

"Oh iya, lusa aku ada pelajaran di gedung 2 research."

"Oh, dekat lab kita juga donk." Balas Shinrei. Gadis itu mengangguk senang.

"Tapi mungkin beda jam." Ucap gadis itu seraya melirik Hotaru sedikit sedih.

"Hm? Beda jam kuliah ya…, memang jam berapa?"

"Aku di gedung research ketemu jam pagi. Sementara pas aku lihat jadwal Hotaru-kun, kalian ketemu jam malam."

"Wait…." Shinrei melihat adiknya dan rekan sekamar adiknya itu bergantian. "Kalian tahu jadwal kuliah masing-masing?"

"Hu-uh. Soalnya walau sudah tidak ada penyerangan, Hotaru-kun bilang kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Jadi…, karena katanya kalian selalu sekelas, Hotaru-kun pasti aman."

"Makanya Zakuro-san jadi rawan." Ucap Hotaru lalu mengusap keningnya. "Aku masih belum ketemu orang yang bisa mengantarmu di hari jum'at."

"Jum'at ya…, aku akan coba tanya Nakamura-san…, setahuku di hari rabu dan Jum'at dia dapat jadwal kelas yang berbeda dengan kita. Mungkin saja jadwal hari Jum'atnya bersamaan dengan jadwal Miyazawa-san. Dan kalau hari ini sekelas lagi, mungkin kita bisa tanya ke Kiminari-san juga."

"Eh, eh…, kalian gak perlu repot-repot." Ucap Gadis itu.

"Gak repot kok!" Ucap Shinrei.

"Zakuro-san tidak punya teman lain? Tidak perlu lelaki sih menurutku, walau adanya teman lelaki jadi sedikit lebih aman." Tanya Hotaru.

"Euhm…, aku tidak yakin aku punya teman sedekat dirimu waktu kita SD dan SMP, Hotaru-kun."

"SMA?"

"..., sejak aku berhenti jadi artis…, mereka menjauhiku."

"Hm…." Hotaru hanya bergumam menjawab perkataan gadis itu. Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia melirik adiknya itu.

_ 'Mungkin bantuanku sebenarnya tidak diperlukan, ya….' _

"Oh, sudah sampai di gedung 12. Terima…."

"Sampai di depan kelasmu." Potong Hotaru. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Nanti kamu telat, lho…."

"Sudah biasa."

"Mou! Itu bukan alasan!!"

"Memang bukan." Ucap Hotaru lalu berjalan menuju lift. "Lantai berapa?"

"Mou! Lantai 4." Gadis itu memberengut. Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya naik lift bersamaan. "Temanmu yang besar itu saja hanya menemaniku sampai di depan gedung kok!"

"Akan aku peringati dia buat minggu depan."

"Mou!"

"Ah, Sudah-sudah…." Shinrei menepuk pundak keduanya. "Miyazawa-san bersabarlah dengan pengawalan gak resmi ini sampai polisi berhasil menangkap pelakunya, oke? Lalu Keikoku, secara tak langsung kamu kan juga diincar, kamu juga perlu berhati-hati. Nanti saat Miyazawa-san aman, kamu malah celaka."

Hotaru dan gadis itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka sampai di lantai 4 gedung 12. Miyazawa Zakuro berjalan menyusuri koridor sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan salah satu pintu ruangan. Zakuro berbalik memandang kedua kakak beradik yang menemaninya itu. Shinrei tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik sembari melambaikan tangannya singkat. Shinrei tertawa kecil sebelum ikut berlari mengejar sang adik yang terlihat akan menaiki lift lagi.

~...~...~...~

Kiminari Naoki terkekeh-kekeh di depan pintu ruang kelas saat Shinrei dan Hotaru akhirnya sampai di kelas mereka. Mereka beruntung karena dosen mereka belum ada di ruangan kelas mereka. "Aku lihat lho! Kalian mengawal Miyazawa-san ke kelasnya."

Hotaru memutar matanya lalu melewati Naoki dan masuk ke kelasnya. Shinrei tertawa kecil, ia merangkul Naoki sembari masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. "Kau tahu? Aku sampai harus berbohong kalau kita sudah dapat pengajaran di lab padahal mah, kita di sini. Cuma supaya Miyazawa-san gak curiga saat kita melewati gedung fakultas kita lho."

"Hohoho! Untung aku berhasil menahan Nakamura-san yang tadi ingin memanggilmu karena melewati gedung fakultas kita." Ucap Naoki sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Nakamura Saito. Saito langsung bergidik melihat tingkah Naoki. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu jadinya dukung Miyazawa-san dengan Hotaru nih?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan kakaknya! Mau sesempurna apapun Nakayama Kiru, aku gak akan biarkan dia mengambil calon adik iparku itu." Ucap Shinrei bersemangat. Shinrei sampai membanting tasnya di meja tempat ia akan duduk. Seluruh kelas memandangnya kaget dan sekaligus membuat Hotaru dan Saito memutar mata mereka bersamaan. Shinrei buru-buru duduk dan bicara lagi pada Naoki. "Lagipula nih tadi, Miyazawa-san bilang kalau temannya yang paling dekat di masa mereka sekolah ya Keikoku adikku ini."

"Wooo! Berita besar ini! Seandainya aku masih anggota majalah sekolah aku akan membuat artikel yang menggemparkan ini!!"

Saito menghela nafas sambil menggeleng melihat tingkah dua rekan barunya itu. Ia melirik Hotaru yang sama sepertinya. Terlihat lelah dengan percakapan sang kakak dengan rekan barunya. "Yang sabar, Narumi-san."

"Berusaha." Jawab Hotaru seadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…, aku dapat kabar di kelas ini kita sekelas dengan Nakayama Kiru, lho!" Ucap Naoki tiba-tiba.

"Wah, berarti nanti dia dateng?" Tanya Saito yang tiba-tiba tertarik. Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia melirik ke arah lain bertindak seolah tidak ingin dengar.

"Kayaknya tidak. Aku dengar dari ayahku, kalau Nakayama Kiru itu satu jadwal juga denganku. Walau ayahku yang membuat jadwal untuk kita semua, khusus Nakayama Kiru…, rektor yang membuatnya. Ayahku bilang kalau dosen yang mengajarku itu dosen khusus karena mereka dosen khusus yang mau mengajarkan Nakayama Kiru dengan metode 'tertentu' yang bisa mengajar dirinya. Jadi ayah bilang aku bisa juga kuliah tanpa perlu hadir. Tapi aku kan gak jenius seperti Nakayama Kiru jadi aku tetap akan hadir."

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Naoki.

"Kau gak tau? Namanya kan Mibu Shinrei." Tanya Saito balik, sekaligus memberi hint pada Naoki.

"Aaaah!! Ka, kamu anak wakil rektor divisi akademik?" Ucap Naoki terlihat tidak percaya. Shinrei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naoki lalu melirik Hotaru yang duduk di ujung kumpulan keempatnya. "Ayahmu juga donk?"

Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia topang dengan lengannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan Naoki masih ingat soal keluarganya itu. Meski keheningan yang Hotaru buat tidak berlangsung lama karena sang dosen sudah datang dan akhirnya memulai perkenalan. Setelah perkenalan singkat sang dosen yang kelihatannya masih seumur dengan mereka itu…, ia memanggil nama mahasiswanya satu persatu. Nama pertama yang ia panggil langsung membuat kelas ramai dengan bisikan. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia melirik ke bawah meja dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Laptop sang dosen berbunyi, kelas langsung terdiam begitu sang dosen fokus pada laptopnya. Tak lama sang dosen tersenyum lalu memanggil nama kedua dari daftar presensi.

"Dosen kali ini kayaknya sedikit lebih menyenangkan, ya." Bisik Naoki.

"Lagi ngambil program magister juga dia. Jadi karena masih kuliah juga, dia kayaknya tahu cara membuat kita gak bakal bosen kalau cara mengajarnya begini atau begitu…." Balas Shinrei sambil tetap berbisik.

"Kalian tidak penasaran kenapa sang dosen tiba-tiba merasa senang dan melewatkan nama Nakayama-san?" Bisik Saito.

"Benar juga sih…." Bisik Naoki sebelum ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sang dosen terdengar puas, Naoki akhirnya duduk dengan senyum bangga.

"Salam kenal Kiminari-san. Selanjutnya…, Narumi Hotaru." Hotaru berdiri dengan tampang datar lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. Sang dosen terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum lembut pada Hotaru. Hotaru duduk tanpa menunggu dosennya itu mengizinkan. Sang dosen menunduk kecil dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Hotaru. Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya, saat sang dosen menyebut nama mahasiswa selanjutnya, Shinrei.

"So, sepertinya kita bertiga bakal sekelas terus. Karena ternyata presensiku ada di antara Nakayama-san dan Hotaru." Bisik Naoki setelah Shinrei selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak benar-benar sekelas dengan kalian semua saat ada kakak kelas yang merusak urutan presensi kelas kita. Mungkin aku dapat di urutan terakhir." Gumam Saito.

"Tahun kedua kan sudah bisa membuat jadwal sendiri nih…, sekelas terus yuk." Ajak Naoki.

"Aku sih ayo saja." Ucap Saito.

"Ide bagus tuh." Ucap Shinrei.

"Setelah kelas nanti, aku bikin grup chat isinya kita berempat ya!" Ucap Naoki lagi. Shinrei dan Saito mengangguk sementara Hotaru hanya menghela nafas.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru diam di dalam lift menuju suatu ruangan. Seorang di depannya juga hanya diam. Hotaru berjalan keluar ketika lift berhenti di lantai yang ia tuju, tidak menoleh ke belakang. Hotaru kembali ke depan lift begitu ia yakin lift sudah tertutup dan bahkan sudah pergi ke lantai selanjutnya. Hotaru menekan tombol lift lagi dan menunggu lift selanjutnya. Lift selanjutnya datang tak lama setelahnya. Hotaru menaiki lift yang hanya dinaiki seseorang itu, Hotaru melihat lantai yang dituju orang itu dan hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Keikoku-chan mau kemana?" Tanya orang itu.

"Sama dengan Bibi."

"Mama donk." Keluh orang itu. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Sama dengan mama."

"Nah gitu." Orang yang merupakan ibu tiri Hotaru itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Hotaru. "Masih suka tidur mendadak?"

"Berkat Mama…, Cuma sehari sekali."

"Baguslah kalau memang pengobatan Mama membuahkan hasil." Ucap ibu tiri Hotaru itu. Hotaru mengangguk kecil. Saat pintu lift terbuka Hotaru dan orang itu keluar bersamaan. Hotaru bergerak ke kanan lorong sementara orang itu bergerak ke kiri.

"Uhm…, mama." Hotaru berhenti sejenak, orang itu juga ikut berhenti. "Ruang Fujikage-san di sana?"

"Iya bener kok. Nanti pas mentok, belok ke arah tangan ini. Langsung ruangan rektor kok. Jangan salah belok oke…, mama tidak mau kamu bertemu ayahmu dan di apa-apakan lagi...." Ucap orang itu sembari menyentuh tangan kiri Hotaru. Hotaru mengangguk lalu pamit.

Sesampainya di ruangan sang rektor, Hotaru duduk di ruangan kecil dari keseluruhan ruangan sang rektor. Ruangan kecil itu memiliki pintu sendiri, karena ruangan kecil itu juga langsung terhubung dengan balkon ruangan tersebut. Hotaru membuka pintu balkon dan memandang pemandangan jajaran gedung kampus mereka. Asanuma datang tak lama setelah Hotaru menunggu. Hotaru berdiri sejenak menyambut rektornya itu. Asanuma mempersilahkan Hotaru untuk duduk lagi. Ia menutup pintu balkon sekaligus memasang tirai pada pintu tembus pandang itu, lalu berbalik dan menghela nafas sejenak sembari memandang anak didik favoritnya itu. "Jadi…, kemarin malam, sekretarisku berkata ia melihatmu dan seseorang dalam balutan hitam di halaman asrama. Dan dia berkata kau terlibat baku tembak dengannya."

Hotaru tersenyum. Ia mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan rektornya itu. Rektornya menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa lalu menyentuh bagian hidung di antara kedua matanya itu. "Tapi…, bagaimana sekretaris anda tahu kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah saya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Well…, sejak pemerintah melirik kejeniusan saya, mereka sudah menyarankan saya menggunakan identitas kedua…, saya memilih nama Nakayama Kiru dan mereka yang membuat rupa fisik serta latar belakang keluarga dari identitas kedua saya itu yang tidak berkaitan sama sekali dengan identitas asli saya. Ah, kecuali satu hal, tempat saya dan identitas kedua saya bersekolah semua dibuat sama." Hotaru berhenti sejenak, ia mengeluarkan rambut palsu berwarna hitam kemerahan serta kotak penyimpanan lensa kontak dari dalam tasnya.

"Sengaja rambut panjang supaya di saat buru-buru terpasang, masih bisa menutupi rambut alami saya." Hotaru mengembalikan kedua benda penyamaran tersebut ke dalam tasnya. "Dan semalam saya yakin benar…, saya sudah memakai penyamaran ini sebelum melakukan hal tersebut."

Asanuma terdiam, ia mendengarkan perkataan Hotaru dengan seksama sekaligus memproses perkataannya. Hotaru menghela nafas. "Dan Zaku…, ehem…, Miyazawa-san saat saya kembali ke kamar…, dan setelah memastikan Saya benar-benar 'Narumi Hotaru' dia melihat dari jendela adegan baku tembak itu. Dia tidak mengatakan Saya baku tembak dengan Pria Hitam. Dia hanya berkata ada dua orang yang melakukan baku tembak beberapa saat tadi."

Asanuma menegakkan punggungnya, matanya memandang lurus pada mata Hotaru. "Saya pernah bilang padanya untuk bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya kalau ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres selama saya tidak ada. Dan ya…, dia di melihat dari jendela kamarnya."

"Kenapa kamarnya?"

"..., apa saya belum bilang kalau saya sudah mengganti jendela kamarnya dengan kaca anti peluru? Juga kamar saya."

"Kapan?"

"Sejak mendapat surat kalau saya tinggal di gedung B nomor 313. Saya sudah pernah datang dan memasangnya di kedua kamar. Bagaimanapun, rekan sekamar saya tidak boleh terlibat apalagi menjadi korban karena saya."

"Lalu kenapa seminggu lalu…."

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Fujikage-san akan memasangkan saya dengan seorang gadis. Kalau sesama lelaki, saya mungkin akan mengambil kamar Miyazawa-san. Kalau saya tahu, saya akan sekalian melakukan renovasi kecil pada saat saya memasang jendela itu."

Asanuma dan Hotaru terdiam sesaat. "Kembali ke pertanyaan saya. Bagaimana sekretaris anda tahu kalau yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah saya?"

Asanuma menggeleng. Tidak tahu jawabannya. Hotaru menyilangkan kakinya lalu bertopang dagu. "Aneh. Orang-orang yang tahu kalau Narumi Hotaru dan Nakayama Kiru adalah orang yang sama hanya sedikit…."

"Siapa saja?"

"Anda. Miyazawa-san sebelum mengalami _dissociative amnesia_ …."

"Bagaimana kau…."

"Miyazawa-san sendiri yang cerita." Hotaru tersenyum, ia ingin menyentuh pundak rektornya itu untuk menenangkannya. Namun, Asanuma memiliki umur yang jauh dengannya, sehingga ia sendiri akan merasa aneh jika benar-benar melakukannya. "Lanjut…, Tomoe bersaudara, kepala sekolah saat aku SD dan SMA-Muramasa, Kepala sekolah saat aku SMP-Shihoudou, dan tentu saja keluarga dan rekan kerjaku di pemerintahan yang tahu mengenai hal itu."

"Begitu…." Asanuma mengangguk paham. Ia lalu memandang Hotaru. "Kau aku izinkan memanggil Zakuro-chan dengan namanya, Hotaru."  Hotaru mengangguk kecil. Asanuma lalu lanjut berpikir. "Nanti aku tanyakan pada sekretarisku."

"Jangan. Saya tidak mau anda celaka." Hotaru mengembalikan posisi kakinya dan sedikit memajukan badannya. "Satu lagi yang mungkin tahu identitas saya."

Asanuma ikut memajukan badannya. "Kelompok yang beberapa hari ini menyerangmu."

Hotaru mengangguk. "Mereka bahkan sampai tahu identitas asli Amurei, jadi mereka orang yang hebat."

"Kau mencurigainya?"

"Tidak ada bukti." Hotaru tersenyum. "Lagipula bisa saja dia tahu karena tidak sengaja melihat berkas saya dan Kiru di tempat anda. Zakuro-san pernah bercerita sebelum kakak dan kakak ipar anda meninggal, anda adalah orang yang teledor."

"Haha…." Asanuma menggaruk kepalanya. Hotaru berhenti tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan meminta Asanuma membacanya tanpa suara. Dering singkat dari ponsel Hotaru membuat waktu bagi Asanuma untuk membacanya dalam diam. 

'Apa Fujikage-san tahu Zakuro-san kehilangan beberapa buku hariannya, Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya?'

Asanuma memandang Hotaru, ia terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi dari matanya Asanuma tahu Hotaru sedikit merasa terganggu. Asanuma mengambil pensil yang tergeletak di meja kecil di antara mereka duduk. Asanuma menuliskan sesuatu lalu memberikannya kepada Hotaru. Hotaru mengambil kertas yang diberikan Asanuma.

'Ya. Memangnya ada apa?'

Hotaru memandang Asanuma, ia menulis kembali. Hotaru memberikan kertas itu pada Asanuma sembari berdiri. Hotaru pamit. Asanuma mengangguk dan membiarkan anak didiknya itu keluar dari ruangannya.

'Semua buku harian Zakuro-san yang hilang adalah buku harian yang menceritakan tentang keseharian Zakuro-san yang menemukan fakta bahwa saya dan Kiru adalah orang yang sama.'

Asanuma membulatkan matanya setelah selesai membaca tulisannya, ia mengambil pematik api yang terlihat seperti pajangan meja dan membakar kertas itu ke dalam asbak. Setelah memastikan seluruh bagian kertas terbakar dan api telah padam, Asanuma berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Saat itulah ia melihat Hotaru masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Hotaru menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kali ini Asanuma tersenyum. "Ayahmu?"

"Shinrei."

"Oh, setelah dapat jadwal kuliah dia selalu mengunjungi Touhaku-san dan Sachika-San. Shinrei kesana untuk menanyakan kenapa kalian bisa satu kelas. Ia yakin ada campur tangan orang lain, salah satu yang ia curigai itu ibunya."

"Tapi bukan dia dan juga dirimu kan?"

"Ya. Touhaku-san sendiri yang membuatnya. Aku hanya membuat jadwal Kiru setelah dia selesai membuat jadwal kuliahmu."

"Aneh juga."

"Antara dia sebenarnya khawatir padamu, atau…, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

~...~...~...~

_ 'Tittle-Tattle' _

_ FudanshiButNotGay added TanteiWannaBe _

_ FudanshiButNotGay added MibuHeir _

_ FudanshiButNotGay added You _

_ Naoki: @TanteiWannaBe @MibuHeir @HotaruIsMyName INI GRUP KITA BEREMPAT YA!! _

_ Saito: @FudanshiButNotGay Kamu Fudanshi? _

_ Naoki: @TanteiWannaBe Ada masalah? *emoji Wink* _

_ Saito: @FudanshiButNotGay …. *Emoji Shock* _

_ Shinrei: @FudanshiButNotGay Kamu bangga banget jadi Fudanshi…. _

_ Hotaru: @FudanshiButNotGay …, Namamu bohong. _

_ Naoki: @HotaruIsMyName SHIROU TERNYATA CEWE KOK! _

_ Hotaru: @FudanshiButNotGay …. _

_ Shinrei: @HotaruIsMyName Apa? Apa? Kenapa Naoki panik?? _

_ Hotaru: Dulu _

_ Naoki: @HotaruIsMyName DIAM ATAU AKU BLOCK DIRIMU! _

_ Hotaru: Yeei…. _

_ Saito: @HotaruIsMyName Malah senang kalau @FudanshiButNotGay ngeblock dia. _

_ Shinrei: @FudanshiButNotGay Jangan gitu donk…. _

_ Shinrei: Aku penasaran dengan masa lalumu juga Kiminari-san. _

_ Hotaru: @FudanshiButNotGay Dulu katanya suka dengan sesama jenis. _

_ Hotaru: Dia suka dengan seorang teman sekelas Tomoe Bersaudara. _

_ Hotaru: namanya Sousuke Shiroumaru. _

_ Saito: Dari nama juga kedengerannya cowo. _

_ Naoki: TAPI DIA CEWE TULEN KOK! _

_ Naoki: Dulu aku tertipu. Dia soalnya tomboy banget sih. _

_ Naoki: Dia juga sering mengaku kalau dia itu lelaki. Lelaki yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Wanita. _

_ Shinrei: @HotaruIsMyName Ku mendadak jadi ingat Mitarai Tokichirou. _

_ Hotaru: @MibuHeir Akari akan membunuhmu jika mendengarnya. _

_ Saito: Mitarai Tokichirou? Dia adik dari Dosen sekaligus Dokter bernama Mitarai Hishigi kan? _

_ Shinrei: @TanteiWannaBe Iya _

_ Shinrei: Teman dekat @HotaruIsMyName waktu SMA _

_ Naoki: @TanteiWannaBe Tertarik dengannya? *emoji Eyes* _

_ Hotaru: Gay. _

_ Saito: BUKAN! _

_ Shinrei: Isi Grup ini bener-bener sesuai namanya. *emoji facepalm* _

Hotaru menghela nafas, ia melirik pintu kamar di belakangnya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Hotaru kembali mengunci kamarnya dan mencium aroma yang kurang mengenakan di dalam kamarnya. Hotaru menghela nafas lagi, ia berjalan menuju ruang dapur dan melihat rekan sekamarnya yang kelabakan dengan sesuatu di pancinya. Hotaru berjalan perlahan kebelakang rekannya dan mematikan kompornya.

"Harusnya pakai api kecil, supaya tepung dan menteganya tidak gosong." Ucapnya.  Rekannya itu terkejut melihat Hotaru yang masih memakai tas kuliahnya mengambil panci dan membawanya langsung ke wastafel. Rekannya itu menunduk kecil. Hotaru berbalik. "Bahannya masih ada?"

"A, aku mau buat sendiri." Jawab rekannya itu masih kelabakan.

"Iya aku hanya mengajari."

"Eh, uhm…, masih ada sih." Ucap rekannya itu. Hotaru tersenyum, ia melepas tas kuliahnya lalu meletakan tasnya itu di sofa.

_ 'Tittle-Tattle' _

_ Saito: @MibuHeir Jadi Mitarai-san, Date-san, Fujiwara-san, dan Narumi-san itu berteman karena sering mengikuti perlombaan non-akademik rupanya. _

_ Shinrei: @TanteiWannaBe Iya, padahal mereka benar-benar satu kelas hanya di tahun ketiga, tapi mereka sudah kenal bahkan sejak mereka di tahun pertama. _

_ Hotaru: …. Kalian membicarakan apa? _

_ Hotaru: aku mau bantuin Miyazawa-san masak. _

_ Hotaru: Jangan ganggu. _

Hotaru membuat ponselnya dalam mode diam, lalu meninggalkannya di meja kecil di depan sofa. Hotaru tersenyum kecil, ia lalu berbalik dan memandang rekan seruangannya itu yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahannya lagi. Hotaru mengambil buku resep yang terbuka dan membacanya. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk membacanya, rekannya itu memandang Hotaru dengan bingung.

“Kenapa Hotaru-kun?”

“Ada beberapa step yang dilewatkan di buku resep ini. Wajar tadi kamu gagal, Zakuro-san.” ucap Hotaru. Zakuro bergumam kecil. Hotaru mengambil mangkuk kecil. “Lebih baik tepungnya kamu ukur dulu dan letakan dalam mangkuk ini. Kotak susunya juga lebih baik kamu buka dulu. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu khawatir mentega atau tepungnya gosong sebelum menuangkan susu.”

“Hooo….” Gumam Zakuro. Zakuro langsung mengikuti saran Hotaru. 

“Lelehkan menteganya dengan api kecil. Setelah leleh masukkan tepungnya lalu aduk sampai menjadi pasta.” Ucap Hotaru sembari mencuci panci yang ada di wastafel.

“Udah bisa dimasukin susu?” Tanya Zakuro. Hotaru mematikan keran air dan melihat masakannya.

“Dikit lagi.” Hotaru mengeringkan tangannya sambil terus mengawasi masakan Zakuro. “Masukin susunya sedikit-sedikit dan langsung di aduk.”

“Eh? Eeh?” Hotaru tertawa dalam hati. Ia mengambil kotak susu dan menuangkannya sedikit ke dalam panci.

“Diaduk terus.” Ucap Hotaru. Zakuro mengaduknya adonan tepung dan sedikit tepung itu. Hotaru menuangkan lagi susunya, beberapa kali ia lakukan hingga akhirnya susu dalam kotak itu habis. Hotaru mengambil botol merica dan menaburkannya sedikit di atas saus. “Mau pakai keju?”

“Maunya…, tapi kejunya belum diparut.” Zakuro menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali mengaduk. Hotaru mengambil keju, ia langsung memarut keju itu di atas Saus yang sudah mengental itu. 

“Kalau sudah pakai keju lebih baik garamnya sedikit banget sih. Atau malah gak perlu garam lagi.” ucap Hotaru setelah selesai memarut keju. Zakuro mengangguk-angguk. Hotaru mengambil sendok makan dan mencolek saus di dalam panci itu. Ia meniupnya lalu memberikannya pada Zakuro. Zakuro membuka mulutnya dan mencicipi sausnya itu.

“Sepertinya pas.” ucap Zakuro. Hotaru melihat Saus Marinara dan pasta Lasagna yang terlihat sudah dimasak sebelumnya.

“Ya sudah, matikan apinya. lalu tinggal kamu susun Lasagnanya.”

“Terima kasih Hotaru-kun.” Ucap Zakuro sembari tersenyum lebar. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk. Ia kembali ke sofa dan mengambil ponselnya.

_ 'Tittle-Tattle' _

_ Naoki: APAAAAA??? *Emoji Shock* _

_ Saito: @HotaruIsMyName Kalau sudah jadi, ajak makan Aku dan @MibuHeir ya! _

_ Shinrei: @HotaruIsMyName Kamu yang masak atau Miyazawa-san yang masak? _

_ Naoki: TUNGGU!! KENAPA GAK ADA YANG BILANG KALAU MIYAZAWA-SAN DAN HOTARU SATU KAMAR? _

_ Shinrei: @FudanshiButNotGay Aku belum bilang? _

_ Saito: @MibuHeir Kayaknya waktu kamu mau bilang, dosen kita datang duluan. _

_ Shinrei: @TanteiWannaBe Oh! Iya juga. _

_ Naoki: HEI!!! @MibuHeir @TanteiWannaBe KALIAN TIDAK SETIA KAWAN!! _

_ Saito: @FudanshiButNotGay Memang siapa yang bilang aku setia kawan? _

_ Shinrei: @TanteiWannaBe Jahilmu kumat. _

_ Saito: @HotaruIsMyName Dia bener-bener gak liat GC lagi…. _

_ Shinrei: @TanteiWannaBe GC? _

_ Naoki: @MibuHeir Group Chat. _

_ Naoki: Bener juga…. @HotaruIsMyName CEPAT KEMBALI KAMU!! AKU MAU INTROGASI! _

_ Shinrei: Introgasi itu bukannya tugas @TanteiWannaBe ya? *emoji Face with Hand Over Mouth* _

_ Naoki: AKU BAKAL JADI DETEKTIF JUGA KALO URUSAN BEGINI! _

_ Shinrei: @FudanshiButNotGay Aku rasa…, @HotaruIsMyName gak bakal muncul kalo kamu ngotot begini. *emoji Face with Hand Over Mouth* _

_ Saito: *Emoji Face with Hand Over Mouth* _

_ Naoki: HEI!!! *Emoji Pouting* _

"Hotaru-kun…, tadi kamu taruh sisa keju di mana?" Tanya Zakuro. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan memiringkan badannya lalu melihat ke belakang.

"Sepertinya aku letakkan dekat rak sendok. Tadi setelah marut keju aku ngambil sendok."

"Oh! Iya ada!"

_ 'Tittle-Tattle' _

_ Saito: @HotaruIsMyName Ngomong-ngomong kamu dan Miyazawa-san masak apa? _

_ Naoki: OH IYA! BERAPA NO. KAMAR @HotaruIsMyName? _

_ Naoki: AKU DATANGIN LANGSUNG AJA SEKALIAN INTROGASI!! _

_ Shinrei: @FudanshiButNotGay Hei! Ada Miyazawa-san lho! Jangan seenaknya masuk kamar dia! _

_ Saito: Benar! Lagipula harusnya kamu tahu kan kalau Miyazawa-san itu keponakannya rektor kita. _

_ Naoki: aah…, iya bener juga sih. *emoji Disappointed* _

Hotaru menghela nafas, ia berdiri dan membawa tas kuliahnya ke dalam kamarnya. Hotaru keluar setelah meletakan tas kuliahnya dan menyembunyikan peralatan 'Kiru' miliknya. Hotaru memandang Zakuro yang baru saja mengeluarkan masakannya dari oven. Rekan sekamarnya itu terlihat begitu puas dengan hasil masakannya.

_ 'Tittle-Tattle' _

_ Hotaru: @MibuHeir @TanteiWannaBe Jadinya cuma cukup buat Miyazawa-san sendiri. _

_ Hotaru: aku sendiri gak dapat. _

_ Shinrei: @HotaruIsMyName Oh, kau sudah kembali! _

_ Saito: Gak masalah @HotaruIsMyName!  _

_ Saito: Lain kali aja kalau masakannya banyak. _

_ Naoki: NAH! KAU SUDAH DATANG @HotaruIsMyName!!!! _

_ Hotaru: Oke aku pergi lagi. _

_ Naoki: OI! _

_ Shinrei: Tuh kan. *emoji Laughing* _

_ Shinrei: Pasti dia kabur kalo kamu interogasi kayak gitu. _

_ Saito: *emoji Laughing* _

_ Naoki: HEI! @HotaruIsMyName!! _

_ Naoki: KEMARI KAMU!! _

_ HotaruIsMyName sedang mengetik….' _

"Hotaru-kun!!" Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya. Zakuro langsung menarik tangan Hotaru dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Aku gak habis pasti! Bantuin aku makan."

"Kamu gak bagi ke pamanmu?"

"Paman lagi ke sini. Tapi aku yakin, paman dan aku pasti gak habis! Makanya…."

"Ya sudah. Kita tunggu pamanmu datang dulu." Baru saja selesai berkata, Hotaru dan Zakuro mendengar bunyi bel di pintu kamar mereka. Diikuti dengan suara ketukan di pintu. Hotaru membuka pintu dan menyambut rektornya itu.

_ 'Tittle-Tattle' _

_ Hotaru: Rektor datang ke kamarku. _

_ Hotaru: jangan ganggu. _

_ Shinrei: @HotaruIsMyName IYA! KAMI LIHAT!! _

_ Naoki: Yikes! Untung aku gak jadi datang ke kamarmu @HotaruIsMyName!' _

"Baru saja kita bertemu, Fujikage-san." Sapa Hotaru. Asanuma tersenyum.

"Well, kalau tahu keponakanku akan mengundangku makan malam aku tidak akan memanggilmu tadi."

"Yha…, aku tidak mau kita membicarakan hal serius itu di depan Zakuro-san juga sih." Ucap Hotaru

"Selamat datang paman!" Ucap Zakuro. Asanuma tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala keponakannya itu.

~...~...~...~

_ 'Shiseiten Chaotic Disaster' _

_ Bonten: @HotaruIsMyName @CallMeAkari HELP! *emoji Crying* _

_ Akira: @DateBonBon Apa sih…, pagi-pagi udah berisik aja. _

_ Akari: Kalau ini tentang permintaan @HotaruIsMyName Seminggu lalu, maaf gak bisa gantian! _

_ Akari: Ku gak mau seharian ada di kampus! _

_ Hotaru: @CallMeAkari Orang lain bisa gantiin. _

_ Bonten: BUKAN MASALAH ITU! _

_ Bonten: Dan aku masih bisa nemenin Miyazawa-san ke kelasnya nanti. _

_ Akira: Terus minta tolong apa sih? _

_ Bonten: Ada yang tahu nomor kamar Nakayama Kiru gak? _

_ Bonten: butuh banget nih!! _

_ Akari: Ha? Kenapa? _

_ Bonten: Ada Paket di depan kamarku untuk dia. _

_ Akira: oh klo soal surat untuk Nakayama yang kemarin itu bukannya gak urgent banget, Bonten? _

_ Bonten: Justru itu. KELUAR DARI KAMARMU AKIRA DAN KAU AKAN TAHU KENAPA AKU PANIK DI DEPAN PINTU KAMAR KITA!! _

_ Hotaru: Kau sudah buka suratnya? _

_ Akira: WOI! HELP! SIAPAPUN YANG TAHU NOMOR KAMAR NAKAYAMA KIRU CEPETAN KASIH!! _

_ Hotaru: Aku jalan ke kamar kalian sekarang. _

_ Akari: Ada apa sih? Aku juga akan ke kamar kalian!! _

Hotaru turun dari ranjangnya dan langsung menyambar ponsel keduanya di meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil jaketnya lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar pribadinya. Setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk rekan sekamarnya, Hotaru keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke gedung asrama di seberang gedungnya. Akira, Akari, dan Bontenmaru berdiri mengelilingi sebuah kardus yang dibungkus rapat dengan selotip berwarna hitam, mereka segera melambaikan tangannya begitu menyadari kedatangan Hotaru. Hotaru mendekati kardus itu. Di atas kardus itu terdapat tulisan berisi ancaman. Hotaru memandang Bontenmaru dan Akira.

"Surat yang kemarin kalian buka?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Enggak." Jawab Akira.

"Kalau begitu bisa ambilkan suratnya?" Pinta Hotaru. "Oh, sekalian cutter."

"Hei, ini barang-barang milik Nakayama Kiru!" Protes Akari. Hotaru menempelkan telinganya di kardus. 

"AKIRA CEPAT!" Teriak Hotaru setelah mendengarkan isi di dalam kardus.

"Memangnya isinya Bom?" Keluh Bontenmaru. Akira datang membawa surat dan pisau cutter. Hotaru membuka surat itu terlebih dahulu, setelah membacanya Hotaru segera membuka kardus itu dengan perlahan menggunakan pisau cutter. Begitu dibuka seperangkat peralatan elektronik terlihat di dalamnya. 

_'Damn, beneran bom.'_ Batin Hotaru. Ia melirik ketiga temannya itu. _'Persetan dengan identitas. Aku harus segera menjinakkannya sebelum mereka terluka.'_

"Hei, Hotaru!" Bontenmaru, Akira, dan Akari terlihat kaget saat Hotaru mengutak-atik peralatan elektronik itu. Tetangga-tetangga Bontenmaru dan Akira terlihat keluar, memeriksa kebisingan pagi-pagi itu.

_'Sial, kenapa semakin banyak orang?'_ Batin Hotaru yang terlihat kesal dengan kedatangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya.

"Hotaru?"

_'Bagus! Salah seorang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui ada di sini!'_ Batin Hotaru saat mendengar suara Kiminari Naoki di sekitar kerumunan mahasiswa yang penasaran. 

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Naoki.

"Itu, paket untuk Nakayama Kiru dibongkar sama Hotaru. Dasar!" Ucap Akira. Naoki melirik ke dalam isi paket yang di utak-atik Hotaru.

"HEI ITU KAN BOM!" Pekik Naoki kaget saat mengetahui perangkat elektronik yang menjadi paket untuk Nakayama Kiru.

"HA?!" Pekik semua mahasiswa yang berkerumun mereka dengan panik segera berhamburan menyelamatkan diri.

"Be, Beneran Bom?" Bontenmaru terduduk lemas. Akari dan Akira tak bisa berekspresi apapun dan hanya bisa jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan Bontenmaru. Naoki mendekati Hotaru yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan kabel-kabel.

"Kamu sebenarnya masih pinter juga ya, Hotaru." Ucap Naoki.

"Hm?"

"Kamu masih ingat ini bom dan masih tahu cara menjinakkannya." Ucap Naoki.

"Masih ingat?" Bontenmaru tertarik mendengar cerita Naoki.

"Iya. Dulu, di saat kita SMP…, sekolah kita juga pernah kedatangan bom elektronik seperti ini. Ada dua Bom. Bom pertama meledak duluan hingga Bom kedua yang terpasang di tempat lain menjadi sulit diraih oleh penjinak bom yang sudah dewasa. Hotaru dan aku dulu ditugaskan untuk menjangkau dan menjinakkan bom itu." Cerita Naoki. Naoki tersenyum bangga. "Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku menulis majalah sekolah tentang diriku sendiri!"

"Jadi kamu juga bisa menjinakkannya donk?" Tanya Akari yang ikut tertarik mendengarkan cerita Naoki.

Hotaru menghela nafas lega setelah memotong sebuah kabel. Naoki tersenyum melihat Hotaru terlihat selesai menjinakkan bom tersebut. Naoki lalu menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Akari. "Well, aku gak sepintar Hotaru yang bisa mengingat urutan kabel yang harus dipotong serta kabel mana saja yang harus dihindari agar…, tidak terjadi ledakkan. Sudah aman?"

"Setidaknya tidak akan meledak sesuai waktu yang tersetting. Tapi benda ini tetap masih bisa meledak." Jawab Hotaru.

"Si Muka besi ini pintar?" Akira membawa topik yang paling tidak ingin Hotaru angkat. Ia melirik Naoki.

"Sudah panggil polisi?" Tanya Hotaru. Naoki terkejut dan segera menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelepon polisi. Hotaru melirik ketiga temannya, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit begitu melihat ketiga temannya masih dalam kondisi setengah shock.

"Sudah." Ucap Naoki sembari menutup ponselnya. Naoki mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum mengambil surat yang Hotaru abaikan di sampingnya. Hotaru membiarkan Naoki membacanya. "Hei…."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Bontenmaru yang terlihat sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Surat ini benar ditujukan untuk Nakayama?" Tanya Naoki.

"Bener kok. Ini amplopnya." Ucap Akira sembari menunjukkan amplop bertuliskan 'Kepada Nakayama Kiru.'

"Tapi isi di dalam surat ini…." Naoki membalik suratnya hingga ketiga orang lainnya bisa membaca isi surat itu. Isi surat itu ternyata hanya satu kalimat.

'Semoga Hadiahku Menyenangkanmu, Narumi Hotaru.'

"WHAT??" Pekik ketiganya. Naoki memandang Hotaru yang memutar-mutar pisau cutter ditangannya.

"Narumi!" Suara itu membuat Akari, Akira, Bontenmaru, dan Naoki berdiri bersamaan dan menunduk hormat. Hotaru berdiri perlahan dan menunduk hormat. "Dimana Bomnya? Sudah panggil tim penjinak bom?"

"Sudah saya jinakkan, Rektor." Jawab Hotaru. "Tapi karena masih berbahaya dan mungkin masih ada bom lainnya, saya meminta Naoki menelepon polisi."

Fujikage Asanuma terlihat sedikit tenang mendengar penjelasan Hotaru. Asanuma lalu menyadari keberadaan keempat mahasiswanya yang lain. Asanuma mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menepuk pundak kelima anak itu bergantian, ia menepuk pundak Hotaru dua kali sebelum membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Hotaru bersyukur ia masih mampu mengontrol ekspresinya. Tentu, siapa sih yang tidak terkejut saat seorang yang lebih tua dan hampir tidak memiliki hubungan selain hubungan Guru-Murid tiba-tiba memeluk anak muridnya. Bahkan keempat temannya saja Shock melihat hal tersebut.

~...~...~...~

"Jangan katakan pada Shinrei, Saito, dan Zaku…, Miyazawa-san kalau aku yang menjinakkan Bom pertamanya." Ucap Hotaru saat polisi sedang menyusuri setiap sudut asrama untuk mencari kemungkinan adanya bom lainnya. Naoki memandang Hotaru yang sedang bersandar di tiang pembatas beranda.

"Aku tahu alasanmu pada Shinrei dan Saito…, tapi, Miyazawa-san?"

"Kalian tidak satu SMA?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi harusnya tahu kalau Miyazawa-san pernah mengalami kecelakaan."

"Oh tahu! Semua alumni Yiling Gakuen Shock saat tahu orang tua Miyazawa-san meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Hanya aku dan mantan anggota klub Jurnalis yang tahu kalau Miyazawa-san juga ada di dalam sana."

"Nah…, karena trauma kecelakaan itu…, Miyazawa-san mengalami dissociative amnesia. Membuatnya lupa beberapa kejadian saat kita semua masih satu sekolah. Sepertinya termasuk soal adanya bom di Yiling Gakuen dan kita bertiga ditugaskan tim penjinak bom untuk menjinakkannya."

"Sungguh? Ah…, aku harus meminjamkannya majalahku supaya dia bisa mengingatnya."

"Hei." Hotaru menghela nafas gusar. Naoki meleletkan lidahnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sorry." Ucap Naoki.

"Kecuali kalau dia ingat sedikit soal itu dan bertanya padamu."

"Tunggu…, berarti dulu gosip kalau Miyazawa-san kenal Nakayama-san secara pribadi…."

"Iya dia tahu. Bersama Tomoe bersaudara."

"TOMOE BERSAUDARA JUGA? KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU?!!" Naoki berteriak kesal.

"Kamu anggota grup jurnalis. Segala fakta dan gosip kamu tuliskan pula." Hotaru memutar matanya. 

"Tapi kalau rahasia besar begitu aku juga bisa menjaganya! Lagipula…, jujur dari dulu sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu siapa Nakayama Kiru sebenarnya. Dan kalau aku mengetahui rahasia besarnya, aku justru tidak mau mengucapkannya dengan bangga seperti Miyazawa-san…, Aku takut kalau ketika mereka mengetahui aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, banyak orang yang akan mengancam nyawaku."

"Benar. Miyazawa-san salah satu korban yang sudah merasakannya." Ucap Hotaru.

"Ah, aku tahu alasan satu lagi kenapa kamu tidak ingin Shinrei tahu. Bagaimana pun, dia kakakmu kan…."

Hotaru menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naoki saat melihat salah seorang polisi memberi kode untuk mendekatinya. Naoki menghela nafasnya, ia sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau sikap penasaran kecilnya akibat keributan di pagi hari itu membuatnya mengetahui suatu rahasia besar.

"Tunggu…, itu berarti mulai sekarang aku juga bakal diincar?"

~...~...~...~

_ 'Shiseiten Chaotic Disaster' _

_ Akari: Aku shock…. _

_ Akari: Perkuliahan tetap jalan meski kita baru saja menemukan suatu hal yang mengancam nyawa. _

_ Akira: Aku justru Shock kalau @HotaruIsMyName dan Nakayama Kiru adalah orang yang sama! _

_ Bonten: Pantas saja tadi bahasa @HotaruIsMyName yang biasanya mendadak hilang _

_ Hotaru: *emoji Sigh* _

_ Akari: ORANGNYA NONGOL! _

_ Akira: ya pasti nongol lah, kita mention terus. *emoji Rolling Eyes* _

_ Bonten: Kamu aslinya yang mana sih, @HotaruIsMyName? _

_ Hotaru: Dua-duanya asli. _

_ Hotaru: Dua-duanya palsu. _

_ Hotaru: Terserah kalian suka yang mana. _

_ Hotaru: Yang penting kalian nyaman. _

_ Hotaru: Dan yang penting Shinrei gak tahu. _

_ Akari: Kata Kiminari-san, kamu mulai aneh sejak kalian bertemu lagi setelah 3 tahun gak satu sekolah. _

_ Akari: Tapi kami gak merasa kamu aneh selama 3 tahun kita sekolah. _

_ Bonten: itu berarti kamu benar-benar memisahkan identitas Nakayama Kiru dan dirimu di saat kita SMA ya. _

_ Bonten: dan karena sampai sekarang…. _

_ Akira: Karena Shinrei pasti! _

_ Akira: @HotaruIsMyName gak masalah saat kita dan Kiminari-san tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. _

_ Akari: Benar, dan lagi dia cuma menegaskan agar Shinrei Gak Boleh tahu. _

_ Bonten: Kalau Shinrei gak boleh tahu…. _

_ Akira: berarti wakil Rektor, Mibu Touhaku, juga gak boleh tahu.  _

_ Hotaru: Kalian sebenarnya pintar juga menurutku _

_ Bonten: Hohoho! Seminggu kuliah isi otak kita harus bertambah donk. _

_ Akira: Setidaknya pola pikir kita sedikit berubah. _

_ Akari: Ngomong-ngomong, selain Shinrei dan ayah kandungmu itu…, apa ada lagi orang yang tidak boleh tahu? _

_ Hotaru: Mereka prioritas, tapi kalau bisa semua orang sih. _

_ Hotaru: Kalian kemarin-kemarin belum tahu identitasku sebagai Kiru saja sudah mendatangkan bahaya buat kalian. _

_ Hotaru: Apalagi kalau semua orang tahu nanti. _

_ Hotaru: Walau di akhir tahun perkuliahan nanti aku yakin semua orang pasti akan tahu, dan aku harus menyiapkan identitas baru lagi. _

_ Hotaru: mungkin bakal benar-benar baru. _

_ Hotaru: Nakayama Kiru dan Narumi Hotaru eksistensi keduanya bakal dihapus kalau semua orang tahu kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama. _

_ Hotaru: Aku akan cari cara agar kalian bisa menghubungiku di kehidupan baruku. _

_ Hotaru: Meski pasti akan sulit. _

_ Bonten: Wow. Ini pertama kalinya @HotaruIsMyName menulis panjang. _

_ Akira: Kalau kita masih belum tahu kalau kamu dan Kiru orang yang sama, mungkin kita bakal freak out lagi. _

_ Akari: Yup, jadi sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin dunia belum kiamat ya…. _

_ Hotaru: …, sembarangan. _

"Hotaru-kun…." Suara ketukan pintu terdengar tidak lama setelah namanya dipanggil. Hotaru menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana sebelum berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan pintunya. Rekan sekamarnya, Miyazawa Zakuro, terlihat lesu.

"Ada apa?"

"Paman bilang karena lagi banyak ancaman di kampus dan asrama…, aku gak boleh tidur di kamarku. Aku di minta untuk tidur menjauhi jendela dan beranda. Tapi…." Zakuro menggerakan tangannya, ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Kau mau tidur di kamarku?"

"Eeh?! Bu, bukan begitu juga…."

"Tidak masalah kok." Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Lagipula aku jadi bisa mengawasimu dan segera melindungimu kalau ada sesuatu."

"Eh uhm…."

"Dan lagi karena renovasi kemarin. Jendela kamar yang menghadap keluar tidak bisa aku buka lagi. Setidaknya kamarku jadi sedikit lebih aman."

Hotaru menunjuk jendela kamarnya yang seharusnya menghadap ke taman asrama, tertutup oleh lemari pakaian dan sekaligus meja belajarnya. Di atas lemari dan meja belajar itu, terdapat tempat tidur. Membuat kamar Hotaru terasa sangat leluasa. Zakuro menimbang-nimbang tawaran Hotaru. Di satu sisi dia ingin menerima tawaran teman sekamarnya itu. Di satu sisi, ia tidak mau membuat pamannya tambah khawatir. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia menepuk pundak Zakuro lembut.

"Sebenarnya kamarmu sudah aku buat lebih aman. Jendela kamarmu sudah terbuat dari bahan anti pecah. Kecuali bomnya ada di dalam kamarmu, kaca itu aku jamin tidak pecah. Dan, kamu punya kamar mandi yang memiliki akses lubang udara. Kamu akan aman menunggu di dalam kamar mandi." Ucap Hotaru.

"Tapi tetap saja…, aku takut." Ucap Zakuro. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk, ia paham sekali dengan perasaan Zakuro. Siapa sih yang tidak takut setelah adanya kabar bahwa ada bom di lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kalau begitu tinggal keputusanmu. Bagaimana?"

Hotaru dengan sabar menunggu rekan sekamarnya itu untuk berbicara lagi. Zakuro menggenggam tangan Hotaru dengan erat.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinrei dan Saito keluar bersamaan dari kamar mereka. Hari kedua di minggu kedua kegiatan perkuliahan mereka diliputi dengan perasaan tegang dan takut. Meski kejadian kemarin tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa bahkan kerusakan materil, tapi penemuan sejumlah Bom di lingkungan asrama dan kampus mereka saja sudah membuat mental mahasiswa terutama mahasiswa baru menjadi sangat down. Shinrei saja sampai tidur bersama di kamar Saito yang sangat sempit dikarenakan kamar Saito termasuk cukup jauh dari jendela yang menghadap keluar ruang lingkup asrama.

"Kalau saja Fujiwara-san dan Date-san tidak dengan segera menemukannya…, ku yakin bakal banyak yang tewas." Ucap Saito.

"Iya. Tapi Akira dan Bonten tidak tahu kan kalau isi di dalamnya itu bom. Kalau bukan karena Kiminari-san yang menyadarinya, mungkin juga bakal ada banyak casualties."

"Kiminari-san santai banget tapi, ya…." Tambah Saito.

"Itu karena Kami dan Naoki pernah melihat bom yang sama di SMP kami dulu! Walau aslinya aku yakin Naoki tetap takut sih." Ucap seseorang di belakang mereka. Shinrei dan Saito langsung berbalik dan membuat pose siap menyerang yang tentu saja terinspirasi dari film. Zakuro tertawa kecil melihat dua tetangga kamarnya itu yang langsung bernafas lega setelah menyadari keberadaannya. Hotaru terlihat sedang mengunci pintu utama kamarnya.

"Oh iya waktu SMP aku memang pernah dengar berita soal sekolah yang di bom. Sampai-sampai sekolahku juga waktu itu menjalani pemeriksaan ketat untuk orang tua Siswa SD yang datang dalam acara temu orang tua. Gedung SD dan SMPku kan jadi satu." Ucap Saito. Zakuro mengangguk.

"Iya itu sekolah kami dulu." Ucap Zakuro. Hotaru menepuk lembut punggung Zakuro lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tangga. Zakuro segera berjalan dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hotaru. Saito dan Shinrei, setelah memastikan kamar mereka terkunci, segera menyusul keduanya.

"Sekolah kalian dulu kok bisa dapat ancaman bom seperti itu?" Tanya Shinrei. Zakuro menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau tidak ingat." Ucap Hotaru seraya mengusap pundak Zakuro, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Shinrei dan Saito menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan masing-masing dan berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Iya, iya…." Zakuro menekuk mulutnya membentuk segitiga. 

"YO!! MIYAZAWA-SAN, HOTARU! Oh ada Nakamura dan Mibu juga! Pagi!!" Ucap seseorang yang berlari mengejar mereka saat mereka sampai di pintu lorong yang menghubungkan asrama dengan kampus mereka.

"Pagi Kiminari-san" Ucap Shinrei dan Saito bersamaan.

"..., Naoki??" Zakuro menyipitkan matanya, ia memandang Naoki dari atas hingga bawah. "Gak tambah tinggi, ya."

"MIYAZAWA-SAN!!!" Pekik Naoki.

"Berisik." Ucap Hotaru. Kini giliran Naoki yang mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga membentuk segitiga.

"Oh ya, karena ada Kiminari-san juga…, aku dan Saito penasaran dulu saat SMP katanya sekolah kalian juga pernah ada bom kan ya?"

"Yoi! Itu pengalaman terhebat buatku, Hotaru dan Miyazawa-san dulu!" Ucap Naoki.

"Terus kalian tahu kenapa sekolah kalian ada…."

"Mereka mengincar salah satu guru kita. Dia ternyata sama dengan Nakayama Kiru, kerja di pemerintahan. Kalau gak salah, rumornya guru kita mengetahui sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi kehidupan negara, makanya banyak yang berusaha membunuhnya." Jelas Naoki. Ia melirik Hotaru yang terlihat begitu santai. Naoki menggaruk pipinya, ia sedikit kaget dengan Hotaru yang percaya penuh padanya yang berjanji tidak akan cerita mengenai identitas kedua Hotaru itu.

"Berarti sekarang mungkin Nakayama-san tahu sesuatu dan membuatnya juga diincar." Ucap Saito membuat spekulasi.

"Kenapa Nakayama-san?" Tanya Naoki.

"Karena paket berisi bom itu sebenarnya ditujukan pada Nakayama-san kan? Berarti Nakayama-san yang tahu."

"Oh masuk akal sih." Ucap Naoki.

"Aneh. Waktu penyerangan Keikoku kemarin aku akhirnya tahu kalau yang sebenarnya diincar si penyerang sebenarnya adalah…, Miyazawa-san. Karena kata Kiminari-san, Miyazawa-san satu-satunya orang yang tahu identitas asli Nakayama Kiru yang sebenarnya…."

"Eh aku tahu?" Potong Zakuro. Hotaru mengelus punggung Zakuro lagi.

"Jangan dipaksa ingat." Zakuro menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Iya, iya…." Ucap Zakuro. "Mibu-san lanjutkan spekulasinya."

"Eh Oh…." Shinrei tersadar dari kebingungannya. "Eh ya. Pokoknya alasannya itu, tapi Bontenmaru dan Akira…, aku kenal dengan mereka dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal Nakayama Kiru. Pun, berbeda dengan Yiling Gakuen, semua orang di Samurai Gakuen tidak ada yang tahu kalau Nakayama Kiru juga bersekolah di sana."

"Miyazawa-san ternyata bisa lupa, ya. Waktu itu sekolah kita gempar karena beritaku. Padahal aku mewawancaraimu sebagai artis cilik yang ada di sekolah kita…, tahu-tahu kamu ngaku kenal Nakayama Kiru secara pribadi." Kekeh Naoki.

"Mou!!" Zakuro mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ku juga merasa itu aneh, Mibu-san…." Ucap Saito. Ia menopang dagunya dan berpikir.

"Ku rasa tidak. Kalau memang benar perkiraan Mibu kalau Miyazawa-san yang diincar berarti wajar bagi Date-san dan Fujiwara-san ikut diincar. Kemarin dan minggu lalu, aku dengar gosip kalau Date-san dan Fujiwara-san bergantian menemani Miyazawa-san jalan ke gedung kampusnya seperti kita saat ini." Ucap Naoki.

"KAU BENAR!" Pekik Shinrei.

Hotaru menepuk pundak Zakuro sejenak. "Bukan kamu alasan utama kenapa hal ini terjadi kok." Bisik Hotaru. Zakuro tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

“Eeeh…, jangan-jangan minggu depan antara kamar kita atau kamar Kiminari-san yang bakal di serang lagi?” Ucap Shinrei. 

“EEEEHHH, JANGAN DONK!” keluh Naoki.

“Eh, kalau memang mereka mengincar Miyazawa-san karena tahu identitas asli Nakayama-san…, bukannya bisa jadi selama ini Nakayama-san sendiri yang mengirim orang-orang ini agar bisa ‘melenyapkan’ Miyazawa-san?” Ucap Saito.

“Gak mungkin! Nakayama Kiru gak mungkin begitu!” Naoki langsung membantah, ia melirik Hotaru yang tetap terlihat santai. Naoki kembali memandang Saito. “Soalnya meski gak pernah ketemu muka, dulu beberapa siswa Yiling Gakuen pernah sekali diajar oleh Nakayama Kiru supaya mereka lulus ujian masuk SMA favorit mereka. dan menurut siswa yang diajarkannya, orangnya baik dan sabar kok!”

“Iya. Walau aku gak inget siapa aslinya Nakayama Kiru, tapi mendiang orang tuaku dan pamanku bilang kalau orang-orang yang di dekatku adalah orang-orang baik. Jadi aku yakin Nakayama Kiru juga termasuk orang baik itu.” Tambah Zakuro membela Kiru.

“Pemikiran Nakamura-san masuk akal sih. Tapi sedikit gak masuk akal juga. Karena kalau memang Nakayama-san ingin ‘melenyapkan’ Miyazawa-san, seharusnya sudah sejak pertama Miyazawa-san tahu…, nyawa Miyazawa-san terancam setiap saat.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Benar juga, selama aku SMA aku juga gak pernah mengalami kejadian begini.” tambah Zakuro.

“Hm…, benar juga. Pemikiran Mibu-san ada benarnya juga.” Ucap Saito. Naoki menghela nafas lega, ia mencoba melirik Hotaru. Naoki mengedarkan pandangannya, saat ia tidak menemukan Hotaru yang tadi berada di sebelah Zakuro.

“Hotaru kemana?” tanya Naoki. Ketiga orang lainnya mengedarkan pandangannya. Mereka sepertinya juga baru sadar Hotaru menghilang dari kerumunan mereka.

“Se, sebaiknya kita segera mengantar Miyazawa-san ke gedung kuliahnya dan kita juga segera kembali ke gedung kuliah kita untuk melaporkan ke dosen.” Ucap Saito. Mereka mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju gedung 12, fakultas Foreign Studies.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru menghela nafas, rekan sejawatnya akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan dan meringkus orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dan keempat temannya menuju gedung kampus. Disaat perhatian keempat temannya sedang terfokus pada spekulasi Nakamura Saito, Hotaru memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk pergi dari kerumunan teman-temannya. Hotaru berjalan keluar area kampus, sembari memberi tanda pada rekan-rekannya yang selama ini menjaganya. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya orang yang mengikutinya berhasil diringkus.

“Narumi-Narumi…, Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa organisasi misterius ini sepertinya mulai fokus untuk hanya mengincarmu.” ucap rekan sejawatnya itu.

“Aku punya spekulasi yang membuatku diincar oleh organisasi itu. Seandainya organisasi yang aku pikirkan ini benar, Amurei.” Ucap Hotaru. Hotaru melirik pria pengejarnya yang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. "Aku akan ikut menginterogasinya."

"Bukannya sebentar lagi kau ada perkuliahan?" Tanya Amurei.

"Aku bisa berpura-pura ditangkap olehnya dan 'Kiru' mengirimkan kalian sebagai bantuan." Kekeh Hotaru. Hotaru mengeluarkan ponselnya sebagai 'Nakayama Kiru' lalu mengetik sesuatu di sana. Amurei menghela nafas dan membiarkan rekan sejawatnya itu bertindak sesukanya.

~...~...~...~

"Syu…, syukurlah Nakayama-san mengirimkan bantuan." Ucap Shinrei sedikit terisak. Saito menepuk-nepuk pundak Shinrei, mencoba menenangkan temannya itu. Naoki dan Zakuro juga akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Setelah mereka berempat belajar di kelas mereka dengan kekhawatiran mereka pada keselamatan Hotaru, mereka akhirnya bisa mendapat kepastian mengenai keadaannya.

"Melihat kejadian ini, sepertinya untuk sementara Keikoku akan dijaga oleh rekan-rekan Nakayama Kiru dan dia tidak akan kembali ke Asrama selama beberapa hari." Ucap Wakil rektor Touhaku, ayah Shinrei.

"Eeh? Terus…, aku gimana paman?" Tanya Zakuro pada Rektor Asanuma. Asanuma tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Zakuro.

"Kamu kembali ke rumah paman dulu. Nanti kalau Narumi-kun sudah kembali ke asrama, kamu bisa tinggal di asrama lagi." Ucap Asanuma.

"Anak itu sekamar dengan keponakan anda?" Touhaku sedikit terkejut setelah menyimpulkan percakapan antara Asanuma dan Zakuro.

"Pihak asrama sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Narumi Hotaru adalah lelaki. Yha, selama keponakanku tidak protes dan tidak di apa-apakan olehnya, aku tidak masalah." Ucap Asanuma. Touhaku masih memandang Asanuma dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Suara yang menandakan bahwa laptop di meja kerja Touhaku mendapat pesan baru segera mengalihkan perhatian Touhaku dari ketidak percayaannya akan tindakan Asanuma yang dengan santainya menanggapi pasangan kamar antara keponakan wanita Asanuma dengan Anak lelaki keduanya. Touhaku segera kembali fokus pada email yang baru saja hadir. Touhaku menghela nafas, ia hampir kehabisan cara untuk mengenkripsi pesan elektronik yang dikirimkan oleh salah satu mahasiswanya yang seharusnya sudah tidak perlu lagi untuk berkuliah. Setelah enkripsi selesai, pesan asli yang dikirim oleh mahasiswanya itu akhirnya dapat terlihat.

** Dear Fujikage-san dan Mibu-san…, **

** Anda tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan dengan keadaan Narumi-kun saat ini. Narumi-kun dalam keadaan sehat baik fisik maupun mentalnya.  **

** *image (Hotaru sedang makan mie cup)* **

** Narumi-kun akan ada dalam perlindungan kami selama tiga (3) hari ke depan. **

** Mohon maaf jika hal ini membuat Fujikage-san dan Mibu-san terganggu. Untuk masalah perkuliahan Narumi-kun. Saya akan mengajarkan pada Narumi-kun materi perkuliahan yang ia lewatkan. **

** Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu saya mengenai kejadian ini serta kejadian mengenai penemuan bom di area kampus. Saya mohon maaf, dikarenakan saya mendatangkan berbagai masalah ke dalam Universitas ini. Saya akan bertanggung jawab dengan sesegera mungkin menangkap dalang dibalik kejadian ini serta mengembalikan kedamaian Universitas Saikyo. **

** Regards. **

** Code: Suzaku.  
Nakayama Kiru. **

"Lihat? Sudah aku bilang dia pasti akan diawasi oleh rekan-rekan Nakayama." Ucap Touhaku.

"Setidaknya kita tahu Narumi-san baik-baik saja." Ucap Saito.

~...~...~...~

"Dengan begini harusnya kita sudah aman ya." Ucap Shinrei saat melihat berita di televisi. Rekan sekamarnya, Saito mengangguk saat melihat berita yang sama. Berita itu memberitakan tentang penangkapan ketua organisasi yang akhirnya mengakui kalau organisasi merekalah yang beberapa kali mengirimkan ancaman bahaya ke Universitas Saikyou. Organisasi tersebut ternyata memang memiliki skandal yang akhirnya terungkap setelah penangkapan ketua organisasi ini, dan sebelum-sebelumnya memang hanya Nakayama Kiru seorang lah yang tahu skandal tersebut. 

"Berarti mungkin besok Narumi-san sudah bisa kembali berkuliah?"

"Entahlah…." Ucap Shinrei sembari mengedikkan bahunya. Shinrei teringat sesuatu.

_'*emoji love*'_

_Shinrei: @SeiWantRei_

_Saisei: ini chat pribadi kan?_

_Saisei: Kenapa kau me-mentionku Shin?_

_Shinrei: jaga-jaga bukan chat pribadi. *emoji wink*_

_Shinrei: Maaf, maaf. Kamu ada dihubungi Keikoku atau Nakayama-san gitu?_

_Saisei: hm? Tidak._

_Saisei: Memangnya kenapa?_

_Shinrei: Well, di televisi sudah ada berita penangkapan kan? Siapa tahu Keikoku bisa balik kuliah lagi gitu._

_Saisei: Kamu gak liat Keikoku tadi sudah balik ke kamarnya?_

_Shinrei: Masa'?_

_Saisei: Yup. Hanya saja…._

_Shinrei: Hanya saja?_

_Shinrei: Hei Saisei?_

Shinrei berdiri dan tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Saito dan langsung membuka pintu utama kamarnya. Shinrei terdiam melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Sosok itu terlihat jauh sekali berbeda dengan sosok gadis rekan sekamar adiknya itu. Meski sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam kemerahan yang sama dengan panjang yang juga sama, tetapi orang itu terlalu rata untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Saat Sosok itu berbalik, Shinrei langsung menyadari kalau sosok itu adalah sosok lelaki. Sosok itu memandangnya sejenak sembari tersenyum dan menunduk kecil. Ia menggunakan sebuah ponsel yang memiliki gantungan burung merak berwarna merah untuk mengunci pintu kamar adiknya itu dan pergi dengan santai dari hadapan Shinrei.

Saito yang tadi juga mengejar Shinrei ikut terdiam melihat sosok orang itu. Saat sosok orang itu hilang setelah menuruni tangga Saito langsung menepuk pundak Shinrei, mencoba menyadarkan kekakuan Shinrei melihat sosok orang itu. “Dia jangan-jangan….”

Shinrei tidak menjawab dengan suara, tapi anggukannya membuat Saito yakin kalau Shinrei juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tidak sampai semenit sebelum Saito mengejar sosok itu, dan Shinrei yang berbalik mengambil kunci kamarnya, mengamankan kamarnya itu lalu pergi mengejar Saito yang mengejar sosok itu. Begitu Saito mencapai satu-satunya pintu gerbang asrama yang saat ini dibuka. Sosok itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Shinrei yang baru saja sampai di tempat yang sama ikut mencari jejaknya.

“Lihatlah. Siapa yang mendadak keluar gedung asrama. Fufufu….”

“Saishi! Saisei!” Shinrei memandang dua orang gadis yang baru saja akan memasuki gerbang asrama. Mereka membawa bungkusan plastik berisi makanan. 

“Maaf, Shinrei. tadi aku yang nyetir mobilnya jadi tidak sempat membalasmu lagi.” ucap Saisei sembari tersenyum. Shinrei menghela nafas lega begitu menyadari teman perempuannya itu baik-baik saja.

“Kalian melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan panjang? Yang pakai jaket hitam??” tanya Saito. Saisei dan Saishi berpandangan sebelum menggeleng secara bersamaan.

“Dari parkiran sampai ke gedung ini juga tidak lihat.” Ucap Saisei.

“Gak coba lihat jembatan penghubung gedung asrama A? Gerbang dan parkirannya kan beda dengan gedung asrama kita.” Ucap Saishi. Mendengarnya, Saito segera berlari menuju jembatan itu. Shinrei menghela nafas dan membiarkan Saito yang mengejarnya.

“Kalian mengejar siapa sih?” tanya Saisei.

“Kami gak tahu, tapi mungkin saja dia Nakayama Kiru.” ucap Shinrei sambil berbisik.

“Oh, Masih cakep kan?” ucap Saishi dengan nada menggoda.

“Saishi….” Saisei menepuk keningnya pelan sembari menggeleng.

Shinrei mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah sosok itu. Shinrei melipat tangannya saat ia tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa wajah sosok itu. Shinrei hanya bisa mengingat warna rambutnya yang mirip sekali dengan warna rambut rekan sekamar adiknya dan memakai _trench coat_ berwarna hitam. Shinrei mencoba mengingat senyum yang diberikan sosok itu padanya, tetapi tidak berhasil membangkitkan ingatannya akan sosok itu. Shinrei menggeleng, ia menyerah untuk mengingat sosok itu. “Entahlah, gak sempat melihatnya dengan jelas.”

“Pantas kalian mengejarnya tadi.” Saisei menepuk pundak adik kembarnya. “Sudah, ah. yuk masuk, nanti rekan sekamar kita mengeluh lagi karena kita terlalu lama.”

“Telat pulang aja mengeluh? Rekan sekamarmu itu nyebelin banget sih.” ucap Saishi lalu masuk ke gedung asramanya.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru menghela nafas setelah yakin ia berhasil bersembunyi di kamar mandi untuk tamu yang berkunjung. Hotaru memandang cermin di hadapannya, lalu menghela nafas lagi. Ia bersyukur karena sudah mengenakan lensa kontak tadi, seandainya belum, setengah kakak dan rekan sekamarnya pasti akan berspekulasi kalau Hotaru menyamar menjadi Nakayama Kiru, atau lebih parah lagi mereka berspekulasi kalau Hotaru dan Nakayama Kiru adalah orang yang sama. Setelah yakin Saito dan Shinrei kehilangan jejaknya ia segera berjalan keluar gedung asramanya. Hotaru memandang mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya, Amurei mengedipkan matanya. Hotaru hanya memutar mata sejenak sebelum menaiki kendaraan Amurei itu.

"So, Narumi…, tadi hampir ketahuan hm?" Ucap Amurei bersamaan dengan kegiatan tangannya memindahkan perseneling dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya itu.

"Begitulah." Hotaru mengibaskan rambut di bahunya.

“Tapi kan kamu lagi menyamar begini."

"Mereka mengejarku pasti karena mereka ingin memastikan aku sebagai Nakayama Kiru. Dan kalau aku bicara, Shinrei pasti tahu kalau aku ini adiknya. Makanya aku tetap kabur."

"Haha, bikin alat pengubah suara, gih. Ngomong-ngomong..., Kalau kamu lagi menyamar begini, entah kenapa kamu mirip banget sama detektif kebanggaan kita dulu.”

“Sampai sekarang masih kebanggaan kan? Jadi anggota International Bureau di usia muda, siapa yang tidak menginginkannya?” Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. “Aku tidak sih.”

“Hahaha…, tapi detektif itu bukan yang termuda katanya.” Ucap Amurei.

“Yup, yang termuda _tech expert_ asal Inggris dengan code name _Darkness Son_.” Hotaru menyamankan dirinya di kursi mobil itu. Amurei berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah.

“Padahal kamu juga bisa ya. kalau tidak salah kemampuan kalian setara kan? tapi kamu menolak tawaran jadi anggota International Bureau.”

“Hm…, aku masih punya banyak urusan di negara ini. Lagipula…, adikku pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pergi.” ujar Hotaru.

Amurei tertawa, ia memang pernah bertemu dengan adiknya Hotaru yang memiliki sindrom _brother complex_. Amurei ingat ada satu kejadian di mana adik Hotaru tidak segan-segan mengambil pistol milik Hotaru dan menembakkan pistol itu ke orang yang memukul kakaknya, padahal itu hanya pukulan main-main sesama teman. Beruntung karena gerak refleks orang itu dan Hotaru, peluru itu tidak melukai orang. Amurei bersyukur, ia tidak punya kebiasaan memukul orang ketika bertemu seperti teman mereka yang satu itu. Amurei juga ingat sekali, itu pertama kalinya Hotaru terlihat marah sama sang adik. Meski Amurei harus menelan kekecewaan karena Hotaru tipe yang tidak bisa lama marah pada adiknya itu. Beberapa kali tangisan, cukup meluluhkan hati Hotaru.

“Ngomong-ngomong Amurei…, bagaimana dengan pengamatan sekretaris Fujikage-san?” Tanya Hotaru. Amurei menggerakan perseneling mobilnya lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau.

“Masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan darinya. Mungkin benar dugaan keduamu soal rektormu yang agak teledor. Untung bukan ayah kandungmu yang mengetahuinya.” ujar Amurei. Hotaru menghela nafas.

“Yha syukur deh.”

“Tapi kami tetap akan berjaga-jaga, Narumi. Bisa jadi dia anggota organisasi kejahatan juga, hanya beda organisasi. Kamu aset yang sama berharganya dengan Detektif Yako.” Jelas Amurei. Hotaru menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

~...~...~...~

“Akhirnya kau kembali belajar bersama kita lagi Hotaru!” Ucap Naoki sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas, sedikit bersyukur adiknya tidak ada di sini. Saito datang dengan wajah lelah, bersama Shinrei yang terlihat mencoba menceriakan Saito. Naoki dan Hotaru saling berpandangan, saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing Naoki barulah bertanya.

“Kemarin ada sosok orang yang kami curigai sebagai Nakayama Kiru, keluar dari kamar Keikoku.”

“Nakayama memang tinggal di sana, beberapa hari ini. Katanya biar kamar aku dan Zakuro-san aman lagi.” ucap Hotaru. Shinrei mengangguk-angguk, sesaat dia berhenti dan memandang Hotaru.

“Lalu, kamu tidur di mana selama ini? Miyazawa-san kan tinggal sama pamannya untuk sementara.”

“Apartemennya.” ucap Hotaru. Shinrei terlihat shock mendengarnya. Naoki terkekeh seolah sudah tahu di mana Hotaru tinggal selama ini. Hotaru melirik Naoki yang langsung berhenti terkekeh. Saito mengangkat kepalanya, seolah mendapat energi lagi.

“Di mana apartemennya?” tanya Saito. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Shinrei menghela nafas dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

“Percuma. Nakayama-san kan termasuk orang dibalik layar, jadi pasti dia tidak akan memperlihatkan di mana dia tinggal, Keikoku pasti dipakaikan penutup mata dan lainnya. Jugaaa…, Keikoku kan buta arah. Tadi aja dia hampir ke gedung Fakultas lain ‘kan? Kalaupun Nakayama-san memperlihatkan jalan ke apartemennya pada Keikoku, dia pasti yakin Keikoku gak bakal ingat arahnya.” ucap Shinrei. Hotaru tidak membantah, bersyukur selain narkolepsi, ia punya penyakit buta arah yang membuatnya tidak perlu mengarang cerita di mana apartemen yang ditinggali Nakayama Kiru yang sejujurnya memang tidak ada. Saito menghela nafas dan kembali menempelkan kepalanya lagi, energinya seperti habis kembali.

“Nakamura-san sepertinya semangat sekali mengejar Nakayama Kiru, aku yang mantan anggota klub majalah saja merasa kalah.” Ucap Naoki.

“Soalnya…, sosoknya itu mirip dengan Detektif yang aku kagumi.” Ucap Saito. “Jangan-jangan sebenarnya detektif itu sebenarnya Nakayama Kiru. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya.”

Naoki melirik Hotaru yang tetap terlihat datar. “Ngomong-ngomong memang Nakayama-san kayak gimana?” Tanya Naoki lagi.

Saito mengangkat kepalanya, ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda yang terlihat tebal. Saito membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto, yang diambil dari sebuah artikel, ditempelkan di dalam agendanya. Hotaru mungkin terlihat memandang Saito dengan tatapan datar, tetapi sebenarnya ia sedikit merinding melihat seluruh agenda itu berisi artikel mengenai sang detektif. Meski yang ada di dalam buku agenda itu tidak selengkap catatan yang dimilikinya, wajar…, mereka pernah bekerja sama dalam suatu kasus dengan dirinya sebagai _tech expert_. Hotaru sedikit salut dengan kegigihan Saito mengumpulkan semua data tentang detektif itu.

“Oh! Detektif ini aku pernah dengar kabarnya sejak setahun lalu dia menjadi anggota International Bureau. Dia direkrut di cabang Eropa kalau gak salah.” Ucap Naoki. Saito terlihat kembali ber-energi. Hotaru lagi-lagi harus dibuat merinding dengan perubahan mood Saito yang benar-benar cepat berubah. “Coba cari aja datanya di website resmi International Bureau.”

“Kalian kenal detektif itu dari mana?” Tanya Shinrei yang sedari tadi merasa terasing karena tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang dikagumi Saito itu.

“Aku kenal saat kasus bom itu lho. Ternyata Detektif Yako yang saat itu baru lulus dari masa training langsung ditugaskan menangani kasus itu bersama guruku yang juga kerja di pemerintahan katanya.”

“Oh, Itu kasus pertama Detektif Yako yang diselesaikan dengan sempurna.” ucap Saito. “Aku bertemu Detektif Yako saat kasus yang…, melibatkan kematian pamanku, Nakamura Daisuke.”

 _‘Kasus kematian Nakamura Daisuke, CEO Qiaokeli Prism Group ya. Di kasus itu aku dan Detektif Yako bekerja sama karena pelakunya ternyata terkait dengan sebuah organisasi kejahatan.’_ batin Hotaru. 

“Detektif Yako sangat hebat, selain berhasil menangkap pelaku pembunuhan pamanku, dia juga berhasil menghancurkan organisasi kejahatan di baliknya.”

“Dan ini menjelaskan alasan dari pemilihan nama akun chat Saito.” kekeh Shinrei. Naoki juga ikut terkekeh. "Nakamura-san, kenapa gak masuk bidang hukum aja?"

"Atau Akademi Polisi seperti Detektif favoritmu itu?" tambah Naoki.

“Tapi itu kasus saat aku sudah SMA sih dan aku dulu sudah daftar masuk universitas ini.”

“..., Kamu daftar kuliah sejak kelas 1 SMA?” tanya Hotaru.

“Well….” Saito menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia berhenti dan berbalik memandang Hotaru. “Kok tahu?”

“Mungkin kamu harus tanya sepupumu dulu tinggal di mana, Nakamura-san.” ucap Naoki. “Karena sepupumu Alumni SMP Yiling Gakuen juga jadi semua alumni juga tahu kasus itu, mungkin minus Miyazawa-san yang saat itu juga mengalami kecelakaan. Dan Walau bukan sebelahan, tapi kami satu perumahan dengannya. Rumah Narumi malah depan belakang, tapi gak persis di belakang rumahnya kan ya? Lagi nih..., Aku satu SMA dengan Sepupumu, so aku tahu banyak tentang kematian pamanmu itu dan sepupumu, dan termasuk kamu. itu juga jadi kedua dan terakhir kalinya aku dan Narumi-san bertemu detektif Yako.”

Saito mengangguk mengerti. Saito lalu beralih memandang Hotaru. "Ngomong-ngomong, Narumi-san berarti kemarin pernah liat Nakayama-san kan? Bener gak mirip sama detektif ini?" Tanya Saito. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk.

"Mata Nakayama warnanya merah."

"Merah?" Saito memandang satu-satunya foto berwarna yang dimilikinya. Di foto tersebut memang menunjukkan warna mata pemuda di foto tersebut adalah warna biru muda. Saito menghela nafas.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu kembar ya? Aku pernah dengar katanya Detektif Yako itu punya kembaran."

_'Haha…, kembaran detektif Yako itu perempuan. Memang sih, adik kembarnya juga bermata merah.'_

"Ehem!"

Saito, Shinrei, Naoki dan Hotaru segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dosen mereka mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sembari melipat tangannya, Shinrei, Saito, dan Naoki menelan ludahnya bersamaan. Hotaru memutar matanya.

~...~...~...~

"Kumohon teman-teman…, bantu aku plis. Mau ya?" Pinta Bontenmaru. Saat ini Shiseiten serta tambahan Shinrei, Saito, dan Naoki duduk di kantin kampus mereka. Hanya di hari ini dan jam ini mereka semua mendapat jadwal kosong. Rekan sekamar Hotaru, Zakuro serta si kembar Saisei-Saishi pun juga mendapat jadwal kosong. Mereka bertiga meletakan makanan yang mereka pesan lalu duduk di tempat yang tersisa.

"Eh ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Saishi. Bontenmaru menghela nafas.

"Bantu project ku membuat bisnis." Ucap Bontenmaru.

"Aku dan Saisei mahasiswa kedokteran. Gak akan sesantai kalian. Sekarang sih masih agak santai karena memang masih minggu awal masuk plus kejadian kemarin." Keluh Akari.

"Kalian jadi komisaris saja lah, cuma ditulis tanam modal dan taunya beres. Atau kalau dalam project ini, cuma numpang nama." Ucap Bontenmaru. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Bisnis apa?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Hotaru benar, mau bikin bisnis apa? Kita gak akan bisa bantu kalau kamu gak ngasih tahu mau bisnis apaan." Ucap Akira.

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya projectnya boleh diikutin sama mahasiswa di luar fakultas Bisnis?" Tanya Saito.

"Boleh kok. Dosenku malah bilang lebih baik kalau begitu. Aku belum ada rencana pasti sih, tapi aku mungkin membuat bisnis makanan dan minuman. Karena aku tahu seseorang punya bisnis keluarga yang sama, jadi mungkin tahu sedikit." Ucap Bontenmaru sembari memandang Hotaru. Shiseiten serta Shinrei, Saisei dan Saishi juga langsung memandang Hotaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bikin cafe shop saja? Teman-temanku dari Foreign Studies selalu mengeluh kalau mau beli kopi harus keluar wilayah kampus. Dan…, Kopi buatan Ho…, Narumi-kun enak kok." Ucap Zakuro dan membuat anggota lainnya beralih memandangnya. Hotaru memutar matanya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hotaru.

"Apanya yang baiklah?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Aku akan tanya pihak kampus syarat birokrasi untuk menyewa kios di kantin ini. Plus berapa biaya sewanya." Ucap Akira mengabaikan pertanyaan Shinrei. Shinrei membuang nafas sebal.

"Aku akan coba tanya teman-temanku biasanya mereka beli kopi rasa apa saja kalau di cafe shop." Ucap Zakuro.

"Eh bagaimana kalau jualan camilan kayak kue dan biskuit juga? Gini-gini aku juga bisa bikinnya lho." Ucap Naoki.

"Ide bagus! Aku akan tanya ayahku, apa oven atau coffee maker di kantor pamanku dulu ada yang bisa kita pakai atau tidak." Ucap Saito.

"Eh, Aki…, tanya juga meja kursi di kantin sewa atau enggak? Kalau sewa, mending kita bawain meja-kursi kita di rumah. Biar biayanya makin hemat." Ucap Saishi, ia menyikut Saisei. Saisei mengangguk kecil. Akira mengangguk-angguk.

"Kawan-kawan…." Bontenmaru terharu, ia berdiri dan ingin memeluk orang di sebelah kanannya. Hotaru merentangkan tangannya di antara Bontenmaru dan orang yang ingin dipeluknya itu. Bontenmaru langsung menghentikan gerakannya lalu berbalik ke orang di sebelah kirinya. "TERIMA KASIH!"

"AAAAAHH!!! MENJAUH DARIKU BONTEN!!" Pekik Akira. Hotaru menarik tangannya dan melanjutkan makannya. 

"Hohoho…." Kekeh Akari, Saishi, dan Naoki bersamaan. Saito, Shinrei dan Saishi hanya tersenyum saja. 


	7. Chapter 7

Seminggu telah berlalu, Bontenmaru, Akira, dan Akari duduk di meja kantin kampus mereka. Selain makan, mereka juga berdiskusi mengenai rencana mereka membuat Coffee shop. Mereka juga menunggu teman-teman mereka yang lain yang belum selesai kelas. Hotaru datang membawa makanan yang dipesannya, ia melirik Shinrei dan Saito yang masih mengantri. Hotaru duduk dan memberikan selembar kertas pada Bontenmaru. Bontenmaru membaca lembaran kertas yang merupakan kopian dari sertifikat barista yang dimiliki Hotaru. Bontenmaru tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dosenku bilang aku harus kerja sama dengan orang yang memiliki sertifikasi Barista?" Tanya Bontenmaru. Hotaru melirik Shinrei dan Saito yang masih mengantri. Hotaru mengeluarkan ponsel dengan gantungan burung legenda itu dan menggerakannya sejenak. Hotaru menyembunyikan lagi ponsel itu.

"Fujikage-san menghubungiku, karena Zakuro cerita padanya kalau kau minta bantuan soal bisnismu itu. Dan tak lama dosenmu menghubungi 'Kiru' dia bilang supaya 'Kiru' bisa meretas sistem sertifikasi barista dan menjadikan salah satu mahasiswa yang dimintai bantuanmu seorang barista. Karena dia berharap banget sama bisnismu itu." Jelas Hotaru. Bontenmaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Ku jelaskan padanya kalau aku punya sertifikat barista, karena keluargaku membuka usaha restoran dan aku pewaris utamanya. Jadi sejak usiaku bisa mengikuti ujian barista, aku memilikinya. Dan pada dasarnya memang benar."

"Kau bilang Kiru yang punya sertifikat?" Tanya Bontenmaru sedikit shock.

"Narumi Hotaru lah." Ucap Akari seraya meninju kepala Bontenmaru. Akira tertawa. Hotaru hanya tersenyum, ia lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Saito dan Shinrei datang membawa makanan mereka.

"Aku sudah tanya sama pihak kampus soal menyewa kios dan berapa biayanya. Cukup mudah, meski aku gak tahu biaya-biaya ini memberatkanmu atau tidak. Aku sengaja pilih kios yang memiliki ruangan terpisah dengan ruangan makan bersama. Coffee shop yang ada di mall-mall selalu memiliki ruangan tersendiri untuk melayani tamunya, sekalipun coffee shop itu berada si food court. Semacam hukum tak tertulis. Tapi aku bawa perincian untuk semua kios sih." Jelas Akira.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal bisnismu ini Bon, aku rasa kita perlu menyediakan jaringan Wi-Fi tersendiri. Kalian tahu kan, kalau jaringan Wi-Fi di kantin ini buruk banget." Saran Shinrei.

"Hm, benar juga. Selama ini banyak juga mahasiswa yang terpaksa pergi ke coffee shop diluar cuma karena bisa numpang Wi-Fi gratis. Karena memang selain di tiap kamar asrama dan tiap ruang kelas…, Wi-Fi di kampus jelek." Gumam Bontenmaru.

"Biaya perawatan Wi-Finya kita masukin aja ke harga kopinya, jadi bisa dibilang kita menyediakan Wi-Fi gratis. Aku akan coba tanya ayahku untuk pemasangan jaringan tambahan itu." Ucap Shinrei. 

"Okay, Thanks, Shinrei." Ucap Bontenmaru sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Shinrei. Shinrei memijat sedikit pundaknya yang terasa kaku setelah ditepuk oleh Bontenmaru.

"Jadi, aku sudah tanya ayahku. Katanya aku boleh menggunakan oven dan coffee maker bekas kantor pamanku. Plus coffee roasternya. Kalau tidak salah hitung ovennya ada 2, Coffee maker dan Coffee roasternya ada 4. Kalau ruangannya mencukupi semuanya akan ku minta, tapi kalau gak cukup mungkin masing-masing satu dulu." Ucap Saito.

"Roasternya sekaligus grinder?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Well..., aku tanya ayahku dulu sebentar." Balas Saito yang mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Halo!" Naoki dan Zakuro datang membawa buku catatannya masing-masing. Zakuro langsung duduk di sebelah kiri Hotaru yang kebetulan kosong dan terlihat langsung menanyai Hotaru mengenai hasil tanya jawabnya dengan teman sekelasnya. Naoki tertawa kecil, ia lalu berdeham mengembalikan wibawanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah wawancara dengan beberapa temanku yang dari fakultas lain sebagai perwakilan. Ada beberapa menu favorit mahasiswa, salah satunya Croissant. Masalahnya aku selalu gagal membuatnya." Ucap Naoki sembari meletakan tangannya di atas meja, serta dagunya di tangan itu. 

"Croissant? Aku dulu bisa bikinnya. Standar sih rasa dan tampilannya." Ucap Akira.

"Standar apaan, Croissant buatanmu sampai bikin terpana guru-guru tata boga." Potong Akari. Akira berdecak sebal.

"Oh! Nanti ajari aku cara buatnya, Fujiwara-san! Kalau soal rasa dan tampilannya mah bisa diatur di resepnya." Ucap Naoki bersemangat.

"Oke."

"Hei! Sudah kumpul semua ternyata." Ucap Saishi ceria. Ia menarik kakak kembarnya untuk duduk di sebelah Kanan Shinrei yang kosong. "Gimana Aki? Sewanya sekaligus meja-kursinya gak?"

"Sepaket. Soalnya aku pilih yang ada ruangan khususnya. Tapi, Bon belum memutuskan mau pakai atau tidak. Soalnya biayanya beda."

"Oh iya aku baru inget." Zakuro yang sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan Hotaru lalu angkat bicara. "Pamanku bilang kalau bisnis ini bertahan selama lebih dari 6 bulan, pamanku mau kasih modal lho.”

“Sungguh?” Zakuro mengangguk dengan mantap. Bontenmaru terlihat semakin bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…, sudah tentuin nama cafenya?" Tanya Saisei.

"Sudah donk." Ucap Akari dan membuat anggota lainnya -selain Shiseiten- memandangnya. "Shiseiten Friends Cafe."

"Hm. Bagus juga." Ucap Saisei mengangguk-angguk. Akari tersenyum bangga.

"Eh, eh, kita bikin grup chat aja yuk. Supaya kita bisa saling berkabar tentang perkembangan bisnis ini." Ucap Naoki.

"Oh benar juga." Ucap Bontenmaru. "Aku kemarin sudah bikin grup chat, cuma aku belum masukin beberapa dari kalian. Ku baru sadar kalau aku gak punya kontak kalian."

Bontenmaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan grup chat buatannya yang berisi lima orang. Bontenmaru mengernyit karena seingatnya ia baru memasukkan tiga temannya, seharusnya dengan ada dirinya grup chat itu hanya berisi empat orang. Bontenmaru melirik Hotaru, menyadari nama kelima yang ada di grup chat itu. Bontenmaru lalu menanyakan kontak orang-orang yang belum ia miliki. Saito orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan orang asing yang ada di grup chat mereka. Mereka akhirnya ribut dan mencoba melihat nomor kontak orang asing tersebut. Bontenmaru melirik Hotaru yang terlihat santai dan tak lama terdengar desahan nafas kecewa dari anggota lainnya. Bontenmaru entah bagaimana merasa kalau Hotaru pasti tertawa dalam pikirannya.

“Kita bahkan gak tahu Nakayama-san online atau tidak.” ucap Saito lesu. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia pamit sebentar untuk ke toilet. Bontenmaru, kembali melirik Hotaru yang terlihat mengeluarkan hape keduanya. Bontenmaru tersenyum kecil.

“Aku punya firasat, sebentar lagi Nakayama-san akan berkomentar karena kalian semua masuk grup bersamaan.” kekeh Bontenmaru. Akira dan Akari mengernyitkan kening mereka sebelum menyadari kerlingan dari mata Bontenmaru yang secara tak langsung menunjuk ke arah tempat Hotaru duduk sesaat tadi.

Benar saja, grup chat mereka berdering bersamaan dan menampilkan sebuah kalimat dari orang yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan. 

_'Shiseiten (and) Friends Cafe'_

_DateBonBon Added TanteiWannaBe_

_DateBonBon Added FudanshiButNotGay_

_DateBonBon Added MibuHeir_

_DateBonBon Added SeiWantRei_

_DateBonBon Added SaishiCuties_

_DateBonBon Added LoveMars_

_Kiru: @Everyone Wah, banyak ya anggotanya. Salam Kenal, namaku Nakayama Kiru._

_Kiru: @MyNameIsHotaru Sudah kasih tahu mereka soal sertifikat Baristamu?_

“AAAH!!! NAKAYAMA-SAN!!” Saito berteriak sembari mengangkat ponselnya seolah menyembah ponselnya. Hotaru yang baru kembali dari toilet langsung memutar matanya melihat salah satu rekannya itu.

Naoki melirik ke arah tiga teman Hotaru yang terlihat berkomunikasi mata dengan Hotaru yang baru datang. Melihat Hotaru yang terlihat santai saja membuat Naoki juga ikut menjadi santai. Naoki melihat Bontenmaru sedang mengetik di grup mereka. 

_'Shiseiten (and) Friends Cafe'_

_Bonten: @CodeSuzaku Copy sertifikat Barista @HotaruIsMyName sudah ditanganku. Selanjutnya aku yang akan menyerahkannya pada dosenku._

_Kiru: @DateBonBon *emoji thumbs up* Good Luck._

Naoki, Bontenmaru, juga anggota Shiseiten lainnya terlihat terkejut saat ‘Nakayama Kiru’ masih bisa menjawab chat mereka meski Hotaru terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan ponselnya. Naoki memandang Hotaru yang balas memandangnya. Naoki tidak bisa berkomunikasi mata dengan Hotaru, membuatnya harus memalingkan pandangannya.

“Oke. Nanti kalau ada sesuatu yang penting chat aja ya....” ucap Bontenmaru.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru membuka laptopnya saat notifikasi panggilan video darurat muncul di ponselnya sebagai Nakayama Kiru. Sosok pemuda yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya muncul di layar laptopnya. Pemuda itu memiliki tampilan yang mirip dengannya saat menyamar menjadi Nakayama Kiru, hanya saja mata milik pemuda itu berwarna biru. Hotaru sedikit tidak percaya saat pemuda itu menghubunginya. Setahunya, pemuda itu bisa meminta bantuan pada rekannya sesama _tech expert_.

_“Lama tak bersua, Code Suzaku.”_

“Lama tak bersua, Code Nocturne. Ada permintaan khusus?”

_“Begitulah. Tech expertku…, dijadikan sandera.”_

“....”

_“Jangan terkejut begitu. Usianya masih labil, jadi dia mudah terprovokasi dan membuatnya mudah tertangkap seperti ini.”_

“Aku kaget karena kau tumben-tumbennya bisa khawatir pada orang lain. Biasanya meski salah satu dari kami tertangkap, kamu masih bisa berekspresi tenang dan tidak tergesa-gesa untuk menghubungi bantuan.”

_“Well….”_

“Hoo…, jadi dia tipemu ya. Aku mengerti. Dia membawa ‘asisten’nya?”

_“Sudah tidak lagi.”_ Hotaru melihat pemuda itu mengangkat sebuah alat elektronik yang sekilas sangat mirip dengan video game konsol. Hotaru menghela nafas. _“Tenang, Suzaku..., Ku cuma butuh bantuanmu untuk memecahkan kunci pengamanan pada asistennya ini. Sesaat tadi muncul ‘pesan terenkripsi’ di asistennya ini, mungkin berisi petunjuk tempatnya berada. tapi karena orang yang menemukannya sedikit gaptek….”_

“Benar-benar deh, sampai kemampuanmu menurun begini sih ini luar biasa.”

_“Enggak menurun, Suzaku…, Aku sudah berusaha menggunakan beberapa metode yang biasa ku gunakan, tapi gagal. Wajarlah, dia ahlinya…, karena aku butuh dengan segera menyelamatkannya aku harus mencari bantuan dari sesama ahli sepertinya. Kau satu-satunya yang muncul dipikiranku.”_

“Baiklah aku mengerti.” Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Hotaru berhasil memecahkan kunci pengamanan pada alat elektornik milik _tech expert_ International Bureau itu. “ _Marine South Pier_. Oh, kau lagi di Singapura, Nocturne?”

_“Ku heran pada sesama tech expert sepertimu. tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memecahkan kode ini juga. Ya, karena yang aku kejar ini organisasi kriminal international, aku mengejarnya dan sampai di sini. Ngomong-ngomong 3 bulan lalu aku mengejar organisasi ini di Jepang.”_

“Ya…, karena aku juga pernah menggunakan kode seperti itu pada rekan-rekanku yang lain. Tidak sempat menengok kami pasti…, Kami di sini tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangmu kembali ke Jepang.”

_“Well, aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa tidak tahu, tapi kemarin aku yang mengurus kasus kematian Leader Watanabe-Gumi.”_

“Pantas pelakunya ditemukan dalam waktu yang termasuk cepat. Memangnya Watanabe-gumi berhubungan dengan organisasi yang kau kejar.”

_“Tidak bisa dibilang berhubungan…, salah satu anak buahnya ternyata anggota organisasi itu juga. So, think it….”_

“Begitu…, Oh ya Nocturne…, tidakkah kau harus segera menyelamatkan kekasihmu itu?” Hotaru tertawa kecil saat sambungan terputus. Hotaru membuka rekaman percakapan mereka dan melihat saat-saat terakhir sebelum pemuda yang menghubunginya itu memutuskan sambungannya. Hotaru menghentikannya sesaat sebelum sambungan berakhir. “Ekspresi yang bagus.”

~...~...~...~

_'Shiseiten (and) Friends Cafe'_

_Kiru: @TanteiWannaBe Can I have personal chat with you?_

Hotaru dapat mendengar Saito berteriak di belakangnya, tepatnya di kamar belakangnya. Hotaru tertawa kecil saat Saito terdengar menenangkan diri dan berusaha memikirkan jawabannya. Padahal dari tadi anggota chat yang lain sudah mulai membahas soal permintaannya pada Saito. Hotaru terkekeh saat anggota utama Shiseiten pindah grup Chat.

_'Shiseiten Chaotic Disaster'_

_Bonten: @HotaruIsMyName Kamu gak salah pakai akun kan?_

_Akira: Kalau salah sih aku bakal tertawa puas nih._

_Hotaru: @DateBonBon @IceAkira Enggak salah kok. Aku memang ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Saito sebagai Nakayama Kiru._

_Akari: Berhubungan dengan tugas, @HotaruIsMyName?_

_Hotaru: @CallMeAkari Enggak juga. Aku hanya mau memberi info soal detektif favorit Saito. Aku mau bilang kalau Kiru tahu dari Hotaru kalau dia kagum sama detektif Yako dan Hotaru memintaku untuk mencari info soal detektif Yako itu._

_Bonten: Gak takut identitasmu ketahuan sama Saito, @HotaruIsMyName?_

_Hotaru: @DateBonBon Kadang aku malah harus seperti ini supaya mereka gak curiga kalau Hotaru dan Kiru adalah orang yang sama. Kalau aku tidak bilang dari Hotaru, dia akan bertanya-tanya kenapa Kiru tahu, dan malah langsung curiga kalau Hotaru adalah Kiru itu sendiri. Tapi memang bakal ada juga orang yang curiga sepertimu tadi._

_Akira: Oh! rasanya aku pernah dengar soal hal begitu deh._

_Hotaru: @IceAkira Ku rasa nanti kau akan mempelajarinya, kalau kau nanti lulus jadi Hakim ku rasa kita akan bisa bertemu meski identitasku berubah nanti._

_Akira: @HotaruIsMyName Aku menantikan hari itu._

_Akari: @IceAkira nanti kalau sudah ketemu identitas baru @HotaruIsMyName kabari kita juga ya._

_Bonten: @CallMeAkari Kalau kamu jadi dokter forensik ada kemungkinan juga kamu bisa bertemu @HotaruIsMyName kan?_

_Hotaru: @DateBonBon Aku bukan Detektif Yako yang bekerja saat kejadian. Aku agen inteligen yang bekerja sebelum kejadian. Jadi lebih besar bakal bertemu @IceAkira ketimbang @CallMeAkari_

_Akira: Benar, @DateBonBon! Aku bisa bertemu @HotaruIsMyName saat pemaparan data hasil penyelidikan intelijen._

_Bonten: @IceAkira Ku gak ngerti sih, tapi ya sudahlah._

Hotaru kembali ke grup chat gabungan saat ia akhirnya melihat nama akun Saito yang membalasnya.

_'Shiseiten (and) Friends Cafe'_

_Saito: @CodeSuzaku Silahkan._

_Shinrei: @TanteiWannaBe Lama amat balasnya. Aku tahu kau udah dari tadi teriak di kamarmu._

_Saito: SHINREI!!!_

_Saisei: @MibuHeir, teman sekamarmu ternyata sama aja kayak kamu._

_Saishi: @MibuHeir, iya…, sama saja kayak kamu waktu pertama kali di chat adikmu @HotaruIsMyName_

_Shinrei: SAISHI!!!_

_Hotaru: ?_

Hotaru meninggalkan lagi grup chatnya dan beralih ke personal chat dengan Saito

_‘Code Nocturne Worshiper’_

_Kiru: @TanteiWannaBe, kemarin aku dengar dari Narumi, kalau kau mencari detektif yang katanya mirip denganku._

_Saito: Ah…, I, iya…, aku memang mencarinya. Narumi tahu kontakmu?_

_Kiru: Aku duluan yang mengontak dia untuk permasalahan bisnis kita._

_Kiru: Aku sebenarnya mengenalnya karena beberapa kali aku harus bekerja di restoran keluarganya, tapi mungkin dia tidak tahu._

_Kiru: Saat aku menghubunginya untuk lisensi itu, dia malah bertanya padaku apakah aku dan detektif itu adalah orang yang sama karena kamu cerita…_

_Kiru: Aku dan Detektif Yako bukan orang yang sama. pun bukan saudara. hanya kebetulan saja rupa kami memang mirip._

_Kiru: Narumi orangnya unik ya._

_Saito: Be, begitu rupanya._

_Kiru: Detektif Yako saat ini sedang jadi anggota International Bureau. Dia sedang mengejar organisasi kejahatan international._

_Kiru: Kebetulan, tadi pagi Dia meminta bantuanku menemukan kekasihnya yang tertangkap oleh salah satu anggota organisasi jahat itu._

_Saito: Sungguh?_

_Saito: Kekasih??_

_Kiru: iya…, dia tidak mengakui sih. atau mungkin memang belum jadian…,_

_Kiru: Kekasihnya itu Tech Expert dari International Bureau._

_Kiru: Karena yang tertangkap tech expert, dia tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya, jadi dia meminta bantuanku untuk melacak keberadaan kekasihnya itu._

_Saito: Aaah…, begitu rupanya._

_Kiru: Kau mau ku berikan foto terakhirnya? Video percakapan kami tidak bisa aku berikan padamu demi keamanan._

_Kiru: Padahal aku ingin sekali berbagi ekspresi panik yang bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya._

_Saito: Fo, foto exclusive Detektif Yako…._

_Kiru: Aku bisa membayangkan kau meneteskan air liurmu._

_Saito: Ma, Maaf Nakayama-san!!_

_Kiru: Tolong jangan disebar ya.Code Nocturne bisa membunuhku._

_Saito: Ba, Baik!_

~...~...~...~

“Nakamura-san kayaknya seneng banget hari ini.” Ucap Shinrei. “Tadi dia berangkat ke kelas paginya dengan ekspresi sangat gembira.”

“Pasti karena dia chatting dengan Nakayama-san kemarin malam deh.” Ucap Naoki.

“Nakayama siapa?” Tanya Hotaru. Naoki langsung tertawa kecil saat Shinrei langsung menjitak kepala adiknya itu sembari meneriakan tentang siapa itu Nakayama. Naoki terkadang salut dengan akting Hotaru yang terlihat benar-benar menjiwai sebagai seorang pemuda yang kelewat polos dan bodoh. Naoki sendiri juga kadang tak habis pikir mengapa Shinrei bisa dengan polosnya bahkan tidak tahu kalau pada kenyataannya adiknya memiliki kemampuan yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia tunjukan saat ini.

“Eh, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Tolong bilang dosen kalau dosennya sudah datang.” Ucap Shinrei. Naoki mengacungkan jempolnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sementara Hotaru hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi dan sepertinya tidak berpikir apapun. Shinrei menghela nafas lalu pergi keluar. Naoki berpindah sementara ke meja Shinrei yang bersebelahan langsung dengan Hotaru dan berbisik pada Hotaru.

“Narumi…, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Saito semalam?” tanya Naoki penasaran. Hotaru menghela nafasnya.

“Soal Detektif Yako yang dia kagumi itu, kok. Sekaligus menghilangkan kecurigaannya kalau detektif itu dan aku adalah orang yang sama.”

“Kamu sepertinya gak masalah kalau ada yang curiga kalau Hotaru dan Kiru adalah orang yang sama, tapi kalau Detektif itu dan Kiru adalah orang yang sama baru kamu sedikit bermasalah ya….”

“Karena kalau Hotaru sama dengan Kiru aku punya seribu satu cara untuk mengelak, well, tapi gak perlu mengelak juga tidak masalah sih. Banyak orang yang langsung tidak percaya mengingat selama ini ‘Hotaru’ bertingkah seperti kau tahu….” Hotaru terkekeh kecil. Naoki tertawa canggung. “Sementara detektif Yako…, dia tidak menggunakan identitas ganda. Namanya sejak lahir benar-benar itu. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya.”

“Ku pikir semua orang pemerintahan punya identitas ganda….”

“Tidak. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memerlukannya.” Hotaru menepuk pundak Naoki. Naoki berdiri dan kembali ke mejanya saat dosen mereka datang memasuki ruangan kelas.

~...~...~...~

Setelah persiapan yang cukup lama dan sempat terpotong dengan ujian tengah semester, Shiseiten Friends Cafe akhirnya memasuki tahapan terakhir untuk secara resmi membuka bisnisnya. itu sebabnya seluruh anggota pendiri cafe itu berkumpul untuk membenahi ruangan tempat mereka berbisnis sekaligus melakukan gladi bersih agar mereka dapat menyesuaikan jadwal kuliah mereka dengan kegiatan mereka mengurus cafe. Hotaru duduk di kursi di pojok ruangan, tertidur karena narkolepsi. Shinrei menghela nafas, ia menggendong sang adik agar Saisei bisa menyapu ruangan. Sesaat tadi adiknya itulah yang seharusnya bertugas untuk menyapu ruangan, tetapi karena penyakit adiknya itu..., terpaksa Saisei menggantikan tugasnya. Shinrei kembali mendudukkan sang adik setelah Saisei selesai menyapu area ruangan tersebut.

“Penyakit ini merepotkan juga.” Ucap Shinrei sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

“Begitulah.” ucap Akari.

“Ini penyakit berbahaya gak sih?” Tanya Saito.

“Kadang berbahaya. Hotaru bisa kehilangan nyawa kalau ia mengalami narkolepsi saat sedang mengendarai mobil atau memasak.” Ucap Akari. Ia lalu melirik Zakuro, rekan sekamar Hotaru yang hampir pasti pernah mengalami kejadian itu. “Makanya aku sering mewanti-wanti Miyazawa-san untuk selalu berada di sekitarnya saat dia sedang masak. Kalau dia tiba-tiba narkolepsi Miyazawa-san bisa langsung melakukan tindakan untuk mencegah kebakaran atau meminta bantuan.”

“Hota…, Narumi-kun beneran pernah narkolepsi saat memasak. Untung dia sudah selesai masak dan baru akan mengambil serbet untuk mengangkat panci. Jadinya aku hanya perlu menggendong Narumi-kun yang tertidur ke sofa.” Cerita Zakuro sambil mengelap meja yang sudah diletakkan oleh Bontenmaru.

“Sendirian?” Tanya Bontemaru.

“Sendirian. Hotaru-kun ringan kok.” Ucap Zakuro lalu bersenandung membersihkan meja lain yang baru saja diletakan oleh Saito dan Akira. Orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang Shinrei yang menggeleng.

“Gimana caranya kamu mengangkat tubuhnya? Kamu kan cewe….” ucap Saishi. Zakuro menghentikan kegiatannya, ia berjalan ke arah Hotaru tidur dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

“ _See_ …, dia seringan ini.” Rekan-rekannya pun langsung menahan nafas mereka melihat Zakuro yang tidak terlihat kerepotan sama sekali. Hotaru terlihat mulai sadar. Zakuro kembali mendudukkan Hotaru di kursi.

“Narkolepsiku…, kumat?” tanya Hotaru sembari memandang Zakuro. Zakuro mengangguk.

“Iyup. Sudah agak lama sih. Kita sudah pindahin kamu berkali-kali dari sini.” balas Zakuro. Hotaru mengangguk, ia berdiri lalu menepuk lembut pundak Zakuro.

“Makasih.” Hotaru lalu berjalan menuju ruangan kecil yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai dapur. Saat Hotaru sudah tidak terlihat, Shinrei mendekati Zakuro.

“Aku yang menggendongnya tadi merasa Hotaru itu berat lho, Miyazawa-san…, ku kalah kuat darimu sepertinya.” Ucap Shinrei. Zakuro mengerjapkan matanya.

“Aku juga salut denganmu Miyazawa-san.” Ucap Saisei. “Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin bisa menggendong Shinrei tanpa merasa kerepotan sepertimu tadi.”

“Masa sih? Hotaru-kun ringan kok. Eeh, maksudku Narumi-kun.” ucap Zakuro. Hotaru kembali mendekati mereka, sepertinya ia baru saja mencuci wajahnya untuk mengembalikan kesegaran tubuhnya setelah terkena narkolepsi tadi.

“Kalian mau kopi apa? Aku buatin.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Aku mau coba Affogato.” ucap Akari.

“Aku seperti biasa.” ucap Akira dan Bontenmaru bersamaan.

“Uhm…, Aku mau coba Café au lait. Penasaran bedanya sama Caffé Latte.” ucap Zakuro. Hotaru beralih pandangannya pada kelima temannya yang lain. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu mengambil ponselnya sebagai Hotaru dan menunjukan sebuah gambar pada kelima lainnya. Gambar tersebut ternyata desain dari daftar menu untuk di pajang di dinding dan juga untuk buku yang akan diberikan kepada pelanggan.

“Desainnya bagus banget.” komentar Saito.

“Hotaru memang paling bisa ngedesain begitu. makanya aku sedikit kaget saat tahu dia milih fakultas teknologi informatika. Karena aku pikir dia bakal masuk fakultas seni.” ucap Akira. Hotaru memutar matanya.

“Wah ada smoothie juga….” ucap Saishi.

“Bahannya masih belum ada kalau mau smoothie sekarang.” ucap Hotaru

“Wah sayang….” Ucap Saisei.

“Teh juga ada?” tanya Shinrei. Hotaru hanya mengangguk.

“Wah minuman coklat kesukaan adikku juga ada.” ucap Saito.

Hotaru menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan yang mereka jadikan dapur. Hotaru mulai membuat pesanan untuk keempat orang pertama. Zakuro mengikuti dan mengamati Hotaru yang sedang menakar bubuk kopi untuk di buat espresso. “Aku tidak akan narkolepsi lagi kok. setidaknya dalam waktu sedekat ini.”

“Aku penasaran sama cara kamu membuatnya aja, kok.” Ucap Zakuro. Hotaru menaikkan sudut bibirnya beberapa mili. Zakuro ikut tersenyum.

“Keikoku…, Aku mau coba Peppermint Tea. Saishi dan Saisei katanya mau Butterfly Pea Tea. Lemongrass Tea untuk Naoki dan ChocoBerry Shake untuk Saito.”

“Saisei dan Saishi mau warna apa untuk Butterfly Peanya?” tanya Hotaru yang mengambil es krim vanila dari lemari pendingin kecil.

“Saisei Biru, Saishi Purple. Memangnya tehnya beda ya?” Hotaru tidak menanggapi dan masih mengerjakan pesanannya itu. Zakuro tertawa kecil saat Shinrei merasa kesal karena Hotaru mengacuhkannya. 

“Enggak beda Shinrei. Cuma kalau punya Saishi diberi tambahan lemon saja….” Jelas Zakuro. Shinrei memandang Zakuro yang terlihat berdiri. “Hotaru-kun, aku bantu kamu bikin tehnya ya.”

“Hm…, kamu gak ada kerjaan sama mereka?”

“Enggak kan pas kamu bangun pas sudah selesai beres-beres.”

Shinrei mundur perlahan membiarkan kedua orang itu bekerja di dapur. Shinrei kembali dan memandang anggota Shiseiten lainnya plus Naoki yang terlihat mengintip kegiatan adiknya dan rekan sekamar adiknya itu dari jendela kecil yang menjadi tempat untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan yang tersaji. Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya saat Saito, Saisei dan Saishi ternyata juga mengintip dari jendela kecil lainnya. Shinrei baru menyadari sesuatu dan akhirnya bergabung dengan Saito, Saisei, dan Saishi untuk mengintip kegiatan kedua orang itu. 


End file.
